EL CORAZON DEL GUERRERO
by J.J AMY
Summary: Tras el anuncio de la llegada de los androides, Vegeta decide entranarse duramente para llegar a ser un super guerrero. Para ello se quedara en la Corporacion Capsula, pero lo que no esperaba él era que una humana, fuera la clave de todo. LEMON!
1. Adiós Yamcha

**Adiós Yamcha**

Había pasado un año desde que el joven desconocido del futuro anunciara la llegada de los androides.

Siguiendo a su corazón, Bulma había abandonado al Corporación Cápsula para seguir durante un largo año a Yamcha por el mundo en sus entrenamientos.

En aquellos momentos se encontraban en mitad de un desierto al sur de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma estaba dentro de una pequeña casa frente al televisor y Yamcha seguramente estuviera perdido en alguna parte de aquel desértico lugar.

Pero Bulma no estaba echa para aquella vida. Después de una vida llena de emocionantes aventuras junto a Goku, aquel largo año le había parecido un eterno aburrimiento.

Dando un largo suspiro ante aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, Bulma se recostó en el sillón desde donde veía la tele placidamente y cerro los ojos para perderse en sus pensamientos.

Debería haberse quedado en Corporación Cápsula, pero eso hubiese significado abandonar a Yamcha durante aquellos largos tres años, que los androides tardarían en llegar y después de haber vivido su muerte era algo que no había sido ni siquiera considerado para ella. Y debido a presencia de Vegeta en la Corporación Cápsula, Yamcha se había negado a quedarse allí. Así que Bulma no había tenido otro remedio que seguir a Yamcha, para ser olvidada en aquella maldita casa, durante días, a veces, durante semanas.

Estaba harta, estaba mucho más que harta de aquella situación.

De nuevo Bulma dio un largo suspiro.

Solo había una pequeña distracción que parecía consumirle las horas. Y era perderse en los pequeños recuerdos de un hombre que había captado, sin duda alguna, su atención. Vegeta.

No es que lo amara, sin duda alguna su corazón era para Yamcha, pero aquel atractivo hombre estaba siempre presente en su mente.

Y es que ningún hombre había conseguido que su cuerpo se estremeciera con una simple mirada como lo hacía Vegeta. Y no lo hacía por temor, sino por atracción. Su penetrante mirada negra estaba sin duda grabada en lo más profundo de su alma. Y solo con recordarla se estremecía de placer.

Porque el hombre más orgulloso y despiadado del universo despertaba aquellos extraños sentimientos en ella?

Sin duda aquello no era algo bueno y se había alegrado, en parte, de estar lejos de él. O al menos durante los primeros meses. Ahora solo deseaba poder volver a la Corporación Cápsula y enfrentarse a su extraño invitado.

El ruido del teléfono hizo que Bulma se levantara del sillón de un salto para dirigirse a la pequeña mesa donde estaba el teléfono.

Apretó el botón de descolgar y en la pequeña pantalla del monitor pudo ver a su padre, con su inseparable gato negro colgado del hombro.

- Hola papa!- Dijo emocionada de verle.

- Hola Bulma! Como estas hija?

Bulma dio un largo suspiro.

- Aburrida! Yamcha hace días que ha desaparecido y estoy perdida en mitad del desierto!- Contesto enfadada.- Menuda cara tiene! Dejarme aquí!

- Escúchame Bulma.- Le dijo su padre ignorando el mal humor de su hija.- Tu madre y yo hemos pensado en salir de viaje.

- De viaje? A donde?

- Bueno! Aun no estamos seguros.

- Pero si no habéis abandonado la casa en toda vuestra vida!

- Por eso mismo! Con la amenaza de los androides nos ha parecido que esta era nuestra oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero tememos dejar a tu amigo Vegeta aquí solo! Ese hombre no deja de romperlo todo con sus entrenamientos.

- No es mi amigo.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada.

- Además tu madre no quiere dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Sería posible que volvieras a la Corporación Cápsula?

La pregunta hizo que los ojos de Bulma se iluminaran. Aquella era la excusa que había estado esperando.

- Si no hay más remedio!- Dijo haciéndose la indignada.

- Cuando volverás?

- No lo se, al menos tardare un par de días si Yamcha se decide a aparecer.

- Muy bien hija, como quieras. Te estaremos esperando.

- Muy bien papa.

- Adiós Bulma!

- Adiós papa.

Bulma colgó el teléfono y llevo sus manos a sus caderas con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

- Me voy a casa! - Exclamo emocionada.

Bulma miro el radar nuevamente y se asomo para ver su conseguía localizar a Yamcha en algún lugar de aquel interminable desierto. Ya llevaba horas en la nave dando vueltas por aquel tordido lugar sin resultados y su enfado iba aumentando por segundos.

Donde diablos se a metido este hombre!- Exclamo enfadada. – Como es posible que este perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera! Una chica como yo no debería ir detrás de un hombre! Él debería perseguirme a mi!

Cuando al fin Bulma localizo a Yamcha horas después su enfado ya era visible y cuando Yamcha la vio bajar de la nave fue conciente de su enfado.

- Bulma, que haces aquí?

- Que, que hago aquí? – Le pregunto enfadada.- Eso mismo me estaba yo preguntando!

- Bulma...- Dijo él nervioso.- Ha pasado algo?

- No! No ha pasado nada! Hace un año que no pasa nada en mi vida y sabes que? Me vuelvo a casa! Estoy más que harta de perseguirte por todo este maldito mundo para que me dejes olvidada en aquella casa! No señor! No te lo permito!

- Pero Bulma...- Dijo él sorprendido de su repentino cambio de humor.

- Nada de peros! Puedes venir conmigo o quedarte aquí! Me da igual!- dijo cruzándose de espaldas y dando le la espalda.- Y bien?

Yamcha la miro incrédulo.

- Bulma ya sabes que tengo que entrenarme!

- Y porque no lo haces en casa? Es buena para que se entrene un guerrero del espacio y no es buena para ti?

- No es eso... Es que allí no consigo concentrarme.

- Tal vez si ignoraras a las muchachitas que siempre te persiguen por todas partes consiguieras concentrarte. – Le contesto ella molesta.- Vienes o no?

- No.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Bulma clavara en él una furiosa mirada.

- No?

- Necesito entrenarme seriamente Bulma. Los androides...

- Son dos años!- Le grito ella.

- Iré a verte..

- No. Si te quedas aquí no hace falta que vuelvas a verme! Se acabo Yamcha! – Le dijo Bulma volviendo a la nave.

Yamcha se alarmo ante aquello.

- Espera Bulma!

Ella se giro para mirarle.

- Y bien? Vendrás?

- No, pero quédate! No quiero que lo nuestro termine así!

Bulma la miro herida.

- Me parece que lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo.- Le dijo aguantando las lagrimas.- Adiós Yamcha.


	2. Nuevos ciborts

**Nuevos ciborts.**

Su madre la abrazo con fuerza achuchandola.

- Hija! Que ilusión verte! Ahora mismo iré ha prepararte unos pastelitos buenísimos!- Le dijo su madre nada más bajar de la nave.

- Querida tenemos que irnos!- Le dijo su padre.

- Es cierto!- Dijo ella feliz.- Ya lo tenemos todo preparado. Pero donde esta Yamcha? Quería despedirme de él.

- No ha venido.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Y no quiero que habléis más de él. Hemos roto!

- Oh! Cariño! Otra vez?- Le pregunto su madre sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Esta vez es la definitiva!- Le grito ella indignada de la indiferencia de su madre.

- Bueno, bueno! No te enfades, cariño.

- Estarás bien?- Le pregunto su padre.

- Claro que si, no soy una niña! Ahora marcharos.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Sobretodo cuida de los animales.

- Si, si, si.- Le dijo ella indiferente.. Cuidare de todos esos bichos a los que llamas animales.

- Pásalo bien!- Le grito su madre subiéndose a la nave que ya tenían preparada en el jardín.

- Igualmente.- Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

- Y cuida del guapo Vegeta!

- Ah si.- Dijo ella entre dientes mientras la puerta de la nave se cerraba.

En segundos la nave se alzo y desapareció en el horizonte. Con un largo suspiro Bulma miro entonces a su alrededor.

Al fin estaba en casa.. Pensó.

De repente sintió un temblor que hizo que toda la casa se moviera.

- Vegeta.- Susurro ella antes de ir en su busca.

Cuando llego a la cápsula de gravedad el suelo volvió a temblar debido a una especie de explosión proveniente de la cápsula.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos frente a la nave y dudo si molestarlo o no. Seguramente se enfadaría si interrumpía sus entrenamientos.

Que importaba? Se dijo. Esta es al fin y al cabo, mi casa.

Se acerco a la cápsula y aparentando el botón de entrada, provoco que la gravedad de la maquina se detuviera volviendo a la normalidad y la puerta se abrió segundos después.

Vegeta intentaba recuperara el aliento, cuando enfadado clavo la vista en la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Quine se habría atrevido a interrumpir su entrenamiento?! Aquella panda de terrícolas aun no sabían contra quien se enfrentaban.

Tras aquel pensamiento vio a Bulma entrar en la cápsula. Se sorprendió al verla, pues llevaba casi un año fuera. La mujer escandalosa había vuelto! Menudo fastidio!

- Como te atreves a interrumpir mi entrenamiento mujer?- Le pregunto enfadado.

Bulma imagino aquel recibimiento. Pero al ver a Vegeta únicamente vestido con unos pantalones cortos de libra negra, casi no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Yo también me alego de verte Vegeta.- Le dijo ella con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

- Htm! – Vegeta se cruzo de brazos también y aparto la mirada de ella con un gesto desdeñoso.

- Mis padres han salido de viaje, así que ahora estaremos solos. Espero que no pienses que por eso podrás aprovecharte de mi.- Le dijo divertida.

- Maldita mujer desvergonzada! Que te hace pensar que haría tal cosa? No eres más que un ser insignificante y vulgar.

Bulma entrecerró los ojos enfadada.

- Como te atreves a llamarme vulgar?- Le grito ella enfadada.- Yo soy una chica refinada!

Con aquellas palabras Bulma salió de la cápsula realmente enfadada. Pero justo cuando entraba en la casa una divertida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Realmente le gustaba hacer enfadar a Vegeta.

- Que puedo hacer ahora?- Se pregunto a si misma.- Creo que iré al centro comercial ha hacer algunas compras.

Con aquel pensamiento Bulma abandono la Corporación Cápsula.

- Mujer!- El grito de Vegeta pareció hace temblar toda la casa. – Donde demonios se ha miedito esta mujer?- Susurro enfadado mientras entraba en la cocina- Estoy muerto de hombre. .

Vegeta abrió la nevera y observo su contenido durante unos segundos para cerrarla seguidamente dando un gran portazo.

- Mujer!- Volvió a gritar.- Como estés en la casa acabare contigo!

Bulma entraba por la entrada principal con un montón de bolsas en sus manos cuando escucho uno de los gritos de Vegeta llamándola.

- Después dice que soy yo la escandalosa.- Se quejo.

Siguió las quejas de Vegeta hasta la cocina y la llegar dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos.

- Se puede saber porque gritas de esa manera? Esta es una casa respetable sabes?

Vegeta clavo la mirada en la mujer con enfado.

- Donde te habías metido? Tengo hambre!

- Y que te hace pensar que te haré la comida?- Le dijo ella molesta.

- El deseo de conservar tu vida, mujer.- Le dijo él enfadado.

- Va tonterías.- Dijo entrando en la cocina despreocupada.- Si me hicieras daño Goku te mataría.- Bulma abrió la nevera y saco una bandeja de carne.

- Quieres ver como te mato?- Le pregunto él realmente enfadado.- Yo no le tengo miedo a ese imbecil de Kakarotto.

- Por la forma en la que te entrenas imagino que aun no has conseguido transformarte en súper guerrero. – Le dijo ella en parte divertida.- Así que no podrías hacer nada contra Goku. Ahora ves a darte una ducha. Hueles fatal.- Dijo Bulma mirándolo mientras se tapaba la nariz en un gesto divertido.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y realmente enfadado abandono la cocina.

Realmente sintió ganas de matarla, pero no ensuciaría sus manos con una mujer tan insignificante como ella. No merecía la pena.

Bulma sonrió radiante y siguió cocinando placidamente.

Apenas Bulma llevaba en dos días en la Corporación Cápsula cuando aburrida se metió en el laboratorio para seguir con los inventos que meses atrás había abandonado. No es que simplemente fuera buena en lo que hacia, es que le encantaba hacerlo.

Estaba perdida en los complicados microchip de una nueva nave cuando un estruendo la sobresalto.

Al alzar la vista vio a Vegeta en la puerta del laboratorio y un robot aplastado en el suelo.

- Estos ciborts se han roto. Quiero unos nuevos.

- Buenos días Vegeta.- Le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- Es que no me has oído?- Le pregunto él molesto.

- Te he oído perfectamente, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada con otras cosas. Así que tendrás que esperar.

- Esperar? El Príncipe de los guerreros nunca espera!

Bulma se cruzó de brazos.

- Y quien te dice que estoy obligada ha hacerte nuevos ciborts? Vives en mi casa! Te hago de comer! No crees que es hora de que tu también hagas algo?

- Algo como que?- Le pregunto molesto.

- No se.- Dijo pensativa.- Déjame que lo piense...

- Deprisa, mujer!

- Espera, espera. Que quiero... Ah, ya se! – Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Mañana estrenan una película en el centro que me encantaría ir a ver. Pero no me gusta ir sola al cine. Tu me acompañaras!

Vegeta miro a Bulma de una forma ridícula.

- Repara los robots antes de que me enfade, mujer!

- No lo haré! Cuando me hayas acompañado al cine, entonces arreglare esos robots. Y puedes ahorrarte todas esas amenazas estúpidas porque no cambare de opinión.- Bulma volvió a sentarse en su taburete de laboratorio y volvió a centrarse en los microchip en los que estaba trabajando.

O al menos fingió hacerlo, pues podía sentir sobre ella la penetrante mirada de Vegeta y eso la hizo estremecerse. Lo cierto es que no estaba muy segura de porque le había invitado al cine. En realidad jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. Es solo que le gustaba molestar al apuesto guerrero.

- Me estas tomando el pelo? No iré al cine contigo! Ni a ningún otro lugar!

- Entonces yo no reparare esos robots, Vegeta.- Le dijo ella con indiferencia y sin dejar de trabajar en su microchip nuevo.

Con un largo suspiro de enfado Vegeta se dio la vuelta y abandono el laboratorio.

Vegeta se encerró nuevamente en la cápsula de gravedad realmente enfadado.

- Pero que se había creído esa mujer? Que podía darle ordenes? Se pregunto a si mismo. Porque demonios había tenido que volver de allí donde estuviera? No era más que una humana estúpida! Pero la única que sabía hacerle aquellos magníficos robots para entrenarse.

Podría matarla, pero así tampoco conseguiría los robots. Maldita mujer! Al final se saldría con la suya.

Y que demonios era eso del cine?

CONTINUARA...


	3. La primera cita?

**Una primera cita?**

Bulma camino por el largo pasillo con una extraña sensación en el estomago. En sus manos tenía las entradas para el cine para aquella misma noche, aunque aun no estaba segura de que Vegeta fuera a aceptar.

En cualquier otra ocasión ella no hubiese estado nerviosa por algo como aquello. Pero Vegeta siempre le hacia sentirse de una forma diferente con respecto al resto de los hombres.

Se asomo en la cocina, pero en esta no había más que un robot limpiando.

- Buenos días señorita Bulma.- Le dijo el robot.

- Buenos días.- Le contesto ella.

Pero seguidamente Bulma siguió la búsqueda de Vegeta. Lo encontró en el jardín, haciendo flexiones incansablemente.

Se cruzo de brazos a su lado y espero a que el guerrero notara su presencia.

Vegeta pudo sentir su presencia, incluso veía sus zapatos por el rabillo del ojo, pero decidió ignorarla.

Cansada de ser ignorada Bulma llamo su atención.

- Ya tengo las entradas.

Pero Vegeta siguió ignóranosla.

- Son para las siete, así que saldremos a las seis.

Pero nuevamente Bulma no recibió contestación alguna. Miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Vegeta que seguía con sus flexiones, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

- Vegeta...- Dijo entre dientes.

Nada.

- Vegeta!- Le grito perdiendo la compostura y haciendo la Corporación se levantara de sus cimientos.

Aquel grito hizo que Vegeta se levantara de un salto y la mirara con desdeño.

- Mujer escandalosa!- Se quejo Vegeta entre dientes.

- Como te atreves?- Le grito ella nuevamente.- Llevo rato hablándote y no te tolero que me ignores de esa manera!

- Hmp! Tal vez no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, mujer. Y mucho menos cuando me estoy entrenando.

Bulma apretó los dientes con fuerza para contener su enfado.

- Se acabo!- Con aquel grito Bulma hizo añicos las entradas del cine.- Te quedaste sin robots nuevos ni cualquier otro invento, te ha quedado claro!?

Bulma giro sobre si misma y volvió al interior de la casa realmente enfadada.

- Maldita mujer, debería matarla.- Se quejo Vegeta.

No necesitaba nada de ella, ni de aquellos estúpidos humanos.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta alzo el vuelo para perderse en el cielo.

Bulma lo vio alejarse desde la ventana del comedor y enfadada se retiro de la ventana y se fue al laboratorio.

Aquel orgulloso hombre no se saldría con la suya. No señor. Y si no volvía mucho mejor para ella.

Bulma mantuvo aquel pensamiento casi un mes.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Vegeta y realmente empezaba a creer que Vegeta no volvería. Aquel pensamiento le provoco un malestar en el estomago.

Como era posible que después de haber roto con Yamcha no hubiese pensado más en él y que durante aquel largo mes no se hubiese podido quitar a Vegeta de la cabeza?

Él no era más que un hombre egoísta y orgulloso que solo pensaba en si mismo. No se merecía que ella estuviera tan preocupada por él. Pero porque demonios no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Seguramente se debía a su aburrimiento. Si era sin duda eso.

Lo único que tenía que hacer para sacarse a Vegeta de la cabeza era buscar algo en lo que entretenerse.

Que tal un viaje a Kame House? Así podría ver a Krilin y al Maestro Roshi.

Bulma hizo una pequeña maleta y se dirigió a Kame House.

Mucho más al oeste, Vegeta concentraba todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos su alrededor temblara y el suelo se agrietara. Durante el tiempo vivido en la corporación Cápsula Vegeta había entrenado a una gravedad de 200, el doble de lo que Goku necesito para transformarse en un súper guerrero. Entonces porque no lo lograba él?

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta acumulo más energía haciendo que sus músculos se ancharan aun más?

Porque? Porque no lograba convertirse en un súper guerrero? Aquel imbecil de Kakarotto lo había logrado siendo de una raza de tercera clase. Como era posible que el príncipe de los guerreros no consiguiera superarlo? Incluso aquel muchacho del futuro lo había conseguido. Cual era el secreto? Que más tenía que hacer?

Su enfado se disparo provocando una honda expansivo que destruyo todo a su paso y Vegeta volvió a la normalidad.

Allí no podía hacer nada más. Tenia que volver a la Corporación Cápsula y seguir entrenándose a mayor gravedad. Necesitaba nuevos robots contra los que luchar. Y lo conseguiría a cualquier precio.

- Hola!- Exclamo Bulma bajando de su nave de un salto.

- Bulma!- Exclamo Krilin que estaba entrenándose en la pequeña orilla.- Menuda sorpresa. Te creíamos con Yamcha.

- Con ese tonto?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta.- Rompimos.

- Vaya.- Dijo Krilin rascándose la cabeza.- Otra vez?

- Hola Bulma!- Exclamo el maestro Roshi saliendo de la casa acompañado por Oolong.

- Hola. He venido a pasar unos días. En casa estaba muy aburrida. Espero que no os moleste.

- En absoluto.- Dijo Roshi con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

- Donde esta Yamcha?- Le pregunto Oolong.

Bulma lo miro con enfado.

- Vaya, es que mi presencia no es más que suficiente?- Se quejo ella enfadada.- Iré a ponerme un bañador hace un día maravilloso para tomar el sol.

Cuando Bulma volvió a salir de la casa lucia un bañador amarillo bastante provocativo y se tumbo placidamente en una de las hamacas.

- Oye Bulma! Que sabes de Vegeta? Aun sigue viviendo en tu casa?- Le pregunto Krilin.

- Desapareció hace un mes y ya no he vuelto a saber de él.

- Mejor así Bulma.- Dijo Krilin.- Nunca se sabe que pasa por la cabeza de Vegeta.

- Espero que no regrese.- Dijo enfadada.- Ese hombre no sabe hacer otra cosa que dar ordenes a todo el mundo.

- Si.- Dijo Krilin divertido.- Pero creo que si el muchacho del futuro dijo la verdad sobre esos androides, lo necesitaremos de nuestro bando.

- Va! Seguro que Goku se encarga de esos androides sin problemas.

- Espero que tengas razón, Bulma.

Bulma llego dos días después a la Corporación Cápsula en mitad de la noche, al llegar vio la luz de la cocina encendida, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Seguramente seria uno de los robots haciendo alguna tarea domestica.

Guardo la nave y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba caminado por el pasillo cuando su voz la sobresalto haciendo que la mochilla que llevaba en las manos se cayera al suelo, mientras daba un pequeño grito.

- Se puede saber donde has estado, mujer?

- Por amor de Dios Vegeta! – Dijo enfadada.- Acaso quieres matarme de un susto o que?

- Contesta.- Le dijo él mal humorado.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones.- Dijo ella cogiendo la mochila del suelo.- Ya soy mayorcita para hacer lo que me de la gana. Acaso te he preguntado yo donde estabas?

Con aquellas palabras Bulma entro en su habitación y dejo la mochila sobre la cama, mientras sentía su corazón latiéndole bajo el pecho a gran velocidad. Él había vuelto. Solo podía pensar en eso.

- Necesito robots.

Bulma se giro para mirarlo.

- No creo haberte dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación.- Se quejo ella.

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos molesto.

- Es que no me has oído?

- Claro que te he oído, pero no pienso hacerte ningún robot, Vegeta. Creí habértelo dejado claro.

- No me obligues ha dañarte, mujer.- Le dijo él enfadado.

- Con amenazas solo conseguirás enfadarme más. Además si me matas quien te hará nuevos robots o quien te arreglara la nave cuando la rompas?

- Hmp!- Dijo Vegeta girando el rostro.- Esta bien, que quieres?

Bulma lo miro son una sonrisa en los labios.

- No se si ahora quiero nada.

- No me pongas a prueba mujer!

- Mi nombre es Bulma!- Le dijo ella nuevamente molesta, aunque divertida.- Ahora déjame que piense.

Vegeta agito una pierna nervioso mientras Bulma pensaba en algo.

- Esta bien.- Dijo ella.- Una cena!

Vegeta alzo una ceja al oírla. Eso era fácil.

- Pero no una cena aquí en casa, quiero ir a un restaurante elegante y no solo para verte comer como un cerdo. Quiero conversación y que seas amable.

Aquello provoco un pequeño gruñido en Vegeta molesto.

- Aceptas?- Le pregunto ella.

- Iré, pero no prometo nada más.- Le contesto enfadado.

Bulma dudo unos segundos, pero al ver la mirada de enfado de Vegeta comprendió que por el momento no podía exigirle nada más.

- Muy bien, mañana a las siete.

- Muy bien.- Dijo Vegeta enfadado.

- Te dejare algo de ropa más adecuada en tu habitación.—Le dijo ella antes de que Vegeta abandonara la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

Bulma se miro frente al espejo una vez más y de nuevo se escapo de sus labios un largo suspiro. Se había probado un millar de prendas diferentes y no encontraba nada que la pareciera adecuado para la cena.

Estaba realmente nerviosa por la cena de aquella noche. Era como una niña en su primera cita.

Pero no podía considerar aquello como una cita. Más bien era un intercambio de favores.

Ella disfrutaría de la compañía de Vegeta durante una noche y Vegeta conseguiría sus condenados robots. Seguramente vegeta volvería a ignorarla hasta que necesitara alguna cosa de ella.

Con aquel pensamiento se puso un elegante y provocativo vestido rojo y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Esta vez sonrió satisfecha.

Vegeta a su vez también se miraba el espejo, pero con una mirada de enfado. Bulma le había dejado unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Con aquella ropa parecía uno de esos imbeciles humanos y eso lo enfadaba en sobre mesura.

Porque aquella condenada mujer se había empeñado en salir a cenar con él? Todas las estúpidas mujeres del aquel planeta sentían miedo al mirarlo. Él siempre podía notar aquello y le gustaba. Porque aquella condenada mujer era indiferente a él?

Debería darle un escarmiento, así le temería y le dejaría en paz.

Maldita sea! Todo por un condenado montón de chatarra! O al menos eso seria cuando pasaran por sus manos.

Los dos se encontraron en el pasillo al salir de sus habitaciones y por uno segundos los dos se observaron en silencio.

Vegeta estaba simplemente increíble con aquella ropa o al menos eso le pareció a Bulma. El apuesto hombre se enfundaba en el traje con una perfección absoluta y no era de extrañar con su cuerpo. Sin duda estaba guapísimo, tanto que cortaba el aliento. Provocando que nuevamente Bulma se sintiera nerviosa y excitada.

Vegeta a su vez también la observo con detenimiento por primera vez en su vida. Recorrió sus largas y esbeltas piernas con la mirada. Sin duda ella era una mujer sexy y hermosa. Sobretodo aquella noche con aquel vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo deleitando a quien la mirara con sus marcadas curvas. Y por primera vez Vegeta se fijo en su amplio escote. Sus pechos eran despampanantes. Toda ella lo era. Incluso se hubiese podido sentir tentado si ella no hubiese sido tan... humana.

- Porque vas así vestida? Ya de paso podrías ir denuda.- Le dijo él molesto.

Bula frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió.

- Más quisieras tu! Ahora marchémonos o llegaremos tarde a la reserva.. Dijo emprendiendo el camino.

- Que mujer tan vulgar!- Dijo Vegeta siguiéndola.

Durante los primeros minutos los dos permanecían en silencio. Bulma miraba a Vegeta, mientras que este recorría el gran salón con una mirada enfurecida. Realmente Vegeta parecía incomodo en aquel lugar. Muy incomodo.

- Ya saben lo que desean tomar?- Le pregunto un camarero realmente amable.

- Ya era hora.- Se quejo Vegeta que le entrego la carta de mala manera.- Traiga un poco de todo.

El camarero se quedo sorprendido ante la petición de Vegeta y Bulma sonrió divertida. Entonces el camarero la miro a ella.

- Yo tomare una ensalada de primero y un numero 5 de segundos.

- Alguna cosa para beber?

- Si, traiga un vino tinto, por favor. Que sea bueno.

- En seguida.

Bulma miro de nuevo a Vegeta que había vuelto a la mirada de enfado.

- Ya verás como te gusta el sitio.- Le dijo Bulma.- Es el mejor restaurante de la cuidad.

- No hay que saber mucho para cocinar mejor que tu.- Se quejo él.

Bulma frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero nuevamente sorno.- No dejaría que vegeta estropeara aquella noche con sus estúpidos comentarios.

- Entonces tal vez podamos salir más a menudo, así no tendrás que volver a comer lo que yo te preparo.

Vegeta clavo una mirada de enfado sobre Bulma ante sus palabras y de nuevo los dos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

- Como eran las mujeres de tu plantea, Vegeta?- Le pregunto ella curiosa.

- Como quieres que fueran? Mujeres!

- También tenían... cola?

- Claro.

Bulma sonrió divertida.

- Y que me dices... sobre... ya sabes... las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres? Como eran?

Vegeta la miro molesto.

- A los guerreros del espacio solo nos gustaba luchar y conquistar nuevos planetas. Nosotros no perdíamos el tiempo con estupideces como lo hacéis los humanos.

Bulma frunció el ceño nuevamente.

- Y como teníais hijos?

Vegeta lo miro algo incomodo.

- Acaso eres tonta o que? Como quieres que los tengamos!?

- No seas grosero Vegeta.- Le recrimino ella.- Acabas de decirme que solo os importaba luchar y conquistar planetas!

- Y para seguir conquistando se necesitan nuevos guerreros.- Especifico él.

- Así que se trata de eso, no? Solo tenéis hijos para hacer nuevos guerreros? Y que me dices del amor?

- Solo dices tonterías. Un guerrero no conoce el amor. No lo necesita para nada.

- Goku si conoce el amor.

- El imbecil de Kakarotto no cuenta.

Bulma chasqueo la lengua justo cuando el camarero servia el vino. Ella cogió su copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Pero aun no se sentía saciada en sus dudas con Vegeta.

- Y que me dices... de ya sabes?

Vegeta la miro casi perdiendo la paciencia.

- Como quieres que sepa en que piensas ahora?

- Ya sabes hombre! Eso!

- Y que es eso?

- Pues eso.- Le dijo ella haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

Vegeta la miro incrédulo.

- No se de que hablas.

- Maldita sea! Del Sexo!- Grito ella.

Todo el restaurante se giro entonces para mirarla. Había gritado lo suficiente para que la escuchara todo el mundo y en segundos sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

Vegeta también miro a su alrededor molesto por aquellas miradas.

- Pasa algo?- Pregunto en alto provocando que todos volvieran la atención a sus mesas nuevamente.

Después miro a Bulma.

- Has de gritar siempre, mujer?- Le pregunto enfadado.

- Ha sido culpa tuya.- Se defendió ella.

- Menuda cara.- Dijo él.

Pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que trajo los primeros platos. Durante largo rato Vegeta devoro sus platos ignorando a Bulma completamente y a su ultima pregunta. Bulma espero paciente que Vegeta arrasara con todos los platos que salían de la cocina casi sin descanso. De nuevo todo el restáurate les prestaba atención, aunque esta vez provocado por el enorme apetito de Vegeta. Y no fue hasta que este estuvo saciado que volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

- Podemos irnos ya?

Bulma lo miro enfadada.

- Ya esta? Te crees que se trata solo de eso? De devorar platos e irte?

- Es una cena, no? Pues ya he cenado.- Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- A donde vas?

- Y a ti que te parece? Ya he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti. Quiero esos robots y los quiero ya!

Bulma se levanto de la mesa, pago la cuenta y los dos salieron del restaurante.

- Menuda cara tienes Vegeta. Creo que esta ha sido la pero cita de mi vida.

Vegeta la miro molesto ante aquello.

- Cita?

Bulma lo miro sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

-Bueno, ya sabes...

- Esto no ha sido una cita, mujer!

- Tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer, yo te invite a cenar y tu aceptaste. Eso es exactamente la definición de cita, Vegeta. – Le contesto ella molesta.

- Tonterías. Yo he venido porque quería robots y tu me los darías a cambio de esto. Eso es un trato, no una cita.

Bulma suspiro perdiendo la paciencia.

- Muy bien, Vegeta, como quieras. Entonces ha sido el peor trato que he hecho en mi vida! Contento?

- Hmp!- Dijo girándose.- Lo dicho, quiero esos robots cuanto antes.

Bulma estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Vegeta alzo el vuelo y desapareció en el cielo dejándola completamente sola en mitad de la cuidad.

- Maldito Vegeta.- Murmuró ella enfadada mientras buscaba en su bolso una cápsula.

Cuando Vegeta llego a la Corporación Cápsula fue directamente a su habitación. Se quito aquella horrible ropa y se tumbo sobre la cama.

Una cita! Menudas estupideces que decía aquella mujer chalada!

Él jamás podría interesarse por una humana de esa manera. Jamás.

Él era el Príncipe de los guerreros y no acabaría idiotizado como Kakarotto con una mujer humana. Y mucho menos cometería la deshonra de tener un hijo como había echo él.

Después de matar a los androides se ocuparía de Kakarotto y de su maldita familia. Volvería a conquistar planeta, tras planeta y ocuparía su lugar en el mundo, siendo, desgraciadamente, el ultimo de su estirpe.

CONTINUARA...

J.J AMY: Espero que os haya gustado lo leído hasta el momento. Si encontráis alguna diferencia en los nombres es debido a que yo siempre he visto la serie en catalán y la cosa cambia bastante. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Si alguien quiere dejarme un mensaje que no lo dude, estaré agradecida.

Nos vemos después de las vacaciones, con nuevos capítulos.


	4. La mujer de pelo azul

**La mujer de pelo azul.**

Dos semanas, ese era el tiempo que había trascurrido desde que Bulma y Vegeta cenaran juntos.

Después de la cena Bulma no había perdido tiempo en fabricarle a Vegeta unos nuevos ciborts aquella misma noche, perfeccionándolos todo lo que pudo. Pues Bulma era tan orgullosa como el mismo Vegeta y no dejaría que él tuviera alguna queja sobre su trato.

Y después de no pegar ojo en toda la noche, Vegeta tubo sus nuevos ciborts en la Cápsula antes de que pudiera quejarse.

Pero habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquello y Bulma apenas había vuelto a ver a Vegeta desde entonces y cuando, por simple casualidad, se encontraban en la cocina o en alguna otra estancia de la enorme casa, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Así, que de nuevo, Bulma se sentía tan lejos de Vegeta como siempre.

Por otro lado, Vegeta se entrenaba duramente en la Cápsula de gravedad con sus nuevos ciborts y subiendo poco a poco la gravedad que le envolvía. Pero pese a sus grandes esfuerzos, él seguía sintiéndose muy lejos del poder que Goku había conseguido con su transformación de súper guerrero. Pero porque?

Hacia mucho que Vegeta había superado la fuerza de gravedad con la que Goku se había entrenado de camino a Namek y sin duda hacía mucho más tiempo que se entrenaba. Además estaba el echo de que él era el príncipe de los súper guerreros, mientras que Goku solo era un miserable de tercera clase. Como era entonces posible que no pudiera transformarse en súper guerrero aquellas alturas?

Que secreto había ocultado Goku? Y lo que era peor. Porque aquel desconocido del futuro podía transformase en súper guerrero? Quien era él?

Todos esos pensamientos rondaba la cabeza de Vegeta cada día, cada minuto de su vida, mientras entrenaba duramente. Y eso lo enfadaba. Lo enfadaba en sobre mesura. Como en aquellos instantes, en que incluso había dejado de entrenar, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y con los puños apretados concentraba su energía provocando un gran temblor bajo el suelo que pisaba.

- Porque? Porque?- Se preguntaba mientras su energía seguía concentrándose más y más.- Él no es más que un imbecil. No puede ser mejor que yo!

Vegeta grito aquellas ultimas palabras provocando que toda la energía que había concentrado se desplazara como en una honda expansiva que se esparció por la nave en segundos y provocando que toda la Corporación Cápsula temblara bajo sus cimientos, mientras sus ciborts se destruyeron, desintegrándose como si no fueran nada.

Tras aquello la energía de Vegeta se disipo dejando a un Vegeta agotado y sudoroso.

- Vegeta! Vegeta!

Su voz sonó tras su espalda y Vegeta supo que Bulma le estaba hablado a trabes del transmisor. Pero este ni siquiera se giro para mira la enorme pantalla.

- Es que no me oyes Vegeta?- Le dijo ella algo más enfadada.- Acaso quieres destruir toda la casa o que?

Vegeta ignoro nuevamente aquellas estridentes palabras y miro sus ciborts rotos. Aquello si era una pesadilla. No había deseado romperlos tan pronto.

- Como no dejes de ignorarme desconectare la Cápsula, me has oído?

Al fin Vegeta, arto de aquella voz que se colaba en su cabeza se giro para mirar a Bulma en la enorme pantalla de la nave. De quien habría sido la idea de instalar aquello?

- Porque no me dejas en paz, mujer?- Le dijo de mala gana.- Tu voz me desconcentra.

- Como te atreves? Algunos han comparado mi voz con las de las sirenas!

- Menudos imbeziles.- Dijo volviendo a girarse para dirigirse a los mandos de la gravedad y apagarla.

Bulma gruño pero decidió olvidar aquellas ultimas palabras de Vegeta.

- No me importa que te entrenes, pero intenta no destruirlo todo, quieres?

- Tus ciborts han vuelto a estropearse.

- Más bien di que tu los has roto. Mis inventos no se estropean.

Sin decir nada más Vegeta abandono la Cápsula. Descansaría unas horas antes de volver al duro entrenamiento y aprovecharía para comer alguna cosa.

Comió lo que pudo de la cocina y entonces fue hasta el laboratorio con intención de encontrarse con la peliazul.

No se equivoco, al entrar vio a Bulma con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca bastante sencilla, mientras en su cintura se enroscaba un cinturón lleno de herramientas, inclinada sobre el motor de una nave.

Ella estaba tan atareada que no percibió su presencia o al menos no se inmuto ante ella.

- Porque no te dejas de tonterías y me haces nuevos ciborts?

Su voz, la cual no esperaba, hizo que Bulma se levantara repentinamente y su cabeza golpeo duramente contra la puerta del motor.

- Hay! Maldita sea Vegeta!- Le dijo girándose mientras se fregaba la cabeza.- Nunca te han dicho hay que llamar a la puerta!?

Vegeta casi no pudo contener la media sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro ante aquello. Pero como siempre ignoro sus palabras.

- Necesito más ciborts!

- Eso ya lo imaginaba. Lo que no logro imaginar es porque debería hacerte nuevos ciborts. Siempre me rompo la cabeza para hacerte nuevos ciborts, gastando materiales carísimos y tu acabas dejándolos en nada!- Le dijo enfadada.

- No iras a pedirme otra de esas cosas extrañas, verdad? Porque la respuesta es no!

- No pienso pedirte absolutamente nada! Los tratos contigo son una perdida de tiempo.- Dijo ella que volvió a inclinarse sobre el motor.- Ahora mismo estoy ocupada con esta nave. Necesito que sea la más rápida del mercado antes del sábado. Con lo que no tengo tiempo para tus juguetes, Vegeta. Tendrás que esperar.

Vegeta emitió un pequeño gruñido de enfado ante sus palabras y se cruzo de brazos. Y miro a la extraña mujer.

Como se atrevía siempre ha hablarle de aquella manera? Solo había que mirarla para ver su fragilidad, con aquellos delgadas piernas y aquellos débiles brazos. Y su energía, era casi inexistente. Apenas apreciable cuando estaba cerca. Aunque ha veces este se disparaba ante algún enfado.

Aquellas humanas eran muy diferentes a las mujeres de su planeta. Estas eran fuertes, independientes! Guerreras orgullosas, tanto o más que los hombres. Pero ella. Ella no era nada de aquello y su aspecto era... como describirlo... dulce? Tal vez sería esa la palabra si él hubiese conocido el pleno significado de esta.

Aunque debía reconocer, que las humanas, en especial aquella que tenía frente a sus ojos, eran más femeninas y no por eso menos orgullosas.

Aunque pese a su debilidad, Bulma había acompañado a sus amigos a Namek y siempre había estado rodeada de guerreros. Míseros, pero guerreros.

Porque? Porque aquella mujer era diferente?

De nuevo los ojos de Vegeta se posaron sobre aquellas piernas. En su planeta, muchos la hubiesen considerado una mujer hermosa. Aunque con una lengua demasiado viperina.

Pero la pregunta que entonces rondo la cabeza de Vegeta fue otra.

Porque estaba allí, tras ella, con la mirada perdida en su cuerpo y pensando en ella?

Bulma por su parte, podía sentir claramente los ojos de Vegeta clavados en ella y eso provoco que sus manos se volvieron débiles y torpes. Porque seguía allí? Se pregunto? Acaso estaba pensando en matarla o estaba esperando alguna otras respuesta por su parte?

Al fin se giro, mientras su mente pensaba con rapidez alguna cosa que decirle al hombre.

- Que haces ahí plantado Vegeta? No estarás mirándome el trasero, verdad?- Le pregunto en un tono divertido.

El cuerpo de Vegeta se irguió ante aquellas palabras y volvió a mirarla con enfado.

- Eres una mujer muy vulgar, sabes? Debería darte vergüenza hablar como lo haces!

- Vaya! Hablo el pricipito! – Le contesto ella molesta pese a esperar aquella respuesta.- Pero sabes, creo que realmente estabas mirándome el trasero!

- Y para que demonios iba a mirarte yo el trasero mujer? No eres más que una insignificante humana a la cual desprecio tanto como a los demás pésimos habitantes de este planeta.

- Pues es el planeta en el que vives, Vegeta. Es más, la pésima mujer es la que te alimenta!

- Hmp!- Dijo Vegeta girando la cabeza.- Porque no me haces unos ciborts nuevos para que pueda seguir entrenándome? Sino, en apenas un año, este planeta será historia!

- Ya te he dicho que tengo que entregar...

Bulma no tubo tiempo de terminar la frase, cuando Vegeta alzo el brazos y lanzando una bola de energía insignificante hizo la nave, en la que tanto había trabajado Bulma, en añicos.

- Problema resuelto, ahora quiero esos ciborts o seguiré destruyendo todo lo que encuentre a mi paso!

Bulma miro la destrozada nave en parte con sorpresa y en parte con temor. Después del tiempo pasado junto a Vegeta no hubiese imaginado de él algo como aquello. Pero estaba claro que no debía olvidar nunca quien era Vegeta.

Giro lentamente la cara para mirar al orgulloso hombre que parecía divertido con su destrozos.

- Pero como te atreves?- El grito escapo de la boca de Bulma casi sin pensarlo- He trabajado muy duramente durante estas dos ultimas semanas en esta nave Vegeta!

- Haz los ciborts.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta se dio la vuelta y abandono el laboratorio.

Bulma se quedo perpleja al verlo marchar.

Fueron pasadas largas horas cuando Bulma dejo unos nuevos ciborts frente a la nave de Vegeta y vio a trabes de las pequeñas ventanas a Vegeta entrenarse nuevamente pese a ser altas horas de la noche.

No los había mejorado, ni había retocado absolutamente nada, se había dedicado ha hacerle unos idénticos.

Pero aquello no era lo importante. Durante las horas en las que Bulma había trabajado en los ciborts se sintió atrapada y es que sentía que durante aquellas dos ultimas semanas había perdido el poder sobre sus actos.

Ella, una inteligente y hermosa mujer, había pasado los días pensando en un hombre que apenas la miraba a la cara. Y lo que era mucho peor. Se había dejado dominar haciendo aquellos miserables robots.

Ella no era así. Ella jamás había obedecido a ningún hombre! Y eso era algo que iba a arreglar. Pero lejos de él.

Lejos de aquellos intensos ojos negros que la perturbaban en lo más profundo de su alma. Lejos de aquellos labios que la habían echo soñar despierta.

Se iría de viaje, completamente sola, como había echo en innumerables ocasiones en su juventud.

Iría en busca de una nueva aventura!

Vegeta detuvo sus entrenamientos cuando sintió nuevamente la energía de Bulma alejarse y apagando la gravedad, se aproximo a la puerta de entrada y la abrió.

Ante él quedaron unos nuevos ciborts, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, no, sino sentir la energía de Bulma alejarse en el cielo.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno espero que os vaya gustando la historia. Pronto colgare un nuevo episodio donde Bulma encontrara nuevas aventuras, aunque no tan sola como ella imagina.

No dudéis en dejar nuevos mensajes, me animan a seguir adelante.

Saludos.

J.J.Amy


	5. Dudas

**Dudas.**

Vegeta intento nuevamente cerrar los ojos y concebir el sueño. Pero tras largo rato estos volvieron a abrirse amplios y despejados de sueño. Que le pasaba?

Había entrenado durante duras horas y se sentía increíblemente agotado. Pero pese ha eso, era incapaz de dormirse. Que demonios le pasaba?

Aquel ultimo día Vegeta había sido incapaz de concentrarse en su entrenamiento y ahora era incapaz de dormirse y es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente viajaba mucho más allá de lo permitido.

Vegeta se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj que había en la pequeña mesita.

Un día, hacia un día que Bulma había desaparecido sin decir una palabra y mientras él pensó que su ausencia le ayudaría a concentrarse nuevamente en sus entrenamientos, había sido todo lo contrario. No podía dejar de preguntarse donde estaría o con quien. Y porque demonios se había largado de aquella manera.

Vegeta suspiro enfadado consigo mismo. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en la peliazul? Tenia nuevos ciborts, la cápsula iba de maravilla y los robots cocinaban para él. Que más quería? No la necesitaba para nada. Y pese a eso, cada vez que se despistaba un poco, se concentraba para intentar localizar su energía, inútilmente.

Débil mujer!

Cuando Vegeta comprendió al fin que no podría dormir enciendo la luz de la habitación y encendió la televisión. Nunca antes había prestado atención a aquel invento humano. Pero parecía que esta entretenía a los humanos. Tal vez le ayudaría a sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza o tal vez se quedara dormido del aburrimiento. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le servia.

Vegeta paso de un canal a otro indiferente, casi sin prestar atención a lo que sus ojos veían. Todo aquella no parecían más que tonterías.

Pero entonces un canal atrajo su atención.

La silueta de la desnudez de la mujer que quedo ante sus ojos no le hubiese llamado nunca la atención en cualquier otro momento, pero aquella noche quedo prendado de la imagen.

Sexo. Llevaba tanto tiempo rondando por el espacio sin planeta que casi había olvidado lo que era. Aunque lo cierto es que nunca se intereso demasiado por aquello, tal vez porque era muy joven cuando su planeta fue destruido por Freezer y aunque lo había probado en alguna ocasión, él siempre se había sentido más interesado por la lucha y la conquista de nuevos planetas. Después había conocido a Goku y habían pasado un millón de cosas que lo habían mantenido alejado de aquel recuerdo.

Recordó que Bulma le había preguntado sobre aquello en la cena en el restaurante, pero él no había contestado.

Vegeta resoplo nuevamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer. Otra vez estaba ella en su cabeza. Incluso entonces, mirando el cuerpo de otra mujer, ella volvía a su mente.

Sintió su cuerpo endurecerse y no supo si era por las imágenes o por su recuerdo de aquella noche y eso provoco un gruñido en su garganta.

Cuando la tenía a su lado no pensaba en ella. Nada! Porque demonios lo hacia ahora? Acaso su cuerpo estaba recordándole las necesidades de cualquier hombre?

Por Dios! Pero no con una humana! Eso era... era... vulgar. Un príncipe como él no podía sentirse atraído por una humana.

Vegeta apago la tele de nuevo enfadado por sus pensamiento y se quedo mirando la pantalla negra durante un largo rato.

Estaba claro que no dejaría de pensar en aquella mujer hasta que estuviera de vuelta en la casa. Entonces él volvería a olvidarse de todas esas tonterías que rondaban por su cabeza y podría volver a su entrenamiento.

Pero como hacerla volver? Con que excusa?

Vegeta sonrió. Fácil. Pensó él.

Y con aquel pensamiento salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la Cápsula de gravedad donde seguidamente destruyo los nuevos ciborts que Bulma le había echo.

Ya tenía una excusa. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarla.

Bulma apago la tele y dando un gran bostezo se dirigió a la cama.

Llevaba un día de viaje. Había recorrido una gran distancia por carretera únicamente con una moto, como en los viejos tiempo y con ella había llevado sus antiguas investigaciones de tesoros perdidos.

Aquellos archivos recopilados en su juventud, podían parecer una estupidez. Mentiras. Leyendas. Pero las bolas de dragón habían sido una leyenda hasta que encontró la primera de ellas y decidió emprender un viaje que la llevaría hasta aquel día. Y al mirar atrás solo podía recordar buenos momentos, divertidas aunque peligrosas aventuras y muchos buenos amigos.

Al anochecer había parado en un gran descampado cerca de un bosque y había abierto una cápsula de la que había salido aquella pequeña casita en la que ahora se encontraba.

Había pasado largo rato releyendo todos aquellos archivos hasta dar con uno que llamo su atención.

Se decía que en las profundidades de una cueva en las montañas Trenke, al sur, se encontraba un maravilloso tesoro. Y allí se dirigiría Bulma. Aunque esperaría hasta mañana para continuar su camino.

El vuelo de Vegeta se detuvo nuevamente para concentrarse en encontrar la energía de Bulma, pero nuevamente fue inútil. Ya había amanecido y no sabía donde podría encontrarse aquella maldita mujer. Aunque la distancia que ella hubiese podido recorrer en tan poco tiempo no sería demasiado, con lo que Vegeta estaba seguro de que acabaría encontrándola.

Bulma miro una ultima vez los planos y decidió su camino. Le quedaba un largo viaje aun por delante hasta llegar a las montañas, tal vez un par de días en moto, uno en alguna nave. Pero se trataba de vivir la aventura, así que nuevamente se subió a su moto y emprendió el camino.

Fue casi el medio día cuando Vegeta localizo la débil energía de Bulma alejándose hacia el sur. Y en apenas unos minutos Vegeta localizo la moto a lo lejos por una carretera desértica que cruzaba a trabes de las montañas.

A donde iría? Se pregunto Vegeta mientras la seguía a una distancia prudencial. Tal vez esperaría un poco en hacerse notar. Se dijo.

Bulma detuvo la moto junto a un enorme bosque que se extendía hasta donde podía ver con la mirada. En aquel lugar no había nadie más que ella, así que abrió nuevamente la cápsula de la casa y después decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Camino por el bosque sin alejarse demasiado de la casa y del camino. Lo cierto es que estar sola era aburridísimo. Ella no había estado sola desde el día en que conoció a Goku y a Yamcha.

Bulma suspiro ante el recuerdo de Yamcha. Le había querido mucho, pero su amor parecía haberse apagado por entero en su corazón. Ahora no era más que un amigo, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Y todos los demás estarían entrenándose duramente para la llegada de los androides. Así que debía seguir sola.

Justo con aquel pensamiento Bulma escucho un ruido tras su espalda que la hizo girarse bruscamente. Pero no consiguió ver nada o a nadie.

- Hola?- Pregunto algo asustada.- Hay alguien ahí?

Pero no recibió respuesta, con lo que nuevamente siguió con su paseo y de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Pero nuevamente escucho aquel ruido tras ella y al girarse quedo ante ella un enorme monstruo que rugió al verla.

Un enrome grito se escapo de la boca de Bulma a la misma vez que echaba a correr. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y de vez en cuando se giraba para ver el enrome animal, que derivando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la seguía a poca distancia.

Fue gusto, volviendo a mirar hacia atrás para comprobar la distancia que la separaba del aquel espantoso monstruo empeñado en comérsela, cuando, de repente, la tierra desapareció a sus pies.

De nuevo un grito desgarró su garganta, mientras Bulma se sentía caer al vació y casi por casualidad sus brazos se sujetaron a una especia de tronco que sobresalía de aquel barranco.

El monstruo desapareció, seguramente dándola por perdida, pero al mirar hacia abajo, lo que quedo ante ella fue aun más desolador. Un profundo barranco del cual no podía ver el final. Una abismo del cual solo le separaba los débiles brazos que se aferraban con fuerza al tronco. Pero sabía que no aguantaría demasiado, sabía que su fuerzas acabarían cediendo.

- Socorro!- Grito desesperada.- Que alguien me ayude!

Vegeta, no muy lejos de ella, contemplo la escena molesto. Ahora se vería obligado a intervenir y no podría descubrir hacia donde se dirigía aquella mujer.

- Socorro!

De nuevo su grito pareció atravesar el bosque.

Era casi patético la debilidad de los humanos. Se pregunto cuanto aguantaría amarrada en aquel tronco luchando por su vida.

- Socorro!- Dijo ya casi desesperada!- Que alguien me ayude!- Suplico.

Y es que las fuerzas de Bulma comenzaban a flojear ante el peso de su cuerpo. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho y lo que era peor, sabía que nadie acudiría en su ayuda.

Pero entonces, añadiéndose a su mala suerte, el tronco cedió levemente, amenazando con separase de la tierra que lo sujetaba e inclinado aun más el cuerpo de Bulma.

- Socorro! Por favor!

Pero aquella ultima suplica se convirtió en un grito cuando el tronco cedió del todo y Bulma volvió a sentirse caer por el barranco.

Por unos segundos pensó que iba a morir y por extraño que pareciera solo una persona cruzo por su mente en aquel momento, la que ella menos hubiese imaginado. Vegeta.

Pero entonces sintió que volvía a detenerse. Abrió los ojos confusa y miro el final del barranco, un río, con espanto, para después mirar que era lo que le había salvado y lo que tan fuertemente se aferraba a su brazo.

Cuando vio a Vegeta sujetándola del brazo casi no pudo creerlo.

Y sin decir una palabra Vegeta alzo al vuelo, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estomago al sentir su cuerpo volar por los aires. Aunque aquello duro apenas unos segundos, pues poco después sus pies tocaban suelo firme y Vegeta la soltaba.

Bulma cayo de culo al suelo aun apabullada por todo lo que había pasado y miro a Vegeta que seguía mirándola sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Me has salvado la vida.- Dijo ella casi atónita.

- Cualquier cosa para que dejes de gritar.- Se quejo él.

Bulma frunció el ceño molesta por aquel comentario y se levanto del suelo sacudiendo sus pantalones.

- Que se supone que haces aquí Vegeta? Esta es mi aventura!

- Ha eso lo llamas aventura?- Se quejo él.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Si no fuera por mi estarías muerta.

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Que haces aquí? Como me has encontrado? Acaso me has seguido?

- No digas más tonterías, mujer. Si he venido es por el simple echo de que tus ciborts han vuelto a romperse. Cuando los hayas arreglado podrás seguir con lo que quiera que estés haciendo.

- Un día! Vegeta.- Le dijo ella enfadada.- Solo hace un día que te hice los ciborts! Como es posible que los hayas vuelto a romper?

- Será porque tus inventos dejan mucho que desear.- Se quejo el.

- Como te atreves? – Bulma bufo enfadada.- Sabes que? No pienso volver! Me he propuesto hacer este viaje y no regresare hasta haber encontrado el tesoro!

- Tesoro?- Pregunto él incrédulo.

- No es el tesoro en si lo que me importa, sino encontrarlo. Una vez encontré las bola de dragón y esta vez encontrare el tesoro de la montaña de Trenke.

Vegeta frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

- Y donde están esa montaña?

- Apenas a un día de viaje.

- Podríamos llegar en unas horas.- Concluyo él

- Podríamos?- Pregunto ella por primera vez sorprendida.

Vegeta la miro nuevamente molesto.

- Quiero esos ciborts, así que busquemos ese maldito tesoro y volvamos.

- Nadie te ha pedido ayuda! Esto es algo que quiero hacer sola.

- Tardarías demasiado, eso si no te matas antes y yo no tengo tiempo que perder. Así que recoge las cosas y emprendamos el camino.

Bulma miro a Vegeta incrédula. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El apuesto hombre esperaba frente a ella para partir de inmediato a la montaña Trenke en busca de su tesoro, de su aventura. Lo cierto es que sola se hubiese aburrido y pese a que el carácter de Vegeta era detestable la mayor parte del tiempo, dejaría de estar sola y compartiría aquello con alguien. Aunque seguramente, en compañía de Vegeta dejaría de ser una aventura para convertirse en un mero paseo por el monte.

- Vamos! Que haces hay pasmada?- Gruño él.

- Estaba pensando.- Contesto ella de mala gana mientras se acercaba a la casa.

Apretó el botón de la casa y esta se convirtió en seguida en una pequeña cápsula. La recogió del suelo y cuando fue a guardarla en su caja, que debía estar en su bolsillo, vio que no estaba.

- Maldita sea! He perdido las cápsulas!- Exclamo espantada.

Vegeta observo como inútilmente Bulma se rebuscaba en los bolsillos como si así fuera a reaparecer la caja.

- Mi coche! Mi moto! Mi nave! Todo perdido!

Vegeta resoplo cansado.

- Vamonos ya!

Bulma lo miro crispada, pero entonces vio que Vegeta se acercaba a ella con una mirada que no consiguió comprender.

Bulma vio como poco a poco la distancia que les separaba se acortaba, cada vez más peligrosamente. Hasta que al final Vegeta se detuvo frente a ella a unos escasos centímetros.

Sintió de repente que su respiración se entrecortaba ante su proximidad y clavo sus mirada en sus profundos ojos negros que permanecían fijos sobre ella, inexpresivos.

Pero entonces sintió la mano de Vegeta rodeando su cintura y con un pequeño empujoncito, Vegeta la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, quedando el uno frente a otro y ahora eran sus labios los que apenas estaban separados por unos centímetros.

Una intensa fuerza se apodero de Bulma al sentir el duro cuerpo del guerrero tan próximo al suyo y deseo con toda su alma besar aquellos labios, que tan cerca, la estaban tentando.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, Vegeta se alzo del suelo a gran velocidad provocando que el estomago de Bulma diera un vuelco de emoción, para después detenerse en las alturas. Bulma aparto la mirada de sus ojos apenas unos segundos para ver lo lejos que había quedado el suelo de ellos.

- Hacia donde?- Le pregunto Vegeta provocando que ella volviera a mirarle.

- Al sur.- Apenas pudo pronunciar en un susurro.

Vegeta miro a Bulma una vez más antes de emprender el camino y es que el cuerpo de la mujer parecía transmitir un calor que lo estaba envolviendo por completo. Lo mejor era acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible y volver a la Corporación Cápsula lo antes posible.

La noche les alcanzo en pleno vuelo. Y Bulma no podía esta más maravillada. Después de unos instantes de incomodidad, Bulma se había relajado en los brazos de Vegeta, sintiéndose completamente segura. Ahora solo disfrutaba de las maravillosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al estar sobrevolando los cielos, tan próxima al hombre que ocupaba su cabeza. Sintió que hubiese podido esta de aquella manera toda su vida, entre sus brazos, con él, legos de todo lo demás.

Pero entonces la enorme montaña de Trenke quedo frente a ellos.

- Es esa.- Dijo Bulma señalándosela.

Vegeta observo la enorme montaña que parecía alzarse hasta el infinito. Era una montaña rocosa y oscura, cosa que la hacia parecer tétrica.

Vegeta perdió altura hasta posar sus pies en el suelo justo a los pies de la montaña. Sostuvo a Bulma en sus brazos unos segundos más y después la soltó.

Los dos miraron la montaña.

- Creo que será mejor pasar la noche aquí y buscar el tesoro mañana.- Dijo Bulma mientras sacaba la única cápsula que ahora tenía.

- Y que pasa si no hay ningún tesoro?

Bulma hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros, mientras frente a ellos aparecía la casa.

Bulma entro con decisión a la casa y encendió las luces. Vegeta se lo pensó unos segundos, para después seguirla.

- Que te parece, eh?- Dijo orgullosa.- No esta mal, verdad?

Vegeta observo la pequeña estancia con molestia. En comparación a la Corporación Cápsula, aquello no era más que una ratonera.

- Si tu lo dices.

Mmm! Me muero de hombre.- Con aquello Bulma se acerco a la pequeña cocina abierta al comedor y abrió la nevera.- Me temo que solo tengo comida precocinada.

- Puedo imaginarlo.- Se quejo él. – Podrías aprender a cocinar en vez de perder el tiempo buscando tesoros.

- No seas grosero Vegeta.- Se molesto ella.- O te dejo sin comer.

Hmp.- Con un gesto de enfado Vegeta se sentó en el sillón ignorando por completo a la mujer.

A diferencia de la noche pasada, Vegeta se quedo dormido en la pequeña cama en segundos, mientras Bulma, en la cama de al lado, creía imposible dormirse.

Miro a Vegeta, quien dormía placidamente en la otra cama.

En su vida habían muchas personas importantes y muy queridas. Todos sus amigos ocupaban una parte en su corazón. Pero aquel día, al creerse muerta solo había podido pensar en el hombre que ahora tenía frente a ella. Incluso en sus últimos meses con Yamcha había pensado en él.

Que le estaba pasando con Vegeta? Realmente aquel orgulloso guerrero se estaba ganando un pequeño espacio en su corazón?

Creía a Vegeta un hombre apuesto, en realidad le parecía increíblemente guapo. Su cuerpo musculado, sus profundos ojos negros... todo él le parecía perfecto, deseable hasta la locura. Pero hablar de amor era muy diferente.

Jamás recibiría amor de un hombre como Vegeta. No se merecía que ella lo amase. Pero realmente, Bulma, temía estar enamorándose de Vegeta.

CONTINUARA...

_Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo._

_Espero que os guste y que os haga disfrutar tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo._

_Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me escriben. Me ayudáis a seguir adelante._

_Saludos;_

J.J Amy 


	6. Esto es una aventura?

**Esto es una aventura?**

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron ante la claridad que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la casa. Durante unos segundos tubo que recordar donde se encontraba y al hacerlo giro la cabeza para mirar a Bulma que dormía en la cama de al lado.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, en la que no se había podido quitar a aquella mujer de la cabeza, esta, Vegeta había dormido profundamente. Pero eso no había significado olvidarse de ella. Su sueño se había vuelto perturbado ante la presencia de Bulma. Su sueño se había remontado al día anterior, al alzar el vuelo con ella, Bulma le había rodeado del cuello y él le había aferrado su cintura con mayor fuerza, con una necesidad inhumana de sentirla cerca. Dios! Entonces la había besado. Se había fundido en sus labios que lo habían perturbado por completo, encendiendo en el una excitación que aun perduraba. Y casi le había molestado despertarse. Ahora, despierto y consciente de la realidad Vegeta se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por aquel sueño y por el duro y palpitante miembro entre sus piernas que aun la deseaba.

Miro de nuevo a Bulma que dormía profundamente o al menos eso parecía. Su media melena azul se desparramaba por la almohada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una enorme y gruesa manta y solo una pierna, se aventuraba fuera de esta. Vegeta se fijo en aquella larga y desnuda pierna con curiosidad. Era tentadora, sin duda alguna. En realidad aquella mujer a la que tanto había ignorado cada día parecía algo más tentadora con cada día que pasaba.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría. Era sin duda lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos para apagar el calor que esa mujer encendía en su interior.

Porque entre todas las mujeres que se habían cruzado en su camino a lo largo de su vida, era Bulma la que había encendido aquel deseo dormido?

Cuando Vegeta salió del baño largo rato después Bulma estaba sentada a la mesa desayunando placidamente. También había preparado su desayuno, así que sin decir una palabras Vegeta se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desayunar.

Bulma no había podido evitar mirar a Vegeta vestido con unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Sin duda estaba guapo aquella mañana.

- Buenos días.- Dijo ella molesta al ver que Vegeta no iba a decir nada.

- Serán para ti.- Se quejo él.

- Porque siempre estas de tan mal humor? – Le pregunto ella.

- Porque no comes y me dejas desayunar tranquilo? Ya tengo bastante con estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.- Con aquellas palabras Vegeta siguió desayunando.

Bulma bufo molesta y se levanto de la mesa.

- Iré a darme una ducha. No intentes espiarme eh Vegeta!- Le dijo en un tono gracioso.

Aquello provoco que toda la comida que Vegeta tenía en la boca saliera disparada para después ver a una divertida Bulma que descaradamente le guiño un ojo antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

- Pero que mujer tan vulgar!- Se quejo él.

Vegeta se levanto de la mesa al haberse quedado sin apetito y salió al exterior a entrenar un poco.

Bulma miro a Vegeta que ascendía por la montaña con una facilidad impresiónate, mientras ella a duras penas tenía fuerzas para seguir escalando por aquellos caminos rocosos. Pero como podía quejarse cuando había sido ella la que se había empeñado ha hacer el camino a pie en vez de volando? Pero al final no pudo más que dar unos pasos más para caer de culo al suelo agotada.

Vegeta se giro a mirarla al notar que había dejado de moverse.

- Que haces?

- Ya no puedo más. Necesito descansar un poco Vegeta. Yo no soy un guerrero del espacio con fuerza ilimitada.

- A tu paso no encontraremos ese tesoro ni en cien años.- Dijo enfadado mientras se sentaba alejado de ella.

- Nadie te dijo que vinieras conmigo, Vegeta. Lo decidiste tu solo. Así que ahora no te quejes. Esta es mi aventura!

- A esto le llamas aventura? A escalar una montaña? Menuda estupidez!

Bulma lo miro con el ceño fruncido ante aquel comentario. Pero en realidad tenía razón. Comparada con las aventuras que había vivido junto a Goku y al resto de sus amigos, aquello era sin duda ridículo.

- Y que culpa tengo ya de que es este maldito lugar no haya nada? Con Goku todo terminaba siempre complicándose más de la cuenta. Solo tienes que tomar de ejemplo Namek. Cuando Gohan, Krilin y yo emprendimos el viaje solo esperábamos llegar a un pueblo pacifico, encontrar las bolas de dragón sin problemas y volver a casa. En lugar de eso no metimos en mitad de una batalla brutal provocada en gran parte por ti y por Freezer.

Vegeta hizo un gesto de molestia al escuchar el nombre de Freezer. El tampoco había esperado vivir todo aquello. Ni verse obligado a aliarse con esos terrícolas y con Goku para poder sobrevivir. Ni siquiera pensó que después de todo aquello Freezer consiguiera sobrevivir y volver a la tierra para ser vencido por aquel extraño muchacho del futuro.

- Siempre me pregunte que demonios hacías allí.

- Yo también me lo pregunte en muchas ocasiones. Fueron días difíciles, pero emocionantes. Incluso llegue a pensar que no regresaría nunca más a casa.

Vegeta suspiro.

- Podemos seguir ya?

- Si claro.- Dijo Bulma levantándose.

Los dos siguieron el camino, cada vez más separados el uno del otro. Bulma estaba ya casi al borde de la desesperación cuando una extraña sensación de mareo la hizo detenerse. Miro a Vegeta y este la miro a ella. Como si sintiera lo mismo que ella y entonces el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies con una brusquedad que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Primero pequeñas rocas se despendieron cuesta abajo por el terremoto, pero a medida que este aumentaba, las piedras que se desprendían de la cima eran mayores. Entonces Bulma vio aquella enorme piedra dirigirse hacia ella, dándole tiempo únicamente a gritar, pero antes de que esta la alcanzara una grieta se abrió bajo su cuerpo y la hizo caer al interior de lo que parecía un pasadizo oscuro que apenas pudo ver unos segundos, pues las mismas piedras que se desprendían de la cima, taparon la grita dejándola allí atrapada y en una plena oscuridad. Por suerte el temblor desapareció.

- Vegeta! Grito asustada ante la oscuridad.- Vegeta!

Vegeta miro el suelo de donde procedían los gritos de Bulma.

- Como demonios has llegado hay abajo?

- El suelo se agrieto. Creo que estoy en una especie de pasadizo, pero no veo nada.

- Maldita sea!

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta empezó a apartar las rocas una a una. Hubiese podido destruirlas en un segundo, en realidad hubiese podido destruir toda aquella montaña, pero sin duda alguna la mujer hubiese salido dañada y aun tenía que arreglarle los ciborts.

Al fin una pequeña parte de la grieta quedo a la vista de Vegeta, lo suficientemente grande como para bajar y llegar hasta Bulma.

Ahora, solo iluminados por la poca luz que entraba por la grieta, los dos observaron el largo pasillo que se extendía ante ellos.

- Te lo dije!- Dijo Bulma orgullosa.- Seguro que solo tenemos que seguir este pasillo para llegar al tesoro!

- Hmp!- Dijo Vegeta empezando a caminar.

Bulma lo vio alejarse en la oscuridad, pues por unos segundos se quedo encantada con aquel gesto orgulloso del guerrero.

- Eh! Espérame Vegeta!- Dijo corriendo hasta él.

Pero a cada paso que daban la poca luz desaparecía y se hundían más en la oscuridad.

Y cuando esta desapareció por completo Bulma sintió un escalofrió de miedo recorriendo su cuerpo y se pego a la espalda de Vegeta para asegurarse de que no lo perdía.

- No te me enganches, mujer!- Se quejo él.

- No veo nada, Vegeta!- Se defendió ella.

Vegeta suspiro y con una simple concentración apareció en su mano una pequeña bola de energía que ilumino nuevamente aquel pasillo interminable. Pero pese a aquello Bulma no se separo de la espalda de Vegeta.

- Para haber buscado esto, eres demasiado cobarde.- Se quejo él.

- Eso es muy fácil decirlo cuando se tiene tu fuerza, no te parece, Vegeta?- Le recrimino ella.

- No soy yo quien quiere buscar ese maldito tesoro.

- Deja de quejarte de una vez y continuemos.- Le dijo ella.

Los dos caminaron largo rato por aquel pasillo sin anécdotas alguna, pero entonces algo cruzo ante ellos a gran velocidad, cosa que provoco que Bulma se aferrara más a Vegeta.

- Que ha sido eso?- Le pregunto asustada.

- Creo que era una rata.

- Una rata?- Pregunto ella espantada.

Pero al dar unos pasos más no solo quedo una rata frente a ellos, sino muchas más. Tantas que parecían invadir el suelo.

Cuando Bulma vio aquello un grito de espanto escapo de su garganta y de un salto se aferró al cuello de Vegeta y sus piernas rodearon su cintura.

Vegeta suspiro enfadado por la nueva proximidad de la mujer y alzando un poco el vuelo, todo lo que el estrecho pasillo le permitió, y sobrevoló aquellos asquerosos animalejos.

- Ratas! Ratas.- Decía Bulma espantada.- Todo esta lleno.

-Deja de apretarme, mujer.- Se quejo Vegeta al notar que Bulma hacia más fuerza con los brazos y con las piernas.

- Son asquerosas!

- Haberlo pensado antes de meterte en este agujero!

- No entre, me caí dentro.

Vegeta gruño enfadado y acelero el vuelo para salir de allí lo antes posible.

Al fin las ratas desaparecieron poco a poco y Vegeta pudo volver a bajar al suelo y aunque Bulma se bajo de su espalda, se aferró a sus hombros y lo siguió sin soltarle un segundo.

- Casi prefiero las trampas.- Dijo ella al verse liberado de las ratas.

- Trampas?

- Una vez encontremos en un lugar como este Goku, Krilin y yo mientras huíamos de del ejercito de la cinta roja. Habían trampas por todas las partes.

- Y hubo un tesoro?

- Si.- Contesto ella.- Pero tuvimos que abandonarlo allí.

Los dos continuaron el camino en silencio cuando de repente el camino se dividió en dos.

- Y ahora que?- Pregunto Bulma.- Cual será el correcto?

Bulma los miro con duda.

- Decide deprisa.- Se impaciento Vegeta.

- Estoy intentando pensar Vegeta!- Le grito ella desesperada.

Aquel grito pareció expandirse por los pasillos hasta perderse en el olvido. Pero otro ruido empezó a sonar.

- Que es eso?

Apenas Bulma termino de preguntar aquello cuando un centenar de murciélagos aparecieron por el pasillo de la izquierda.

El rostro de Bulma se puso azul y esta vez su grito fue mayor.

- Elegir el pasillo de la derecha porque no hay animalejos no ha sido muy científico, no crees?- Le pregunto Vegeta divertido mientras seguían el camino.

Solo que esta vez Bulma se había vuelto a aferrar a su espalda y no se había soltado.

- Cállate Vegeta! Aun puedo sentir esas cosas en mi pelo!- Dijo espantada.

Vegeta dibujo una media sonrisa en su cara.

- Este pasillo parece interminable.

- Tal vez el correcto era el otro.

- No digas tonterías, quieres Vegeta.

- Deja de hablarme así o caminas sola.

- Eso ni hablar.- Dijo afrentándose con fuerza a él.- Este lugar esta lleno de bichos asquerosos.

De repente al final del pasillo se pudo distinguir una claridad.

- Que será esa claridad?

- Espero que el final de este maldito pasillo.- Dijo Vegeta.

Se acercaron más y más hasta la claridad hasta que al fin el largo pasillo termino dando en una amplia estancia. Donde por pequeños agujeros en el techo, entraba la luz del día, que iluminaba el lugar.

La estancia era como un enorme agujero en la piedra y justo en mitad de esta, un cofre cerrado era iluminado por un agujero mayor.

- El cofre!- Dijo Bulma bajándose de la espalda de Vegeta.- No puedo creérmelo, a sido relativamente fácil, no crees?

- Si, demasiado fácil.- Dijo Vegeta desconfiado mirando a su alrededor.

- Vemos cual es el misterioso tesoro!

Emocionada por haber encontrado su tesoro Bulma se encamino hasta el cofre confiada. Se agacho a su lado y abrió el cofre esperando encontrar grandes joyas y oro. Pero para su decepción este estaba completamente vacío..

- Esta vacío!

- No se porque, no me sorprende.- Dijo Vegeta que se acerco a ella.

- Oh!- Dijo Bulma sentándose en el suelo.- Todo esto para nada.

- Seguramente alguien lo encontró hace tiempo.

- Pues podría haber dicho algo, así la gente no perdería el tiempo en buscarlo.

- Menuda aventura te has buscado, mujer. Ahora volvamos. Quiero esos ciborts nuevos.

Bulma miro a Vegeta decepcionada, pero no tubo más remedio que levantarse.

Bulma no había encontrado el tesoro que tanto había deseado, ni siquiera había vivido una apasionante aventura y no había conocido a alguien nuevo. Pero sin duda eso no convertía su viaje en absurdo.

Ahora con el brazo de Vegeta sujetándola por la cintura, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al de él, sobrevolando aquellos interminables bosques y campos, comprendió que lo mejor de su viaje había sido él. Y por alguna extraña razón, justo en aquel momento, se sintió más cercana a Vegeta de lo que seguramente estaría nunca.

- Creo que no ha estado del todo mal el viaje, eh Vegeta?- Le pregunto alegremente.- Al menos hemos hecho algo diferente para variar.

- Intenta buscar algo más provechoso la próxima vez que te aburras, mujer. Como perfeccionar esos robots defectuosos que siempre me haces.

Oh! Vegeta, déjalo ya quieres? Mañana mismo te haré nuevos ciborts para que puedas entrenarte.

Al fin del día Bulma vio a lo lejos la Corporación Cápsula y sintió un atisbo de pena en su corazón. Ahora seguramente Vegeta volvería a encerrarse en la cápsula de gravedad y se olvidaría nuevamente de ella.

Y sin duda así fue, pues apenas había puesto los pies en el suelo, Vegeta entro dentro de la casa y lo perdió de vista.

- Señorita Bulma.- Una de sus androides domésticos se acerco a ella.

- Si?

- El señor llamo hace unas horas.

- Lo llamare inmediatamente, gracias.

Bulma miro alejarse al androide por el enorme jardín y con un largo suspiro Bulma entro en el laboratorio.

Pero nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio a su padre en la enorme pantalla.

- Hola Bulma!

- Hola papa!

- Donde habías estado?

Bulma dio un gran suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del laboratorio.

- Es una larga historia, fui en busca de un tesoro.

- Un tesoro?- Le pregunto este divertido.- Menuda ocurrencia. Lo encontraste?

- Si, o al menos el cofre en el que una vez estuvo. Al parecer alguien llego antes que yo.

- Una pena. Pero dime Bulma, desde la Corporación me han dicho que no presentaste la nave a tiempo. Que paso? Acaso se te complicaron las cosas?

- Se podría decir así. En realidad Vegeta la hizo añicos.

Su padre se rio al escuchar esto.

- Pobre Vegeta, no imagino lo que estará soportando hay solo contigo.

- Oye papa!- Le grito Bulma enfadada.- Pero tu de parte de quien estas?

- Esta bien, esta bien.- Dijo moviendo las manos nervioso.- No te enfades hija. Solo llamaba para saber como iban las cosas por casa.

- Todo perfectamente bien.

- Tu madre estaba muy preocupada por Vegeta y por nuestros animales.

- Todos están bien.- Volvió a decir enfadada.

- Vale, vale. Pues nos veremos en un par de meses, Bulma.

- Pero papa, donde estáis?

- Pues la verdad Bulma, no sabría decirte. En realidad creo que estamos algo perdidos. Pero esta resultando ser divertido.

- Perdidos?

- Pero no te preocupes por nosotros, de verdad.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo ella desesperada.- Uno de los mayores genios de la ciencia y no puedes salir de casa sin perderte!

- Bueno Bulma, cuídate mucho. Nos vemos.

- Adiós papa.

- Adiós Bulma.

De nuevo la pantalla del transmisor se quedo en negro y Bulma dio un largo suspiro.

Perdido! Se dijo a si misma. Al menos rezo para no tener que ir a buscarles haya donde estuvieran los locos de sus padres.

Y de mientras ella sola en casa, con la única compañía de Vegeta.

Eso si era una aventura.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Deseo

**Atención: Lemon!!!!!**

**Deseo.**

El verano había llegado sin remedio a la Corporación Cápsula, pero eso no impedía que Bulma trabajara duramente en su laboratorio y que Vegeta se entrenara sin descanso. Casi parecía increíble que hubiese pasado un mes desde su aventura con Vegeta.

Bulma resoplo cansada y se recostó sobre el respaldo del lasilla con la mirada perdida en el ordenador. No solo estaba volviendo a construir la nave que Vegeta había destrozado, sino, que la estaba perfeccionado para contrarrestar el retraso de su entrega y no solo iba a ser la rápida más rápida del mercado, iba a ser la mejor.

- Es casi imposible trabajar con este calor.- Dijo dándose por vencida.

Se levanto de su mesa de trabajo y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo, pero entonces, desde la ventana de la cocina pudo ver las placidas aguas de la piscina del jardín y una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Como era posible que la hubiese olvidado por completo? Todo aquello era culpa de Vegeta y su destrozo con la nave. Estaba tan liada que incluso se olvidaba de comer, todo por tener la nave lo antes posible. Pero que más daba si perdía un rato en refrescarse un poco?

Además aun no había estrenado aquel bañador negro de diseño que se había comprado tiempo atrás en el centro comercial del centro de la ciudad cuando regreso del desierto en el que estuvo perdida un año con Yamcha.

No había nada más que pensar. Se daría un refrescante baño y eso le ayudaría a aclarase las ideas. Pues últimamente, estas estaban bastante liadas.

Cuando sus pies se hundieron en el refrescante agua mientras descendía lentamente por las escaleras de la piscina una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en el rostro de Bulma y por unos segundos su vista se perdió en la cápsula de gravedad que quedaba a su derecha, aunque algo alejada, para después sumergirse completamente en el agua.

A su vez Vegeta entrenaba en la cápsula de gravedad, tan acalorado o más que la misma Bulma. Pero eso no le impedía seguir entrenando sin descanso, hasta que la pequeña energía de Bulma llamo su atención.

Después de volver de su patética aventura y después de que Bulma le hiciera aquellos nuevos ciborts más rápidos y potentes, los dos no habían vuelto a verse. Tal y como él mismo imagino cuando fue en busca de la mujer. Por una extraña razón, cuando la sentía cerca, estaba más tranquilo y concentrado.

Pero la presencia cercana de su energía le indicaba que Bulma tenía que estar relativamente cerca de la cápsula.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta se aproximo hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas de la cápsula y se asomo por donde sentía su energía justo para ver a la despampanante mujer salir de la piscina.

La imagen fue impactarte. Bulma lucia una diminuta vestimenta que apenas tapaba nada. Su piel blanca se vio reluciente bajo el sol mientras pequeñas gotas de agua acariciaban su cuerpo de una forma sensual.

Entonces la mujer se acicalo el pelo con la mano y comenzó a secar su cuerpo con una toalla. Recorrió sus piernas con detenimiento y una suavidad que lo embauco. Aquella mujer podía ser a veces la mujer más vulgar del mundo y otras sin duda, la más exquisita de todas.

Sin duda alguna, tenerla allí le había ayudado a entrenar, pero no por ese motivo Vegeta había podido olvidar las extrañas reacciones que su cuerpo tenía cuando pensaba en aquella dichosa mujer. Como en aquel momento, cuando solo con aquella imagen. su cuerpo se endureció y su respiración se volvió tensa.

De algún modo, aquella mujer había encendido en él un deseo que había permanecido años en las sombras.

Pero no podía perder el tiempo en tonterías como aquellas y mucho menos con una vulgar humana que había decidido pasearse medio desnuda por la casa. Estaba entrenándose 220 de gravedad y a su vez parecía no haber avanzado nada. Seguía sintiéndose muy lejos de convertirse en un súper guerrero. Que podía estar haciendo mal? Goku apenas tubo tiempo para entrenarse y lo hizo a mucha menos gravedad que él y lo había logrado. Que era diferente?

De nuevo la mirada de Vegeta se perdió en la mujer que en aquellos momentos se había tumbado en una de las hamacas del jardín y extendía por su cuerpo alguna especie de crema.

Cuando se enfrento con Goku este no había sido más fuerte que él. En realidad si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de sus malditos amigos y de su hijo, él ahora estaría muerto y él no estaría metido en todo aquello.

Como había podido avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Maldito Kakarotto! Maldita mujer!

Él había pasado su vida luchando, conquistando planetas y Goku se había dedicado a formar una familia y hacer estúpidos amigos. Porque era más fuerte que él?

Sin duda alguna se le estaba escapando algo, pero que demonios era?

Goku era demasiado diferente a él. Goku adoraba aquel planeta y él solo se veía obligado a permanecer allí para enfrentarse a aquellos malditos androides y demostrar que era más fuerte que Goku.

Después se iría de aquel maldito lugar. Que demonios! Destruiría a Goku y aquel maldito planeta antes de marcharse.

Aunque en realidad se veía obligado a reconocer a que aquel lugar no estaba del todo mal. Era lo más parecido a un hogar que él había conocido desde que Freezer destruyera el planeta Vegeta. Tal vez sería por la similitudes físicas de un guerrero del espacio a un humano lo que lo provocaba. Descartando la fuerza, claro. Tal vez por ese motivo, aquella mujer había vuelto a provocar el deseo que incontrolablemente crecía en su interior.

Vegeta se aparto de la ventana aun pensando en ella. Todo aquello estaba resultando un maldito estorbo en sus entrenamientos.

Bulma estaba tranquilamente tumbada en su hamaca dejando que el sol bañara su piel. Sabía que todo aquello suponía un atraso para su trabajo. Pero que demonios! La vida eran solo momentos como aquellos. Y después de haber arriesgado tanto por esta, que menos que disfrutarla un poco, no? Quien hubiese podido decir al verla allí tumbada tolo lo que ella había vivido. Todas las veces que había visto a Goku salvar la tierra mientas que el resto de mundo fuese ni siquiera cociente de ello. Sin duda su vida había sido plena. Aunque todos aquellos acontecimientos parecían haber transcurrido hacia siglos.

Pero allí, tranquilamente tumbada, olvidando por completo todas sus responsabilidades y sus trabajos, otro pensamiento perturbo su mente nuevamente, haciéndole girar la mirada para volver a mirar la camara de Vegeta.

Le deseaba, le deseaba cada vez que le veía, incluso ahora, solo imaginando su cuerpo envuelto en aquella malla azul, su cuerpo se estremecía por completo como el de una niña inexperta. Hacia años que no sentía aquel sentimiento abrasando su piel con tanta fuerza. Pero pese a que siempre se había considerado una mujer hermosa, con Vegeta se sentía ridícula, insignificante. Seguramente por el simple echo de que él apenas la miraba. Y que podía hacer? Debía rendirse ante la improbabilidad de que Vegeta se fijara en ella o debía luchar?

Rendirse era fácil o al menos era lo que parecía, pero eso no haría que aquel fuerte sentimiento, que crecía en lo más profundo de su ser desapareciera. Luchar era la mejor opción. O lo sería si hubiese tenido idea de que pasaba por la mente de un guerrero. Desde luego conocía a Goku, pero él y Vegeta eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Y en realidad él y Chichi mantenían su relación en una estricta intimidad, con lo que tampoco sacaba nada en claro. Que le gustaba a un guerrero del espacio? Una vez Vegeta le había dicho que lo único que le importaba a los guerreros era la lucha y conquistar nuevos planetas y que básicamente su relación con las mujeres era por el simple echo de crear más guerreros. Entonces? Quería decir eso que un guerrero no se excitaba? Que no deseaba? Aquel era sin duda un tema muy complejo.

Con aquel pensamiento Bulma se levanto de la hamaca y con un largo suspiro decidió volver al laboratorio, lejos de aquellos extraños pensamientos.

Si al menos, se dijo de camino al laboratorio, se pudiera hablar con él, simplemente le preguntaría.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, lo único que Bulma no espero, fue tener compañía para la cena. Su paso se detuvo durante unos segundos al ver sentado a la mesa a Vegeta con su siempre serio rostro y es que su presencia era más perturbadora con cada día que pasaba.

- Vegeta!- Dijo entrando en la cocina y fingiendo indiferencia al nudo aque se había formado en su estomago al verle.- Al fin el calor te venció?

Vegeta le dedico una corta mirada, pero no le contesto. Contra más distante estuviera de ella, mucho mejor.

- Sabes, un baño en la piscina es el mejor remedio para el calor. Yo misma he disfrutado del baño esta tarde. Seguro que ha estas horas debe estar el agua perfecta.

De nuevo Vegeta permaneció en silencio, aunque escuchando atentamente a la mujer.

- Podrías usar esos pantalones cortos de color negro que ha veces te pones para entrenar. Si quieres incluso podría comprarte algún bañador mañana en el centro. – Con aquellas palabras Bulma se sentó a su lado y apoyando el codo en la mesa, reposo su mejilla en la palma de la mano con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.- Que me dices?

Vegeta la miro nuevamente.

- No.- Contesto secamente.

- No a que?

- A todo!

- A todo? Vaya.- Dijo divertida.- Creo que te hubieses visto muy atractivo en bañador, Vegeta.

Vegeta se limito a contestar aquello con un gruñido molesto y volviéndola a ignorar para seguir comiendo.

- Estas muy hablador esta noche, eh?

- No tanto como tu.- Se quejo él.

Bulma sonrió. Al menos había conseguido una respuesta más larga.

- Veo que los nuevos ciborts que te hice van mucho mejor, eh?

- Porque no comes y dejas de hablar un poco? Me provocas dolor de cabeza.

- Oh! Vegeta- Dijo esta vez Bulma algo enfadada.- Siempre tienes que ser así de grosero, no es cierto? Yo solo intento ser cortes e interesarme por ti.

- Lo que yo haga es asunto mío.

Bulma chisco la lengua ante aquello algo incomoda.

- Esta bien Vegeta. Como quieras.

La noche resulto ser aun más calurosa que el día y aquel baño que Bulma le había recomendado a Vegeta empezaba a ser nuevamente deseable para ella mientras acalorada daba vueltas en la cama. Al fin y al cabo, con aquella calor no conseguiría pegar ojo.

Se puso un bañador rojo muy provocativo, aunque en realidad eso carecía de importancia, ya que nadie iba a verla y bajo nuevamente al jardín. Dijo las zapatillas a un lado y tiro la toalla sobre la hamaca y justo cuando iba a saltar al agua vio a Vegeta al otro lado de la piscina. Sentado placidamente en el césped y apoyado en un árbol, Vegeta tenia la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

O eso creía ella, pues Vegeta la había visto llegar, nuevamente casi desnuda y había apartado la mirada justo cuando ella se percato de su presencia.

Bulma sonrió al verle y en su interior agradeció haberse puesto aquel bañador.

- Veo que la calor también te ha sacado de la cama.

Vegeta la miro entonces.

- Porque no te bañas?- Le invito ella nuevamente.

- Es que no entiendes la palabra no?- Se quejo él.

- Lo decía por tu bien, pero si no quieres, haya tu.

Con aquellas palabras Bulma salto a la piscina de cabeza y nado hasta el lado de la piscina donde se encontraba Vegeta. Asomo la cabeza y se apoyo con los brazos en el borde y sonrió mirando a Vegeta.

Este la miro de reojo molesto por aquella mirada. En cualquier otro momentos se hubiese levantado y abandonado el lugar ante la interrupción de su tranquilidad. Pero algo en su interior lo mantuvo allí sentando.

- Que miras?- Le pregunto molesto por sus pensamientos.

- A ti.

Las palabras escaparon de su boca inconscientemente y se arrepintió casi al segundo de haberlas dicho.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Vegeta levantara una ceja sorprendido.

- A caso tengo monos en la cara?

- Indiscutiblemente no.

- Entonces deja de hacerlo.

Bulma sonrió divertida por su enfado.

- Debería gustarte que una chica como yo te mirara, sabes?

Con aquellas atrevidas palabras Bulma salió de las piscina, dejando a la vista del guerrero su despampanante cuerpo nuevamente, para después alejarse a coger su toalla y se seco apresuradamente para no interrumpir más la soledad de Vegeta.

- Buenas noches Vegeta.- Le dijo antes de volver a la casa.

Vegeta la observo alejarse, aprovechando para recorrer aquel cuerpo con la mirada una vez más.

Bulma había salido a primera ahora de la mañana a comprar al centro de la cuidad unas nuevas piezas para su maquina. Paso entretenida en las tiendas gran parte del día, incluso aprovecho para comprase algún que otro vestido nuevo.

Casi parecía imposible que los meses de verano hubiesen llegado a su fin. Bulma apenas había percibido el trascurso de aquellos tres meses. Seguramente debido a Vegeta.

Estar a su lado los pocos minutos al día que él le brindaba era todo lo que ella esperaba del día. Después de trabajo duramente en el laboratorio Bulma encontraba ahora siempre a Vegeta en la cocina cenando. Aunque ha veces resultaba agotador. Siempre intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación que agradara al guerrero. A veces incluso pensaba en ello todo el día y repasaba mentalmente las pocas palabras que podría decirle. Pero en muchas ocasiones aquellas pocas palabras terminaban en una discusión por el siempre orgullo de Vegeta. Casi no podía comprenderse a si misma. Ni comprender como había llegado a interesarse tanto por un hombre como él. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Había memorizado cada pequeño rasgo de él, cada gesto. Y cada día lo deseaba más. En su cuerpo se había encendido un anhelo hacia él, insaciado con pequeñas conversaciones, ha veces, ni siquiera eso. Vegeta estaba irrumpiendo en su corazón de una forma casi incomprensible.

Pero no era la única atrapada en aquello, el mismo Vegeta casi se sentía obligado por su cuerpo a acudir cada noche a aquella cocina y ni siquiera era capaz deentender losmotivos que le llevaban ha hacerlo noche tras noche y en todas ellas, se repetía a si mismo, que seria la ultima.

Vegeta había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo. Nunca había tenido una casa, alguien junto a quien volver. Tampoco lo había necesitado. Su vida había sido simplemente obedecer las ordenes de Freezer para conquistar planeta tras planeta. Siendo su única diversión ver caer un mundo a sus pies.

No lo echaba de menos, sobretodo obedecer al maldito Freezer, responsable de la exterminación de su pueblo, el asesino de su padre y de su raza. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de él y eso sería algo que jamás le perdonaría a Goku y aquel muchacho del futuro.

Ahora la compañía de la mujer, aunque apenas era durante unos minutos, parecía haberse vuelto indispensable. Que demonios! Hacia poco ni siquiera era capaz de tolerar el sonido de su estridente voz y ahora era lo que siempre le acompañaba en las noches.

Pero haber encontrado un entretenimiento en la mujer no era lo que más le preocupaba. Tan bien podía sentirse entretenido por otras cosas, eso no le dabauna posición especial a la mujer. Era aquel cálido y salvaje fuego que crecía en su interior lo que le preocupaba. Cada día deseaba más aquella mujer, cada día, cada pequeña parte de ella se tornaba más tentativo que el día anterior.

Él, el príncipe de los guerreros estaba siendo sucumbido por una simple humana. Seguramente era la falta de actividad lo que provocaba aquel deseo o eso deseaba pensar. Pues el simple echo de asesinar le había saciado siempre.

Casi estaba deseando que pasara aquel maldito año y medio para poder enfrentarse a los androides y disfrutar de un buen combate a muerte. Si, eso lo saciaría, matar. Pero quedaba demasiado tiempo para aquello y su deseo no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto.

Así era como los dos habían pasado aquellos últimos meses, conteniendo un deseo que empezaba a superarles.

Cuando Bulma llego a la Corporación Cápsula no podía estar de mejor humor, aunque algo la extraño enormemente.

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Donde estaba Vegeta? Se pregunto.

Dejo las bolsas de la compra en el comedor y salió al jardín para ver si Vegeta estaba en la cámara de gravedad. Pero cuando esta quedo ante sus ojos un terrible enfado empezó ha hervir bajo su pecho. La cápsula estaba destrozada! Incluso había un enrome agujero en una de las paredes.

Pero que demonios le había echo Vegeta a la cápsula? Estaba harta del comportamiento destructivo de ese hombre que no hacia más que darle trabajo. No podía permitir que vegeta hiciera lo que se le antojaba a cada momento sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tan enfadada como estaba Bulma fue en busca de Vegeta. Aquello tenía que terminar. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese hombre que no olvidaría!

Miro en la cocina y al no encontrarlo allí, fue directamente a su habitación.

Estaba tan furiosa que pese que al entrar en la habitación quedo ante ella un Vegeta únicamente vestido con sus pantalones cortos de color negro, luciendo un espectacular torso, cosa que hubiese agradado a Bulma, esta ni se inmuto, ni su enfado se disipo.

- Se puede saber que demonios le has hecho a la cápsula Vegeta? Estoy más que harta de tus destrozos! De nuevo pudiste haber dañado la casa. Es que nunca piensa en nada? Eres el hombre más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida!- Le grito ella enfadada.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Bulma. Sin duda esperaba que ella se enfadara al ver las destrozas que había echo, eso sin contar que había vuelto a destrozar los ciborts. Pero que una mera e insignificante humana le hablara de aquella manera era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. No, nadie le hablaba así al príncipe de los guerreros y salía inmune de ello. Le había tolerado demasiadas cosas a esa mujer insolente.

- Vigila tu lengua, mujer y sal ahora mismo de mi habitación si no quieres conocer mi ira.- Le contesto él enfadado.

- Ni pensarlo! No terminaras esto con una de tus amenazas, me has oído Vegeta? Esta vez vas a escucharme!

Los gritos de Bulma continuaron recordándole todas y cada una de las destrozas que había echo desde que había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula, haciendo que el enfado de Vegeta fuera aumentando poco a poco. Deseo estrangularla para acallar sus gritos, darle el castigo que merecía por atreverse a gritarle de aquella manera. Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras sentía hervirle la sangre. Y al fin Vegeta perdió la paciencia.

De un solo empujón, apoyo a Bulma bruscamente en una de las paredes de la habitación y con un rápido movimiento, inmovilizo las manos de la joven una a cada lado de su cabeza, para apretarse contra ella y mirarla de una forma asesina.

- Si vuelves ha abrir esa bocaza te matare. No te consiento que me hables así, mujer.

La voz de Bulma se acallo al segundo. La mirada de Vegeta demostraba claramente la verdad de sus palabras. Podía ver claramente la ira encendiendo los ojos negros de Vegeta. Pero por una extraña razón Bulma no sintió en absoluto algo de temor. El cuerpo de Vegeta estaba demasiado cerca del suyo para pensar en algo más que no fuera aquello y en las posesivas manos que la sujetaban. Como sería sentir aquellas manos sobre su piel? Podía sentir todo el peso su cuerpo sobre ella, aprisionándola contra la pared. Y su boca? Apenas estaba a unos centímetros de la suya. Tan tentadora que su cuerpo se estremeció ante la oportunidad que se le brindo.

Y casi sin percibirlo, mientras pensaba en besarle, su cabeza se inclino sobre él y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentir los cálidos labios de Vegeta.

Pero Vegeta abandono su boca para mirarla perplejo durante unos segundos. Aquellos ojos azules que apenas unos segundos atrás le habían mirado enfurecidos, parecían ahora arder por el mismo fuego que quemaba sus entrañas. Ya era demasiado para pensar, la cálida boca de Bulma, su atrevimiento, había encendido aquel deseo que había crecido poco a poco en su interior. Y Vegeta no pudo más que volver a besarla, llenando su boca nuevamente.

Empezaron a besarse con una desesperación casi inhumana, invadidos por una pasión que habían intentado ignorar y que ahora les dominaba.

En segundos los brazos de Vegeta cedieron liberando las manos de Bulma, las cuales rodearon el cuerpo de Vegeta para apretarle con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Las manos de Vegeta se posaron posesivas sobre sus pechos, mientras su boca seguía devorándola de una forma exquisita. Pero aquello no era suficiente para Vegeta y en segundos la camiseta de Bulma caía sobre el suelo de la habitación siga por el sujetador.

Esta vez las manos de Vegeta se posaron sobre sus pechos desnudos como fuego abrasando su piel. Había deseado tanto aquello que al sentir sus manos sobre su piel desnuda, Bulma no pudo contener el gemido que escapo de su boca. Pero entonces, pensando que no podía haber nada más excitante, la boca de Vegeta abandonaron sus labios para besar y lamer sus pechos. Sintió su cálida lengua alrededor de su pezón provocando que este se endureciera y entonces Vegeta lleno su boca con el. Y es que para Vegeta estaba siendo un delirio descubrir cada parte de la mujer. Sus pechos eran grandes y redondos, su piel firme y aterciopelada. Sin duda una exquisitez digna de un príncipe.

A su vez, sus manos quedaron libres para aventurarse por el resto del cuerpo de la mujer y es que Vegeta no quería dejar ni un solo milímetro de piel sin descubrir.

Sus manos desabrocharon su falda con rapidez, la cual cayo nuevamente sobre el suelo y sujetándola por sus glúteos, Vegeta la alzo para llevarla a la cama.

Allí Vegeta desciendo por el plano vientre de Bulma con su lengua, mientas sus manos se deshacían del resto de la ropa interior. Devoró su cuelo hasta volver impaciente a su boca, mientras una de sus manos se colaba entre sus piernas descubriendo un paraíso que nunca imagino.

El sexo de Bulma estaba cálido y húmedo y los dedos de él lo acariciaron preparándolo para él.

Bulma podía sentir sus caricias como un maravilloso sueño. Nunca antes unos besos le agradaron tanto, nunca antes en su vida unas manos le habían echo encender su deseo con tanta fuerza. Estaba excitada y deseosa por que Vegeta entrara en ella. Pero las caricias eran una delicia y ella misma recorría el cuerpo de Vegeta con determinación y pasión. Ni siquiera podía contener sus gemidos ahogados por los besos de Vegeta. Y aprovechando la nueva posición que había adquirido Vegeta para acariciarla entre las piernas, ella misma aventuro una mano entre sus cuerpos. Se deshizo a toda prisa del pantalón y la ropa interior de Vegeta para envolver plenamente el grueso y duro miembro de Vegeta y comenzó a acariciarlo deseosa.

Cuando Vegeta sintió la cálida mano de la mujer alrededor de su sexo, un ronquido escapo de su garganta. Había echo aquello con otras mujeres, pero no podía comparar aquel placer con ninguno otro conocido. Ella lo estaba excitando de una forma brutal, que casi le impedía contenerse. Así, se vio obligado a retirar la mano de Bulma, para impaciente, colocarse entre sus piernas y como si ella estuviese tan deseosa como él, Bulma rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, preparándole para entrar en el paraíso.

Se besaron con más impaciencia durante unos segundos proviniendo lo que vendría a continuación y de una sola envestida, Vegeta entro en ella llenándola de una forma casi perfecta. Como si los dos hubiesen estado hechos a medida el uno para el otro.

Vegeta empezó a moverse en un interior de una forma lenta y pausada, mientras sus labios se saboreaban dulcemente.

Con cada envestida Bulma dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido de placer y sintió como poco a poco Vegeta iba aumentando el ritmo. En pocos minutos Bulma se vio presa de un placer que se extendía por su cuerpo como oleajes, llenándola completamente, volviéndola loca. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y su espalda se arqueaba de placer bajo su cuerpo, cuando al fin un enorme orgasmo estallo en su interior dándole a conocer un placer que ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de imaginar mientras de su boca, el nombre de Vegeta, se escapaba en un placentero gemido.

Aquello derroto a Vegeta. Nunca antes su nombre había sonado de aquella manera y eso lo precipito en su propio orgasmo, derramando todas su vida en el interior de Bulma.

Pero aquello no había sido suficiente, el deseo que en ellos se había encendido había sido apenas saciado. Vegeta aun podía sentirse dentro de ella duro y palpitante de placer, ansioso de volver a empezar.

Contemplo los ojos azules de Bulma durante unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido. Estos le miraron ansiosos y nerviosos, pero entonces ella le dedico la más radiante de las sonrisa y antes de que tuviera tiempo a pensar, Bulma había empezado a besarle nuevamente.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron perezosos a la mañana siguiente. Durante unos segundos se sintió confusa al no reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, hasta que al fin el recuerdo de la noche anterior provoco que ella sonriera ampliamente.

Se giro para comprobar que Vegeta había abandonado la habitación y enroscándose entre las sabanas, Bulma aspiro el aroma de estas provocando que pequeños recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieran a su memoria mientras un hormigueo recorría su estomago.

Vegeta, el hombre más arrogante y frío del mundo, la había amado de una forma apasionada y salvaje. Entre sus brazos había descubierto el paraíso y pese haberse amado durante gran parte de la noche, Bulma estaba muy lejos de haber saciado el deseo que Vegeta había despertado en ella. Ni siquiera podía creerlo, sin duda había sido como un maravilloso sueño.

De nuevo sonrió. Ni siquiera podía creer que se hubiese atrevido a besarle. Y es que sin duda Vegeta ejercía una gran influencia en ella.

Bulma se levanto de la cama y se vistió lentamente mientas, recogiendo cada prenda del suelo volvía a recordar la forma en la que llego allí.

Pero entonces una nueva duda invadió su mente? Que habría significado aquella noche para Vegeta. Ni siquiera ella podía responder aquella pregunta.

Sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta habían cambiado mucho durante aquellos últimos meses, incluso temía haberse enamorado de él, mucho más después de aquella noche. Pero quería ella algo serio con un hombre como Vegeta?

Seguramente a su lado solo encontraría dolor, mentiras y reproches. Realmente quería eso para ella? No, claro que no. Pero eso no le impedía que su cuerpo lo deseara y que su corazón empezara a amarlo.

Vegeta concentro nuevamente su energía hasta un nivel máximo. Sintió la tierra temblar a sus alrededor y el suelo agrietarse bajo sus pies. Todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba ante su gran poder. Pero este no era suficiente.

Vegeta volvió a la normalidad y observo las destrozas creadas en las montañas en las que se encontraba. Un día más sin ser un súper guerrero. Un día más en que Kakarotto lo superaba.

Ni siquiera tenía la cámara de gravedad para entrenarse y seguramente Bulma tardaría algunos días en repararla.

Bulma. Su recuerdo volvió a su mente como en tantas ocasiones aquella mañana.

Había despertado con su cuerpo desnudo a su lado, con uno de sus brazos rodeándole el pecho y con su cabeza apoyada en este.

La sensación había sido cálida y había tenido que abandonar la cama para no sentirse tentado a repetir el error que había cometido en tres ocasiones durante la noche anterior. Incluso había abandonado la Corporación Cápsula para sentirse lejos de ella.

Ella era una vulgar humana, ni siquiera debería haberla tomado un vez. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Una vez sus labios rozaron los suyos su deseo se había disparado, imparable.

Pero pese a haber pasado gran parte de la noche con ella, su deseo no había disminuido. Aun lo sentía arder en su piel y en sus entrañas.

Porque? Porque Bulma era diferente al resto de las humanas? Ella nunca demostraba temor ante él, ni siquiera lo había echo aquella noche cuando la había amenazado. Todo lo contrario, se había atrevido a besarlo. Y siempre parecía dispuesta a enfadarlo.

Debería haber terminado con ella hacia mucho tiempo. Debería haber estrangulado su delgado y débil cuello. En vez de eso la había tomado, la había echo suya. Una humana. Bulma...

Bulma contemplo el oscuro cielo de la noche desde la ventana de su habitación. Había pasado el día reparando la cápsula de gravedad de Vegeta y pensando en él. Quien, a aquellas altas horas de la noche, aun no había regresado.

Donde estaría? Se preguntaba ella melancólica. Se habría vuelto a marchar para dejarla allí durante largas e interminables semanas sola?

Su corazón se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Aunque sin duda su comportamiento era sin duda alguna, la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Y que había esperado? Que al orgulloso y fuerte guerrero le hubiese importado lo sucedido aquella noche?

Bulma suspiro amargamente.

Al fin, largo rato después, vio descender a Vegeta desde los cielos para detenerse en su jardín, provocando un vuelco en su corazón. Él había vuelto.

Vegeta entro en la casa y fue derecho a la cocina donde comió la cena que tenia preparada sobre la mesa. Esta estaba ya algo fría, pero eso no impidió que la devorara. Después se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha, cuando en el pasillo, se cruzo con Bulma.

Los dos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos incómodos.

- Hola Vegeta.- Le dijo ella casi en un susurro.- Donde has estado?

- Y a ti que te importa?- Le contesto él molesto.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante si contestación.

- Es que no puedes ser amable ni siquiera ahora?

- Y que pasa ahora?- Le pregunto él.- En lo que a mi concierne el hoy no es diferente al ayer.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos. Acaba de escuchar la respuesta que ella misma había imaginado durante todo aquel largo día.

- Eres un orgulloso Vegeta!- Le dijo ella realmente enfadada y dando la vuelta sobre sus talones se volvió de nuevo a su habitación.

Vegeta sonrió y siguió su camino.

CONTINUARA..

Gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir. No duden en dejar más y en expresar sus ideas. Prometo no tardar demasiado en colgar un nuevo capitulo.

Saludos.

JJ.AMY


	8. Di que me deseas

**Atención: LEMON!!**

**Di que me deseas.**

Las manos de Bulma trabajaban incansables en el ordenados de la cápsula de gravedad. Después de haber tardado tres días en repara la nave a Vegeta, al fin solo le quedaba programar nuevamente la maquina. Aunque también era un trabajo largo y agotador.

Después de las claras palabras de Vegeta con respecto a lo ocurrido entre ambos, los dos se habían comportado con total naturalidad durante aquellos tres días, haciendo como si aquella maravillosa noche nunca hubiese existido, convirtiéndose así en un error olvidado por ambos.

- Te queda mucho?

La hosca voz de Vegeta hizo que Bulma se girara para mirarle. Este estaba tras de ella y había estado tan concentrada que ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar.

Olvidar aquella noche había sido sin duda muy difícil para ella, pero Bulma era tan orgullosa como el mismo Vegeta y no dejaría que este la viera afectada por su indiferencia. Por eso, incluso a veces se mofaba de lo ocurrido entre ellos para quitarle mayor importancia y para molestar a Vegeta.

- Solo me falta programar algunas cosas. Este programa es más complicado de lo que parece, mi padre hizo sin duda una maravilla al crear este sistema. Aunque no podía ser menos para soportar la gravedad y controlarla.- Dijo ella en parte orgullosa.- Creo que para mañana por la mañana la tendrás lista.

- Has tardado demasiado.- Se quejo él.

- Recuérdalo la próxima vez que decidas destruirla Vegeta. Empiezo ha estar mucho más que harta de pasarme el día arreglándote las cosas. Acaso no puedes entrenarte sin acabar por destruirlo todo?- Le pregunto ella molesta volviendo la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador.

Vegeta resoplo ante la extra información que no deseaba.

- Una mujer como yo tiene más cosas que hacer que repárate las cosas, sabes?

Al fin, después de tres días, Bulma parecía realmente la misma con él. Su cháchara incesante, la cual debía reconocer haber echado de menos, había vuelto poco a poco. Incluso, de vez en cuando, Bulma le tiraba alguna indirecta de lo sucedido entre ambos.

- No imagino el que.- Se quejo él.

- Podría decirte muchas cosas Vegeta, pero no pienso entrar en el juego de una discusión contigo. Siempre acabas amenazándome de muerte. Porque si crees que acabaremos como la ultima vez es que no me conoces demasiado.

Esta vez Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto ante el tema que Bulma había sacado.

- Ah!- Le dijo Bulma divertida.- Ha eso no contestas eh Vegeta!?

- Prefiero no recordar aquella patética noche.- Le contesto él con rudeza.

- Patética?- Bulma se giro para mirarle.- Pues para haber sido tan patética no te reparaste en repetir tres veces.

- Necesite tres veces para enterarme de algo, mujer.

Bulma lo miro desdeñosa.

- Lo que tu digas, Vegeta. En realidad tu tampoco diste mucho.- Le contesto ella volviendo su atención al ordenador.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante tal reproche.

- Porque no me dejas trabajar, Vegeta? Si me sigues entreteniendo no terminare nunca.

Vegeta gruño y abandono la cápsula por el propio bien de Bulma.

Que se había creído esa mujer menospreciándole de aquella manera? Pensó enfadado. Acaso pretendía hacerle creer que había sido menos que ese tonto de Yamcha o cualquier otro que la hubiese probado? Debería darle las gracias por haber tenido la suerte de que la tocara. Un príncipe como él jamás hubiese perdido el tiempo con una humana y mucho menos mancillada!

Bulma no aparto la mirada del ordenador hasta que estuvo segura de que se había marchado. Entonces miro la puerta y resoplo. Era realmente difícil sobrellevar todo aquello con la mayor de las indiferencias, cuando en realidad no hacia otra cosa que pensar en aquella maravillosa noche en que Vegeta fue solo suyo.

Bulma siguió trabajando duramente cuando un androide domestico entro en la cápsula.

- Señorita Bulma, tiene una llamada de teléfono.

-En seguida voy.- Dijo levantándose.

Bulma salió de la cápsula y vio a Vegeta entrenándose en el jardín. Después camino hasta el comedor y cogió el teléfono.

- Si?

- Hola Bulma.

- Papa?

- Si hija, soy yo.

- Porque no me has llamado a trabes del transmisor?

- Lo siento hija, pero nos encontramos en un sitio en el que no nos llega bien la señal.

- Has logrado encontrarte?

- Más o menos. Solo te llamaba para decirte que alargaremos el viaje un par de meses más.

- Un par de meses más? Eso es mucho tiempo papa!

- Esto esta resultando más divertido de lo que parece. Además estamos en un pequeño pueblo donde desconocen por completo nuestros inventos. Les estoy haciendo un par de cosas y a cambio nos están alojando. Tu madre esta encantada con la amabilidad de esta gente. Además esta aprendiendo nuevas recetas para hacer pasteles así que...

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo ella agotada.

- En fin, tenía pensado entregar una nueva maquina para dentro de dos meses, pero me temo que no va a ser posible. Me pregunte que tal vez podrías echarle un vistazo a los planos. Deberían estar sobre mi escritorio.

- Menuda cara!- Dijo enfadada.- Llamarme para darme más trabajo mientras vosotros estáis de vacaciones.

- Vamos, vamos Bulma, pensé que tal vez te gustaría ese nuevo reto.

- Como puede significar una mera nave un reto?

- Tu mira los planos, de acuerdo?

- Esta bien. Pero no prometo nada. De momento estoy liada con Vegeta. Volvió a destrozar la cámara de gravedad.

- Menudo hombre! No puedo creerlo!

- Al menos no ha sido tan grave como la primera vez que la hizo añicos.

- Quedo muy mal herido aquella vez, aun lo recuerdo. Fue justo antes de que tu y Yamcha os marcharais.

- Él esta perfectamente. Espero que al final tanto entrenamiento y tanto esfuerzo sirvan para algo con esos androides.

- No te preocupes tanto.- Le contesto su padre.- Ese hombre es temible cuando quiere y debe ser muy fuerte para soportar la gravedad de sus entrenamientos.

- Si, claro.- Dijo ella.

- Bueno, cariño, tengo que dejarte.

- Dale recuerdos a mama.

- De acuerdo. Cuídate.

- Adiós papa.

Bulma colgó el teléfono y resoplo. En que momentos sus padres habían decidido volverse locos!

La noche había caído sobre ellos y Bulma seguía trabajando en le cápsula o al menos eso pensaba vegeta la ver desde la cocina las luces encendidas mientras cenaba.

Cuando termino de cenar, Vegeta se dio una ducha y bajo a la cocina nuevamente con la esperanza de que Bulma ya hubiese terminado con la cápsula de gravedad. Pero la cocina estaba vacía y la cena de Bulma seguid sobre la mesa. Que demonios estaría haciendo Bulma? Salió al jardín para ver como iba Bulma en sus últimos retoques, pero para su sorpresa, cuando entro en la cápsula vio a Bulma recostada sobre sus brazos sobre el ordenados, completamente dormida.

- Maldita mujer!- Vegeta se acerco a ella.- Eh! Bulma!- Le grito.

Pero Bulma no siquiera pareció escucharlo.

- Menuda forma de dormir!- Se quejo él.

Vegeta la observo dormir. Y que debía hacer ahora? Marcharse y dejarla allí como si no la hubiese visto o llevarla hasta la cama?

En realidad no quería tocarla, no se atrevía. Ya sabia como reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando tocaba aquella endiablada mujer. Pero que podía hacer? Maldición! Se dijo en sus adentros. La llevaría al menos hasta la casa.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta se acerco a ella y la cogió en brazos como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Pero lo que Vegeta no espero es que la adormilada Bulma se abrazara a su cuello al sentirlo.

- Vegeta.- Susurro.

Así no terminaras nunca de arreglar la cápsula.- Se quejo él saliendo de la cápsula de gravedad y encaminándose hacia la casa.

Cuando llego a la habitación Vegeta dejo a Bulma sobre la cama con cuidado, pero ella no soltó su cuello.

- Suéltame, mujer.- Dijo cogiendo sus brazos para soltarlos de su cuello.

Una vez la soltó Vegeta vio como ella se acurrucaba en la cama placidamente. Y él no pudo evitar desearla nuevamente.

- Quédate.

Aquellas palabras se escaparon de la boca de Bulma e hicieron que una de las cejas de Vegeta se alzara sorprendido. Que se quedara? Realmente deseaba ella que se quedara? Y como una respuesta Bulma se echo a un lado en la cama para hacerle sitio.

Ella estaba dormida, no podía hacerle caso a sus palabras, pero la invitación era demasiado grata para pensar en rechazarla. Además, si ella estaba dormida, que importaba?

Vegeta se tumbo a su lado boca arriba y aunque de primeras no deseo tocar ni la más mínima parte de la mujer, Bulma se acurruco a su lado y lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos al sentir su calor corporal. Vegeta cerro los ojos e intento contenerse para no tocarla mientras disfrutaba nuevamente de las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo la proximidad de Bulma.

Durante unos instantes Vegeta pensó que Bulma había vuelto a quedarse profundamente dormida, lejos de la sensación de tenerlo a su lado, pero entonces una de las manos de Bulma se movieron por su pecho en forma de caricia perturbadora que hicieron que los ojos de vegeta volvieran a ha abrirse por completo.

La observo nuevamente y observo aquella mano que se habla vuelto a detener sobre su vientre. Su mano se movió tentada, pero entonces ella volvía a moverse haciéndole detenerse por completo. Esta vez fue una pierna de Bulma lo que lo rodeo.

Vegeta ya no pudo aguantar frente aquella tentación. Bulma solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, así que su mano se poso sobre su suave piel y recorrió la pierna hasta que sus dedos rozaron el borde de los pantalones. Entones intento volver a relajarse, pero ella volvió a quejarse.

- Más.

Vegeta volvió a mirar a Bulma ante aquel ruego y entonces sus ojos azules se abrieron ante él.

Bulma había pensado que todo aquello no era más que un sueño. No era la primera vez que soñaba con sus caricias desde que se habían acostado juntos. Pero al abrir los ojos vio a Vegeta a su lado, mirándola fijamente y podía sentir su manos sobre su muslo.

Dios! Si aquello era un sueño era sin lugar a dudas el más real que había tenido en su vida, incluso podía sentir su respiración. No le importo, no quería saber si era un sueño o si era real. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con toda su alma y él estaba a su lado en la cama nuevamente.

Apenas tubo que levantarse levemente para alcanzar su labios y fundirse en ellos con pasión.

Vegeta acepto el beso de buen grado y rodeando el cuerpo de Bulma lo alzo sobre él para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de Bulma en cuestión de segundos y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con desesperación. No fue consciente de lo mucho que la había deseado hasta tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos y se pregunto como había podido aguantar tanto sin ella.

Los dos se besaron durante largo rato mientras sus manos iban poco a pocos desnudando al otro, reclamando nuevamente lo que ya les pertenecía.

No dejaron de besarse mientras sus manos se devoraban con inquietud y sus cuerpos se preparaban para unirse una vez más en el paraíso.

Bulma casi no podía aguantar más su excitación, las manos de Vegeta recorrían su cuerpo volviéndola loca y su sexo rozaba contra el de ella despertando una lujuria que no era capaz de controlar. Sentía a su cuerpo ansioso de volver a sentirle dentro de ella, deseando sentirse nuevamente completa entre sus brazos. Pero cuando se disponía a sentarse sobre él, los fuertes brazos de Vegeta no la dejaron levantarse y la apretaron contra su cuerpo posesivas.

Entonces, con un rápido gesto, Vegeta la dejo bajo su pesado cuerpo y una de las manos de Vegeta se aventuraron entre sus muslos para acariciarla con una dulzura que la hizo gemir descontrolada.

Había dejado de besarla y la observaba derretirse por sus caricias, pero Bulma estaba demasiado excitada para que aquello le importara.

- Dime lo que quieres.- Le pidió Vegeta en un susurro sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Te... te quiero dentro de mi.- Le dijo ella entre gemidos.

Ante aquella petición Vegeta introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Bulma provocando que su cuerpo aun se excitara más, que deseara más.

- Más.- Suplico ella.

Vegeta acelero sus caricias, pero no le dio lo que ella deseaba y lo que él se moría por hacer.

- Más, por favor.- Suplico ella.

Vegeta se inclino sobre ella, sin dejar sus caricias y de una forma sedante volvió ha hablar.

- Di que me deseas.

- Te deseo Vegeta, te deseo con toda mi alma.- Contesto ella desesperada.

Ante aquella respuesta Vegeta volvió a besarla con todas sus fuerzas y colocándose entre sus piernas entro en ella haciendo que un gruñido de placer desgarrara su garganta.

En segundos los dos se perdieron en el placer olvidando por completo todo lo demás.

Cuando Bulma se despertó a la mañana siguiente no hubiese sabido decir si la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño o la realidad de no haber sido por que el aroma de Vegeta aun embriagaba las sabanas de la cama.

Como podía haberlo echo de nuevo? Es más. No solo se había acostado nuevamente con Vegeta, sino que le había dicho lo mucho que le deseaba.

Se sentía tan avergonzada por aquello que no se veía ni con fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y enfrentar a Vegeta. Pero para su sorpresa no tubo que hacerlo. Al darse la vuelta se encontró a Vegeta placidamente dormido a su lado.

Bulma se petrifico al verlo aun en la cama y a su vez no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro. Él no había salido huyendo como la primera vez y eso ya era una gran diferencia. Disfruto de la imagen durante unos minutos observando cada pequeño detalle de él. Pero al final, se vio obligada a salir de la cama para darse una ducha y terminar el trabajo de la cámara de gravedad.

Pero cuando volvió a la habitación después de haberse duchado comprobó que Vegeta ya no estaba allí, aunque seguramente lo encontraría en la cocina desayunado.

No se equivoco.

- Buenos días Vegeta.- Dijo entrando en la cocina.

Vegeta la miro, pero no le contesto. Ella tampoco lo esperaba a aquellas alturas.

Vegeta la observo moverse por la cocina mientras se preparaba el desayuno. De nuevo había tomado a la humana durante una larga noche. Incluso aquella vez habían intimado más que en la primera vez. Pero no se sintió arrepentido. Al fin y al cabo era comprensible que si iba a pasar tanto tiempo en aquel maldito planeta buscara una hembra con la que entretenerse. Aunque esta fuera Bulma.

Porque para él Bulma solo seria eso, un entretenimiento. No había nada más que puro sexo entre ellos. O al menos así lo creía él.

- Cuando terminaras con la cápsula de una vez por todas?- Le pregunto mal humorado.

Bulma se giro para ir hasta la mesa en la que Vegeta desayunaba con una caja de cereales en una de las manos y la leche en la otra.

- Oye Vegeta! Al menos deja que desayune, vale? – Le dijo algo molesta.

- Dijiste que la tendría para esta mañana.

- Y así será.- Dijo sentándose a su lado.- Ayer casi había terminado cuando me quede dormida. Así que será cuentón de media hora que la tengas preparada para empezar a entrenarte nuevamente.

- Hpm! Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo.

- Pues no haberla roto!

Con aquellas palabras Bulma comenzó a desayunar placidamente a su lado.

Pero vegeta parecía dispuesto a enfadarla aquella mañana y cuando Bulma se sentó frente al ordenador ,Vegeta se quedo a su lado para vigilarla.

- No necesito una niñera Vegeta.- Se quejo ella.

- Termina de una vez por todas.- Le dijo este impaciente.

Bulma suspiro cansada, pero no tubo más remedio que empezar a trabajar con la fija mirada de Vegeta sobre ella, cosa que la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Cuando al fin termino Bulma dio aun un más largo suspiro.

- Ya?- Le pregunto él.

- Ya esta Vegeta. Reparada. Es más, creo que podrás alcanzar hasta los 330 de gravedad. No podrás quejarte eh!- Le dijo orgullosa levantándose del ordenados.- Ahora intenta no destrozarla.

- Para cuando estarán los ciborts?

La boca de Bulma se abrió por completo ante aquella pregunta. Había olvidad por completo los ciborts de Vegeta.

- Maldito hombre!- Exclamo Bulma al ver que nuevamente se había echo de noche y que ella seguía liada con los ciborts.- Nunca antes había trabajado tanto en mi vida! Ni siquiera para mi misma!

Al fin Bulma termino con el ultimo de los ciborts y lo dejo sobre la mesa y los observo orgullosa. Nadie podía negar que era simplemente un genio.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Cambios inesperados

Atención: Le escrito en cursiva son los sueños de Vegeta.

Disfrutar de la lectura.

**Cambios inesperados.**

Describir su relación con Vegeta en una sola palabra hubiese sido imposible. O al menos eso pensaba Bulma. Durante aquellos dos últimos meses Vegeta y ella habían emprendido una extraña relación que ni ella sabría explicar. Aunque a Bulma no le importaba demasiado, pues estaba segura de que aquello era lo único que podía ofrecerle el guerrero, pese a que ella ya había entregado por entero su corazón y su alma a un hombre que carecía de ambas.

Como en los meses anteriores ella y Vegeta cenaban todas las noches juntos, en las cuales algunas veces hablaban, otras permanecían en silencio y otras incluso discutían. Pero pese a eso, ninguno de los dos dejaba de acudir a la cita en la cocina cada noche.

Pero solo era en algunas noches privilegiadas en las que Bulma podía perderse en el deseo que la unía a Vegeta. Durante aquellas noches sus cuerpos se amaban sin tregua y por toda la noche. Pero solo en muy pocas ocasiones Bulma despertaba junto a Vegeta, quien siempre parecía estar impaciente por empezar sus entrenamientos para olvidarla por completo hasta la noche.

Durante aquel tiempo Bulma había empezado a trabajar en la nueva nave que había planificado su padre. Así que los días también estaban entretenidos para ella.

En realidad le hubiese parecido una vida perfecta si no hubiese sido por el amor que sentía hacia Vegeta y que cada día deseaba un poco más de él. Su estima podía sentirse siempre como una fuerte opresión bajo el pecho, la cual parecía aumentar con el paso de los días en los que era ignorada.

Hubiese jurado que había amado a Yamcha con todo su corazón durante su juventud. Pero comparando aquel tranquilo sentimiento con el que ahora abrasaba en su interior, Bulma empezaba a temer no haberse enamorado nunca realmente hasta conocer a Vegeta.

Ella, una rica y hermosa heredera había perdido totalmente la cabeza por un hombre que no le daría nada. Ni siquiera lograba entender porque lo quería tanto.

Yamcha había sido bueno con ella y pese a que habían discutido mucho, ella había sido plenamente feliz a su lado. Vegeta en cambio solo le había dedicado algunas noches de su vida, palabras amargas y ordenes. Él no se merecía su amor. Estaba realmente lejos de merecérselo. Pero aun así lo amaba.

Maldita sea! Le quería demasiado. Ni siquiera podía evitar pensar que pasaría en apenas un año cuando los androides fueran destruidos. Pues aquello era lo único que mantenía a Vegeta a su lado. Que ocurriría cuando ya no tuviera que volver? Volvería? O desaparecería de su vida?

Aquel pensamiento provoco un nudo en su garganta. Solo de pensar en su marcha se sentía desvanecer. Se moriría de la pena que invadiría su corazón.

Maldito hombre! No dejaría que él supiera cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia él. Nunca le dejaría ganar aquella batalla.

Bulma miro los planos que tenía frente a ella y miro el conducto de cables.

Porque su padre tenia siempre que complicar tanto las naves para poner un simple equipo de sonido?

Bulma resoplo y miro la nave que estaba casi terminada en mitad del laboratorio, después miro los nuevos ciborts que estaba haciendo para Vegeta sin que este se los pidiera.

En aquello había dedicado sus pocos ratos libres con la intención de que su trabajo no fuera interrumpido en el ultimo momento por Vegeta y sus exigencias con los malditos ciborts.

Aquel hombre la tenía completamente dominada! Pensó enfadada.

Por otro lado Vegeta seguía centrado en sus entrenamientos y en conseguir convertirse en un súper guerrero. A 300 de gravedad, Vegeta entrenaba día tras día sin excepción. Y solo había algo que perturbaba su mente.

Hacia unas semanas, en las noches, unas espantosas y tortuosas pesadillas irrumpían en sus sueños. En esas pesadillas los dos súper guerreros, Goku y el muchacho del futuro, aparecían como grandes amenazas. Enemigos a los que debía eliminar y a los que ni siquiera era capaz de alcanzar. Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos que salían en sus pesadillas, su padre, el rey Vegeta y inexplicablemente, Bulma, eran también objetos de aquella especie de tortura nocturna que no hacía más que aumentar su rabia por aquel maldito lugar y las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

_(Recuerdo del sueño)_

_- Simples guerreros de tercera clase, Vegeta. Te has dejado humillar por simples guerreros de tercera clase.- Como una vez en la realidad, Vegeta se veía en este sueño junto a su padre en el puente de mando del planeta Vegeta, solo que no se veía como un niño.- Tu, el príncipe de los guerreros, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de vengar mi muerte y la de tu pueblo. Dejaste que Freezer te matara y otros salvaron tu vida. Tu debilidad es indigna de tu posición. Ellos solo están humillándote. Se reirán de ti cuando llegue el momento de tu muerte y morirás con la vergüenza grabada en tu rostro. _

_(Nuevo recuerdo)_

_- Y que esperabas Vegeta?- Esta vez era Bulma la que aparecía en sus sueños.- Realmente creíste que significabas algo para mi o para alguno de nosotros? – Bulma se reía con una risa diabólica.- Solo ha sido un juego, Vegeta, una forma de ver como te hundías en tu propia vergüenza. No eres más que una deshonra para tu especie. Goku siempre será mejor que tu!_

Vegeta podía sentir el odio recorriendo sus venas al recordar aquellos sueños. Ni siquiera era capaz de saber porque las palabras de Bulma le afectaban tanto. Pero no habían sido aquellas sus peores pesadillas. No, ninguna de estas se podía comparar con la de aquella noche.

Había soñado con un planeta llamado Yennhy, un planeta que el mismo había exterminado a joven edad tan solo como forma de entrenamiento y entretenimiento. Los habitantes de este planeta habían sido muy similares físicamente a los humanos, incluso a ellos mismos y eso, en su momento, lo había echo disfrutar aun más. Aquella noche, se había encontrado allí nuevamente, con todos los cadáveres que él mismo había matado a sus pies. Pudo incluso sentir el orgullo que había sentido en aquel instante tantos años atrás, pero al mirarse las manos, estas estaban llenas de sangre. Sus manos temblaron, pese a saber que aquella no era su sangre, sino la de sus victimas. Entonces sus ojos se había detenido sobre el cuerpo inerte de una mujer que yacía junto a él. Bulma! Se arrodillo a su lado y vio que ella, muy mal herida, aun seguía con vida.

_(Recuerdo del sueño)_

_- Esto es lo que tu odio hará en mi._

Aquellas pocas palabras de Bulma lo habían perturbado más que todo lo demás. Más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto o vivido en su vida.

Porque? Se pregunto. Porque aquellas pesadillas lo torturaban? Que estaba cambiando en él? No lo sabía, solo sabía que su odio estaba desbordándose, dominándole por completo con cada día que pasaba.

- Vegeta! Vegeta! Es que no me oyes?

La voz de Bulma lo hizo volver en si y entonces se dio cuenta de que la energía que desprendía su cuerpo estaba haciendo temblar todo el suelo de la cámara y seguramente todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- Vegeta! Detente! Acabaras destruyéndolo todo!

Vegeta se relajo provocando que los temblores desaparecieran y entonces se giro para mirar la gran pantalla del transmisor en la que pudo ver a Bulma.

- Ten más cuidado Vegeta. Si sigues así acabaras destruyendo la casa!- Se quejo ella enfadada.

- Déjame en paz de una maldita vez Bulma!- Le grito él enfadado.

Bulma se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, mucho más furiosa de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

- Vegeta...

- Ni se te ocurra abrir esa bocaza Bulma!- Le advirtió él al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a desprender una fuerte energía. – Estoy harto de tu cháchara descontrolada! De tu voz estridente y de tus malditas ordenes! Si vuelves ha hablar mandare todo este lugar al infierno!

Los ojos de Bulma se volvieron cristalinos y antes de que la primera lagrima escapara de sus ojos, apago en transmisor.

Nuevamente, el cuerpo de Vegeta volvió a la normalidad al ver que Bulma había apagado el transmisor. Dios! Ni siquiera entendía porque había reaccionado así con ella.

Bulma se levanto del asiento del laboratorio y seco las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, mientras se enfadada contigo misma por su debilidad. Él no se merecía ni una sola de aquellas lagrimas. Pero pese ha haber recibido fuertes amenazas de Vegeta en muchas otras ocasiones, estas le había atravesado el corazón, por el simple echo, de que estas habían sonado muy reales.

Que demonios le pasaba ha Vegeta? Porque había tenido que hablarle de aquella manera?

Bulma intento no sentirse afectada por las duras palabras de Vegeta, pero cuando llego la hora de la cena ni siquiera se vio con fuerzas para acudir a la cena en la cocina. Se marcho a su habitación y decidió darse un relajante baño de espuma con la intención de olvidar aquella opresión que Vegeta había provocado en la boca de su estomago.

Vegeta era muy consciente de la agresividad con la que le había contestado a Bulma aquella tarde, pero pese a eso, no espero encontrarse la cocina vacía. Ellos habían discutido en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre habían cenado juntos indiferentemente.

Muy a su pesar ceno solo y cuando hubo terminado se fue en busca de la peliazul.

Cuando entro en su habitación pudo ver la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de baño, así que sin ni siquiera ser invitado, Vegeta abrió la puerta.

La maravillosa imagen que quedo ante él fue de lo más tentadora, un verdadero regalo para los ojos. Bulma estaba dentro de la bañera, tenia los cabellos mojados y la cabeza recostada en el borde de la bañera. Y pese a que la espuma solo dejaba a la vista parte de sus piernas y la silueta de sus pechos, sin duda no le fue difícil imaginar lo demás.

- No vas a cenar?

La voz de Vegeta hizo que Bulma se incorporara repentinamente, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, los cuales tapo rápidamente con sus brazos.

- Vegeta! Como te atreves?- Le pregunto enfadada y asustada. Ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar.

- Como me atrevo a que?- Le pregunto él.

- A entrar en mi cuarto de baño sin llamar a la puerta!

Vegeta entre cerro los ojos y los clavo en lo poco que quedaba a la vista ahora de sus pechos.

- No es algo tarde para cubrirte?- Le pregunto ignorando lo demás.

- Sal ahora mismo de aquí!- Le exigió ella y casi sin pensarlo uno de sus brazos se estiro para señalarle la puerta, dejando, inconscientemente, un poco más descubiertos sus pechos.

Vegeta sonrió ante aquello.

- Ahora la otra.

Bulma no entendió sus palabras, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que dirección cogían los ojos de Vegeta y volvió a cubrirse los pechos con los dos brazos, sintiéndose a la vez, avergonzada. Porque hacia aquello? Apenas unas horas atrás había amenazado con matarla, ahora deseaba tenerla.

- No sacaras nada de mi esta noche, Vegeta.- Le dijo ella seriamente.- Así que márchate.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

- Que te pasa esta noche?

- Que, que me pasa?- Le pregunto ella sorprendida mientras una de sus manos se alargaba para coger una toalla.- Menuda cara tienes Vegeta! Ni siquiera puedo creer que lo estés preguntando.

Con aquellas palabras Bulma se levanto y cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente con una toalla antes de salir completamente de la bañera. Después se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, pero justo cuando pasaba junto a Vegeta, este la amarro del brazo deteniéndola y tirando de ella la pego a él.

Bulma no tubo tiempo ni a quejarse, en segundos sus brazos le habían rodeado la cintura y sus labios habían acallado su protesta. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se había perdido en el dulce sabor de su boca, más no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir levemente de placer.

_Vegeta camino por el suelo impregnado de sangre. Miro sus pies y sus botas manchadas de sangre._

_- Un nuevo planeta que cae a nuestros pies, príncipe Vegeta. Su majestad se pondrá orgulloso al ver lo poco que hemos tardado._

_Vegeta miro entonces al compañero que le había ayudado a exterminar un nuevo planeta, aunque en realidad todo el merito era suyo. _

_- Vegeta.- La voz espantada de Bulma sonó a su espalda obligándolo a girarse sorprendido._

_Bulma estaba tras él y su mirada se perdía en los cadáveres que había frente a ellos con una expresión espantada._

_- Maldita sea! Que haces aquí Bulma?- Le pregunto él enfadado._

_- Pero que has hecho Vegeta?- Le pregunto ella con una pena que le arrebato el alma._

_- Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que hago.- Le contesto él. _

_Bulma clavo entonces sus grandes ojos azules sobre los suyos y en estos pudo leer la tristeza que asolaba el corazón de la mujer. Bulma se llevo la mano al pecho y al retirarla nuevamente esta estaba cubierta de sangre. Esta extendió la mano, mientras de entre sus dedos, pequeñas gotas de sangre goteaban en el suelo._

_- Es tu sangre Vegeta.- Le dijo ella. _

_Entonces Vegeta sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Al mirarse vio una grabe herida en el corazón y la sangre de esta salía había empezado a gotear el suelo. De repente se sintió débil y sus piernas cedieron haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. _

_Miro entonces a Bulma, que seguía de pie frente a él._

_- Esto es lo que tu odio hará en ti. _

Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración acelerada. Que eran aquellos malditos sueños? Que intentaban decirle?

- Vegeta, estas bien?

Vegeta miro entonces a Bulma que estaba a su lado, también incorporada en la cama. Sintió que ella apoyaba una mano sobre su espalda con una calidez que pareció atravesar su piel.

- Te encuentras bien, Vegeta?- Le pregunto ella preocupada.

- Si.- Contesto él.

Ante su respuesta, Bulma le obsequio con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

- Creo que has tenido una pesadilla.- Le dijo ella.

- No lo recuerdo.- Mintió él.

- Necesitas algo?

- No.- Aunque después de aquellas palabras Vegeta se levanto de la cama nervioso.

- A donde vas? Aun no ha amanecido.- Le pregunto ella.

- No tengo sueño.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta abandono la estancia para dejar a Bulma sola en la cama. Hacia apenas unos días atrás Bulma se había despertado ante la agitación de Vegeta en la cama. Pero este no se había despertado y ella había temido sacarlo de su sueño. Esta vez Vegeta se había despertado sobresaltado. Que sería lo que perturbaba los sueños de Vegeta?

Vegeta salió al jardín y alzo su mirada al cielo. Permaneció largo rato de aquella manera intentando olvidar aquellos ojos de Bulma que había expresado su espanto ante sus actos. Porque le torturaba tanto aquello? Que le importaba a él lo que ella pudiera pensar de su pasado? Acaso podría ser que empezara a sentir algo por aquella mujer?

No, no podía ser, no había amor en su corazón, ni para ella ni para nadie. Simplemente su corazón carecía de ello. El príncipe de los guerreros solo conocía el orgullo, el odio y la ira. No había nada más en su corazón. En realidad no necesitaba nada más.

Bulma intento concentrarse aquella mañana en su trabajo de laboratorio, pero por una extraña razón se sentía agotada, además de estar preocupada por Vegeta.

Estaba claro que aquel día no conseguiría nada de trabajar en la nave, así que decidió que se tomaría el día libre y aprovecharía para ir de compras al centro comercial. Seguro que aquello la animaría.

Cuando entro en el gran centro comercial los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron. No había nada que le gustara más que pasar una divertida tarde comprando todo lo que se le antojara. Y apenas le faltaron unos segundos para quedar prendada de un vestido de color azul.

- Buenos días.- Dijo Bulma entrando en la tienda.

- Buenos días señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?- Le pregunto la dependienta.

- Me gustaría probarme el vestido azul que tienen en el escaparate.

- En que talla lo quiere señorita?

Bulma se llevó la mano a la cintura haciendo una pose orgullosa.

- La cuatro.

- En seguida.

Con la prenda de ropa en sus manos Bulma entro en el probador y se apresuro a probarse aquel elegante vestido. Pero cuando fue ha abrocharlo, vio que este le quedaba un poco justo.

- Que demonios?- Dijo ella forzando la cremallera.

Tiene algún problema, señorita?- Escucho decir a la dependienta tras la puerta.

- No, gracias.- Contesto ella.

Como era posible? Se pregunto mientras seguía intentando inútilmente subir la cremallera del vestido. Hacia años que ella no había engordado un solo kilo! Bulma se miro espantada en el espejo, pero no consiguió deslumbrar un gran cambio en su cuerpo. Simplemente parecía el de siempre. Seguramente aquel vestido tenía un tallaje más pequeño del habitual.

Enfadada y en parte avergonzada Bulma salió del probador con el vestido en la mano.

- Le ha gustado?- Le pregunto la dependienta con una amplia sonrisa.

- No demasiado.

- Lo siento mucho, quiere que le busquemos alguna otra cosa?

- No gracias.

Bulma abandono la tienda y en cada escaparate se detuvo a mirar su silueta en el reflejo del cristal. Aquel día había empezado mal y terminaría mal. Se dijo a si misma.

Al día siguiente Bulma volvió al trabajo. Estaba concentrada con el programa de la nave cuando el transmisor sonó.

Bulma se retoco las cabellos apresuradamente y descolgó el transmisor. Ante ella quedo uno de los jefes de laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula.

- Buenos días señorita Bulma.

- Buenos días señor Hoko.

- Le llamaba para saber si la nueva nave estará preparada para el Viernes.

- Para el Viernes? Creí que habíamos quedado que la presentación se haría el día 21.- Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Me temo, señorita, que el Viernes es día 21.

- De verdad?- Bulma busco con la mirada un calendario que había cerca.- Ya estamos a día 18? Vaya, ni me había enterado. Pero no se preocupe. Apenas me quedan pequeños detalles.

- Me alegro mucho. La gente esta expectante por ver la nave nueva.

Bulma sonrió.

- Imagino que puedo tenerla para pasado mañana lista. El Jueves se la llevaré yo personalmente.

- Muy bien, señorita Bulma, lo tendremos todo preparado. Buenos días.-Dijo despidiéndose.

- Buenos días.

Bulma apago el transmisor y miro nuevamente el calendario. Día 18. Como había podido no darse cuenta? Gracias a dios tendría terminada la nave a tiempo, aunque tendría que hacer unas cuantas horas extras.

- Hoy tampoco cenas?

La voz de Vegeta saco a Bulma de su trabajo.

- Vegeta.- Dijo Bulma sorprendida al verle.- Que hora es?

- Las ocho.

- Vaya! Ya es tan tarde? Me temo que no puedo dejar ahora el trabajo. He de entregarlo el Jueves.

Vegeta miro a Bulma extrañado.

- Pareces cansada.

- No es nada.- Dijo ella.

- Como quieras.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta abandono el laboratorio para dejar nuevamente a Bulma a solas con su trabajo. Bulma suspiro y miro su reloj. Realmente eran las ocho pasadas? Madre mía! Ni se había enterado, aunque nuevamente se sentía agotada.

Nunca antes en su vida una reunión se le había echo tan larga y agotadora. Cuando termino se sentía realmente exhausta y mareada.

- Señorita Bulma, se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto una de las secretarias a la salida de la reunión.

- Si, únicamente ando algo cansada estos últimos días. Habrá sido por el exceso de trabajo.

- No tiene buena cara. Desea que le concierte hora con el medico?

- El medico?- Bulma se lo pensó.- Si, tal vez no me vaya mal que me mande algunas vitaminas o algo así.

- En seguida.- La secretaria se apresuro a coger el teléfono.

La reunión había ido de maravilla. La nave nueva era simplemente una maravilla. Aquello iba a ser difícil de superar, sin duda alguna.

- El doctor me ha dicho que la recibirá en media hora. Tiene transporte para ir hasta el hospital?

- Si, muchas gracias.

- Ha sido un placer. Cuídese.

El doctor Jonhk la estaba esperando cuando Bulma llego al hospital. No era de extrañar. El doctor Jonhk había sido el medico de la familia durante años y su familia había echo grandes donaciones al hospital. Incluso había donado inventos revolucionarios.

- Señorita Bulma, no sabe lo que me alegra verla por aquí.- Dijo estrechando su mano.

- Gracias, doctor. Ha sido muy amable al concertarme hora tan apresuradamente.

- No se preocupes, es todo un placer.- Le dijo mientras los dos entraban en la sala de visita.

El doctor se sentó en su gran mesa de despacho y la invito a tomar asiento.

- Su secretaria me dijo que se encontraba algo cansada y que estaba algo pálida.

- Lo cierto es que hace unos días que me siento agotada. He estado trabajando más de la cuenta, me temo. Solo venia para que me recetara algunas vitaminas.

- Comprendo.- El medico se levanto.- Le importa que la revise?

- En absoluto.- Dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

- Túmbese, por favor.- Dijo señalándole la camilla.

Bulma se sentó algo incomoda. En realidad nunca le habían gustado demasiado los hospitales. Sintió que el medico la revisaba allá y allí. Los ojos, los oídos, le tomo el pulso... esas cosas que siempre solían hacer los médicos.

- Todo parece correcto. Pero me gustaría tomarle una muestra de sangre.- Dijo el doctor sacando una extraña maquina.- Eso nos ayudara a saber si su cansancio se debe a la carencia de alguna vitamina en especifico.

- Si es necesario.- Dijo ella insegura.

- No se preocupe. Este aparato lo invento su padre.- Dijo enseñándoselo.- Apenas sentirá un pequeño pinchazo y los resultados estarán en apenas unos minutos.

- Muy bien.

El doctor le puso aquella maquina sobre el brazo y como bien había dicho, Bulma sintió un leve pinchazo. De nuevo, los dos volvieron a la mesa de despacho esperando los resultados. En apenas unos minutos una enfermera entro con una carpeta en sus manos.

- Aquí esta.- Dijo cogiendo la carpeta mientras la enfermera volvía a desaparecer.- Veamos que tal ha salido.

El doctor se perdió en sus datos, mientras Bulma lo miraba ya impaciente por salir de allí.

- Vaya.- Dijo al fin.- Esto si es curioso.

- Que ocurre?- Le pregunto ella extrañada.

El doctor dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y la miro.

- Recuerda cuando fue su ultima menstruación?

Bulma pensó aquella respuesta y cuando la obtuvo su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos mientras su boca contestaba casi atónita.

- Un mes y medio.

- Eso imagine.- Dijo el medico con una radiante sonrisa.- Esta embarazada, aproximadamente de un mes, diría yo.

Embarazada! Embarazada! Aquella palabra se repetía en su interior como un eco aturdidor. Iba a tener un hijo de Vegeta! Su corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente bajo el pecho.

- Señorita Bulma, se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto el doctor al ver que ella no parecía reaccionar.

- Si.- Contesto.- Creo que si.

- Es una buena noticia.- Le dijo el doctor.- Permítame que la felicite.

Embarazada. Nunca se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de tener un hijo. No sabía si estaba preparada o si realmente deseaba tenerlo.

Y que diría Vegeta?

CONTINUARA...


	10. Una visita inesperada

**Una visita inesperada.**

Bulma estaba sentada en un banco del parque que quedaba frente al hospital principal completamente paralizada. Aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho el doctor Jonhk Ella misma hubiese podido imaginarlo si no hubiese estado tan absorta en Vegeta y en su trabajo.

Embarazada. En aquellos momentos su hijo/a crecía dentro de sus entrañas. Y no un niño/a cualquiera, sino un descendiente del príncipe de los guerreros del espacio.

Y que demonios iba hacer ella ahora? Jamás había pensado en tener un hijo seriamente. Con Yamcha lo habían comentado alguna vez, pero en realidad ninguno lo había deseado realmente. Los dos habían sido demasiado independientes para pensar en algo así.

Pero ahora la situación era mucho peor. No solo no se sentía preparada para algo como aquello, sino que Vegeta era sin lugar a dudas el hombre menos indicado para montar una familia. Dios! Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse lo que diría Vegeta cuando se enterara de su estado. Querrá al niño o niña, o simplemente renunciaría a ellos?

Y lo que era peor. Deseaba ella tenerlo? Realmente deseaba traer un niño a un mundo que estaba bajo la amenaza de unos androides que nadie había podido destruir?

Las horas se le pasaron allí sentada y cuando quiso darse cuenta había empezado a anochecer.

Volvió a casa caminando lentamente, pensando en que debía hacer. Una cosa si estaba seguro, no le diría nada a Vegeta hasta no haber tomado una decisión. Porque en aquellos momentos no podría aguantar unas palabras de reproche de Vegeta de aquel asunto.

Pero cuando llego a casa y cerro la puerta de la entrada un grito de Vegeta la hizo encogerse de hombros.

- Mujer!

Bulma frunció el ceño y entro decidida al comedor principal, donde encontró a Vegeta cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Donde demonios has estado?- Le pregunto él echo una furia.

- Y a ti que te importa? Soy mayorcita para hacer lo que me de la gana.

- Tus malditos ciborts han vuelto a romperse! Llevo todo el día esperándote!

- Pues no haberlos roto, Vegeta.- Le contesto Bulma dejando el bolso sobre la mesa principal.

- Quiero unos nuevos! Y los quiero para mañana.

Bulma se enfado aun mucho más ante aquella exigencia.

- Pero que te has creído, Vegeta? Yo no soy tu sirvienta. Llevo todo el día trabajando y no me podré ha hacerte ahora esos malditos ciborts, me has oído!? Me voy a la cama!

Bulma se irguió orgullosa y se encamino hasta su habitación. Vegeta la vio marcharse enfadado.

Maldita mujer orgullosa y cabezota! Estaba harto de sus negativas. Estaba harto de aquella maldita casa. De aquella vida de inferioridad.

Los puños de Vegeta se apretaron con fuerza. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia en todos los sentidos. Estaba harto de entrenar y no conseguir nada, harto de aquella maldita vida humana! Se sentía apunto de explotar.

Bulma agradeció que Vegeta hubiese abandonado la discusión, sin duda era lo único que no necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Lo mejor era irse a la cama y esperar que todo amaneciera de otro color.

_Las yemas de los dedos de Vegeta acariciaron lentamente las piernas de Bulma. Lentamente ascendía por su cuerpo deleitándose con cada pequeño milímetro de piel desnuda. Sin lugar a dudas, la piel de Bulma era la más suave que había tocado en su vida. Con ese pensamiento sus manos llegaron a sus pechos y después de una leve caricia, una de sus manos se cerro por entero sobre uno de ellos. _

_No había nada en su cuerpo que le pareciera imperfecto. Era simplemente perfecta. Cada cosas de ella, cada gesto. Su sonrisa era la única capaz de hacer llegar un poco de cálida luz a su alma. Sus ojos, tan profundos como el océano, lo habían hipnotizado en más de una ocasión._

_Nunca lo reconocería, antes era capaz de morir que de reconocerlo, pero no había duda en su interior, ella era suya. Le pertenecía desde el día en que la tomo por primera vez. _

_Bulma había entrado en su alma de una forma arrebatadora y no sirvió de nada luchar contra ello._

_- Bésame Vegeta.- Le pidió ella._

_Vegeta se inclino y beso sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces._

_- Cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada milímetro de piel me pertenecen ahora. – Le dijo él._

_Aquello provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Bulma y una de sus manos se apoyo en su pecho transmitiéndole una cálida sensación. _

_Pero entonces aquella sonrisa se torno maléfica._

_- Jamás seré tuya, Vegeta. Eres un asesino, la vergüenza de tu raza. No eres más que un juguete con el que me gusta jugar. _

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de repente y se incorporo en la cama. Estaba en su habitación, solo, lejos de aquel maldito sueño.

Se percato de que ya era de día por la luz que entraba a trabes de la cortina, así que se levanto de la cama de un salto.

De donde demonios sacaría aquellas malditas ideas que tenía en la cabeza? Era simplemente incapaz de entender aquellos malditos sueños tan lejanos a la realidad. Y porque Bulma siempre salía en ellos para perturbarle aun más? Aquella mujer no debía significar nada para él. Solo era una mujer con la que pasaba los días en aquel maldito lugar y a la que abandonaría cuando todo aquello terminase. Porque en sus sueños estaba en su corazón? Dios, aquellas palabras de su sueño lo habían torturado durante unos segundos hasta abrir los ojos. Realmente creía eso? Realmente sentía que Bulma era suya? Sin duda no le gustaba compartir con nadie lo que era suyo. Entonces? Ella era suya? Desde luego no estaba dispuesto a compartirla. No señor. Pobre del hombre que se atreviera a tocarla, porque ese día sería el ultimo en su vida.

Maldición! Se estaba volviendo demasiado posesivo con aquella mujer. Se estaba convirtiendo en una debilidad y él no se podía permitir tener debilidades. Ni siquiera podía quedársela cuando decidiera marcharse. Ella nunca abandonaría aquel planeta y desde luego él no se quedaría allí cuando solucionara sus deudas con Kakarotto.

Pero que estaba pensando! No la quería! No quería nada de ella! Él siempre había estado solos. Nunca había necesitado a nadie a su lado. Y mucho menos una débil como Bulma.

Bulma estaba frente al espejo que había en el armario de su habitación únicamente vestida con solos sus braguitas y curiosa se miraba el cuerpo buscando algún pequeño cambio que delatase su estado. Tal vez si que hubiese engordado un poco, pero era casi inapreciable. Sus pechos si que parecían algo hinchados. Pero tampoco demasiado. Además no tenía nauseas, ni mareos, tan solo se sentía algo más débil y cansada que de costumbre.

Al menos no se sentía tan deprimida como en el día anterior. Y la idea de tener un hijo no parecía tan loca. Al fin y al cabo ya no era una niña y tal vez fuese aquella la única oportunidad de ser madre en su vida. Además quería a Vegeta, lo amaba y saber que tenía en su interior una parte de él era algo que el agradaba.

Se acaricio el vientre con aquel pensamiento. Iba a ser madre. Como sería? Que sentiría al tener un bebe en sus brazos? Un hijo suyo y de Vegeta. Por una extraña razón sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Bueno, ahora solo tenía que hacer caso a las recomendaciones del medico. Reposar, comer bien y cuidarse mucho. Además de olvidar las tensiones del trabajo. En realidad Vegeta le causaba más tensión que el trabajo. Pero aquello era algo que no podía evitar.

Su próxima visita sería dentro de dos semanas, para entonces tendría que haber tomado una decisión con respecto al bebe.

Bulma termino de vestirse y bajo a desayunar. Tendría que terminarle aquellos malditos ciborts a Vegeta antes de que volvieran a discutir. Por suerte ya los tenía casi hechos, apenas pendientes de un par de retoques.

Cuando llego a la cocina, esta estaba vacía o excepción de un robot domestico que limpiaba.

- Buenos días señorita Bulma. Que desea desayunar?

- Café con unos pastelitos.- Dijo ella tomando asiento.- Ha desayunado ya Vegeta?

- El señor Vegeta desayuno a primera hora de la mañana.- Le contesto el robot mientras le servia el café.

- Claro.- Dijo ella.

Cuando Bulma termino de desayunar se dirigió al laboratorio.

Se sentó frente a la mesa de trabajo y sonrió al ver los ciborts casi terminados. Sin duda aquella había sido una buena idea. Lo ultimo que le apetecía en aquel momento era pasarse la mañana allí encerrada.

Cuando termino, una media hora después, Bulma le llevó los robots a Vegeta, quien, como siempre se entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad. Apretó el botón de la entrada para desconectar la gravedad y después abrió la puerta.

Al entrar con los ciborts en las manos, un Vegeta vestido únicamente con unos pantalones cortes, quedo frente a ella y casi sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa maliciosa se escapo de sus labios.

- Los has terminado?- Le pregunto él hoscamente.

- Si.- Ella los dejo sobre el suelo.

Vegeta observo los pequeños ciborts.

- Son más pequeños.

- Están mejorados.- Le corrigió ella. – Al ser menos pesados, son mucho más rápidos. Me han costado mucho trabajo Vegeta, así que intenta no romperlos.

Aquella información provoco una sonrisa en Vegeta.

- Y bien?- Le pregunto Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

- Y bien que?

- No vas ha agradecérmelo?- Le pregunto ella atrevida.

Vegeta noto el tono seductor de su voz y se sorprendió ante el descaro de Bulma.

- En que estas pensando?- Le pregunto él.

- Al menos podrías decir "gracias".

El rostro de Vegeta se ensombreció ante aquellas palabras.

- Esperare a que tu me des las gracias cuando haya exterminado a esos androides, mujer, ahora márchate.

Bulma lo miro enfadada.

- Muy bien Vegeta, como quieras. – Dijo rindiéndose y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Bulma se acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Vegeta reaccionó ante aquel contacto casi al segundo y sus manos rodearon su cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Pero entonces Bulma dejo de besarlo para mirarle con una radiante sonrisa. Y es que en los brazos de Vegeta, Bulma era la mujer más dichosa del mundo entero, aunque solo durara segundos. Entonces, sin pensárselo, Bulma se abrazo a él con una necesidad infinita, provocando en Vegeta un sorpresa, que provoco en su interior una extraña sensación.

Pese a las noches que él y Bulma habían pasado juntos, se podría decir que aquel había sido el gesto más cariñosos que Vegeta había recibido nunca y por una extraña razón Vegeta sintió que lo había estado esperando casi una eternidad. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo abrazaba con aquella necesidad que expresaba el cuerpo de Bulma y eso lo dejo petrificado. Pero para su desilusión, Bulma se soltó de él y su orgullo la dejo marchar.

- Nos vemos esta noche, Vegeta.

Con aquellas palabras Bulma se marcho dejando a Vegeta perplejo. Que demonios estaba pasando. Hacía apenas unos segundos su mente estaba pensando en matarlos a todos, en especial aquella vulgar mujer que estaba volviéndolo loco y sin más había olvidado todo aquello al sentir a Bulma entre sus brazos.

En su cuerpo se estaba encendiendo una necesidad de ella incapaz de ser controlado, ni siquiera por su orgullo.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos volvieron, donde Bulma los había interrumpido. Vegeta recordaba los instantes antes de que Goku se transformara en súper guerrero esperando recordar algo que hubiese sido saltado por alto.

Sin duda alguna, Vegeta estaba seguro, que había sido la muerte de Krilin lo que había provocado la ira de Goku, la cual procedió a convertirlo en súper guerrero. Sabía que hay estaba la clave de todo. En la ira. Era muy sabido que la fuerza de los guerreros era más fuerte bajo una sensación de ira y odio. Pero eso los guerreros, exceptuando a Goku, no conocían el amor ni todos los estúpidos sentimientos que expresaban los humanos. Pero quien podía tener más ira y odio en el corazón que él mismo? Él que había sido derrotado por su enemigo, asesinado por el asesino de su padre y de su planeta y desterrado en aquel maldito planeta. No, Goku no podía tener tanto odio como albergaba su corazón. Porque era un odio y una ira acumulados durante años de vida. Años de obedecer ordenes de Freezer, años de soledad y de muerte. Si la ira era la clave, él ya sería un súper guerrero y no lo era.

Bulma se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando uno de los androides domésticos capto su atención junto a las escaleras.

- Señorita Bulma, tiene una visita esperándole en el salón.

- Una visita? Vaya, no esperaba a nadie.- Dijo ella extrañada.- Muchas gracias, acudiré enseguida.

Bulma fue hasta el salón pensando quien había podido ir a visitarla. En realidad no se le ocurrió nadie. Pero tampoco hubiese esperado nunca encontrar a la persona a la que vio al entrar en el salón.

- Yamcha!- Dijo sorprendida.

Mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Bulma al ver a Yamcha tan apuesto como siempre, de pie en su salón. Sintió como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que había visto a Yamcha por ultima vez. Y en realidad habían pasado muchísimas cosas.

- Hola Bulma.- Dijo él algo tímido.- Como estas?

- Bien.- Ella se acerco y la beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa en los labios.- No esperaba que viñeras a verme.

Los dos tomaron asiento en los sillones del salón, uno al lado del otro.

- Bueno, vine para entrenarme algunas semanas junto a Krilin, así probamos lo que hemos mejorado y nos sirve mucho para entrenar. Así que decidí pasar a verte. No quería que siguieras enfadada conmigo.

Bulma sonrió ante aquello. En realidad reencontrarse con Yamcha era algo que había tenido pendiente, el ultimo acto que probaría si lo había olvidado o no. Y cuando lo tubo frente a ella supo que así era. Yamcha no le hizo sentir ni la más mínima sensación. Nada. Aunque si le agradaba que hubiese ido a verla.

- Ya no estoy enfadada.- Le dijo ella.

- De verdad?- Le pregunto Yamcha con una sonrisa en los labios.

- De verdad.- Dijo ella sonriendo también.

- Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso Bulma.

- Hemos peleado demasiado para que otra pelea más hiciera cambiar las cosas.- Concluyo ella.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. Hemos pasado media vida peleando.

Bulma sonrió.

- Me gustaba pelear contigo.- Reconoció ella.

Vegeta, lejano a aquella conversación, pudo sentir la energía de Yamcha casi al segundos. Que demonios estaba haciendo ese tonito aquí? Se pregunto. Y la respuesta fue facilísima. Bulma.

- Maldito imbezil.- Dijo Vegeta apretando los puños.

Si pensaba por unos segundos que podría volver a por Bulma es que era definitivamente imbezil. Ella ya no le pertenecía. Ya no era suya.

Pero entonces una pregunta atravesó la cabeza de Vegeta.

Compartiría esa opinión Bulma? O simplemente caería rendida a los brazos de quien había sido su amante durante largos años? Ni hablar. No dejaría que otro hombre la tocara. Antes prefería verla muerta!

Vegeta salió del la cámara de gravedad enfurecido, pero cuando llego al salón y vio a los dos hablando en uno de los sillones vueltos de espaldas a él, sintió la tentación de quedarse a mirar.

- Lo dices de verdad Bulma? Realmente piensas eso?- Le pregunto Yamcha emocionado.

- Bueno...- Dijo ella ya algo insegura.- Siempre hemos...

Bulma no pudo terminar aquella frase, Yamcha se echo sobre ella y rodeándola con los brazos este la beso apasionadamente.

CONTINUARA...

De nuevo agradezco sus reviews. No duden en dejar más, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo, es corto, pero creo que ha terminado donde debía. Prometo no tardar en colgar la continuación.

Saludos

JJ.AMY


	11. El secreto de un súper guerrero

**El secreto de un súper guerrero.**

Los puños de Vegeta se cerraron con fuera y su mirada se encolerizo. La imagen que tenía frente a él era simplemente un castigo. Hubiese deseado matarlos allí mismo de una sola bola de energía, pero en vez de eso, se marcho para volver de nuevo a la cámara de gravedad.

Pero lejos de librarse de la ira que aquella perturbadora imagen le había causado, su ira pareció ir concentrándose poco a poco en su interior como una bomba apunto de explotar.

Vegeta era sin duda la persona que más conocía aquel sentimiento de ira y odio, pero nunca antes había corrido por sus venas con la fuerza con la que lo hacía en aquel momento y nunca antes aquellos sentimientos le habían provocado el dolor que ahora sentía creciendo bajo el pecho con una fuerza abrasadora.

Después de haber visto su planeta desaparecer, después de haber perdido a su padre bajo la traición de su esclavizador y después de haber muerto en sus manos bajo la presencia de Goku y sus malditos amigos, después de todo aquello, Vegeta había pensado que no podría sentir mayor ira y odio de la que ya había corrido por sus venas. Quien le hubiese dicho, que sería una simple humana, la que haría que aquellos acontecimientos se vieran reducidos a nada? Quien hubiese podido decirle que Bulma le provocaría el mayor dolor que jamás había conocido a lo largo de su vida?

Si, dolor, un dolor que le aprisionaba el corazón con una fuerza inimaginable. Un dolor que agravó su respiración, mientras la ira seguía invadiendo su cuerpo.

Porque? Porque aquella mujer le provocaba todos aquellos sentimientos agrupándose para provocar un dolor casi insoportable y aun así seguía visualizando sus profundos ojos azules y su radiante sonrisa como una larga tortura grabada en lo más profundo de su alma?

Una simple humana. Si. Aquella maldita mujer se había grabado en su alma a fuego vivo y no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Ella le había traicionado. No abría vuelta atrás para ella, ni para él. Su unión estaba rota por propia decisión, pero eso no evitaba aquel profundo dolor que quemaba su alma. Ni aquel oscuro sentimiento que le invadió el corazón. Era acaso posible? Jamás a lo largo de su vida había sentido aquel horrible sentimiento en su corazón, dominado su mente y su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando supo que iba a moría a manos de Freezer. Pero este palpitaba claro en su interior. Miedo. Un guerrero no conocía el miedo y él se estaba viendo dominado por él por primera vez en su vida.

Pero que lo causaba? Él jamás había temido nada, ni siquiera a la muerte. Entonces porque sentía aquel miedo devorándole por dentro? Que era lo que lo provocaba?

Solo había una respuesta, ella, ella era la causante de todo aquello. Vegeta nunca había tenido nada, ahora la había perdido. Su orgullo jamás la perdonaría. Y ahora la vida sin ella se presentaba como una profunda confusión que le causaba terror. Y aquello solo podía ser por un simple motivo.

La amaba. Amaba a Bulma más allá de la razón. Por primera vez era completamente consciente de aquel echo.

Pero lejos de apagar su ira, ante aquel descubrimiento, Vegeta sintió crecer aun más la ira en su corazón y con un grito que desgarró su alma, Vegeta desprendió todos aquellos sentimientos en una oleada de energía que hizo que el suelo temblara a sus pies, que todas las cosas de su alrededor se destruyeran al su paso. Ni siquiera quedo nada de la cámara de gravedad.

Durante unos segundos Vegeta sintió la mezcla amarga de todos aquellos sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo y de repente todo se calmo. No hubo nada en su mente, no hubo nada que torturara su corazón. Solo podía sentir una extraña fuerza dominándole completamente. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto poder recorriendo su cuerpo. Jamás había sido tan poderoso como en aquel instante y sorprendido Vegeta se miro las manos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro al ver la energía dorada que desprendía su cuerpo. Lo había logrado. Se había transformado en un súper guerrero.

Vegeta cerro los puños con fuerza.

- Eso era. Al fin descubrí tu secreto, Kakarotto!- Dijo victorioso.

No había sido la ira de Goku al ver morir a Krilin y a Picolo lo que le había hecho transformase en súper guerrero. Había sido la mezcla de la ira, el odio y el miedo, provocado por un sentimiento mucho mayor, el amor. Esa había sido la clave de todo, lo que le había impedido a Vegeta conseguirlo antes. No fue hasta ser conciente del amor que aquella mujer había despertado por él, que había conseguido su objetivo.

Ahora nada de lo demás importaba, él había ganado y su secreto seria guardado en lo más profundo de su alma. Ya no había motivo para quedarse en aquel maldito lugar. Bulma le había dado, sin pretenderlo, lo que él más había anhelado. Un poder supremo.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta se alzo en el aire desaparecido en apenas unos segundos.

Al mismo tiempo...

Bulma se separo de Yamcha bruscamente. Sus labios, algo que una vez le hicieron sentirse amada, le provocaron, entonces, un extraño sentimiento.

- Que..- Dijo ella confusa.- Porque demonios has hecho eso?

Yamcha se quedo perplejo ante la reacción de Bulma.

- Pero.. pese que... tu has dicho...

- No!- Exclamo ella.- Ya no hay amor en mi corazón para ti Yamcha. No más del que un amigo pueda tener.

- Un amigo?- Pregunto él perplejo.

- Si.- Ella se levanto y se separo de él realmente molesta.

- Pensé que aun quedaba una oportunidad para nosotros, Bulma. – Le dijo él destrozado.

Bulma desvió la mirada.

- Lo siento mucho Yamcha, pero esa ultima oportunidad la dejaste escapar en el desierto.

- Bulma no puedes estar hablando en serio. Pese que solo sería una más de nuestras peleas...- Dijo Yamcha poniéndose en pie.

- No, Yamcha, fue simplemente la ultima.

Justo Bulma había pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando el suelo de la casa empezó a temblar con mucha brusquedad y casi al segundos sonó una fuerte explosión y todos los cristales de la Corporación Cápsula reventaron provocando un gran estruendo.

- Cuidado!

Yamcha la amarro con fuerza y la obligo a agacharse mientras su cuerpo la protegió por completo de los miles de cristales que saltaron al interior de la casa.

Por unos segundos pareció que la casa entera iba a derrumbarse bajo sus cimientos. Las paredes crujieron, el suelo se agrieto a sus pies y de repente todo quedo en silencio.

Tanto Yamcha como ella tardaron unos segundos en moverse.

- Que ha sido eso?- Pregunto Yamcha.

La respuesta se escapo de los labios de Bulma como una suplica.

- Vegeta!- Dijo poniéndose en pie.

Bulma corrió al exterior de la casa todo lo deprisa que pudo. En otra ocasión había sucedido aquello y Vegeta casi había perdido la vida.

Pero cuando Bulma llego al jardín y vio la cápsula de gravedad completamente destrozada expandiéndose por todo el jardín. Bulma pensó lo peor.

- Vegeta!- Grito ella corriendo entre los escombros.- Vegeta puedes oírme?

Pero Bulma no recibió ninguna contestación.

- No siento su energía.- Le dijo Yamcha.

- Que?- Bulma lo miro espantada.- Quieres decir que ha.. que ha...

- Que se ha largado.- Concluyo él.

- Que se ha marchado?- Le pregunto ella perpleja.

Yamcha afirmo con la cabeza realmente enfadado.

- Ese maldito podría haber destruido la casa y se a largado como si nada!

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco al escuchar eso y se llevo la mano al corazón, el cual latía con fuerza bajo su pecho.

- Estas seguro Yamcha? Seguro que no esta herido bajo los escombros?

- No tendremos esa suerte.- Se quejo él.

Las piernas de Bulma fallaron ante el alivio y callo de culo al suelo. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la casa. Aquella parte de la casa estaba simplemente destrozada.

- Vegeta.- Susurró ella.- Que has hecho?

- Estas segura Bulma?- Le pregunto Yamcha.- Si quieres puedo quedarme a ayudarte.

- No te preocupes por mi Yamcha.- Le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.- Puedo arreglar esto yo sola.

Yamcha miro las destrozas de la casa.

- Y que pasara cuando él vuelva?

- No te preocupes por eso. Puedes estar seguro que Vegeta va a recibir su reprimenda por lo que ha hecho. – Le dijo Bulma sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.

- No me fió de él Bulma, nunca le he hecho. Sabía que fue un error que lo alojaras en la casa.

- No te preocupes por eso. A Vegeta solo le importa su entrenamiento y hemos discutido en un millar de ocasiones y jamás me ha dañado.

- Deberías echarlo! Hoy pudo haberte matado!

- Tendré presente tu consejo. Ahora es mejor que te marches. No deseo entorpecer tus entrenamientos.

Yamcha dudo durante unos segundos más.

- Volveré pronto a visitarte. – Le aclaro él.

- Eso espero.- Le contesto ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Seguro que...

Bulma acallo aquello con un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Yamcha.

- Adiós Bulma.- Le contesto él.

Bulma sonrió y siguió con la mirada a Yamcha que se alzo en el aire. Ella de despidió con la mano y en segundos el había desaparecido en el aire.

Sola, entonces, Bulma volvió la mirada a la casa medio destrozada y se llevó la mano al vientre mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. No habría perdón para Vegeta por aquello.

CONTINUARA...

Como siempre gracias por leer mi historia. No duden en dejar mensajes.

JJ.AMY


	12. Sangre de mi sangre

Atención: De nuevo el sueño de Vegeta aparece en cursiva.

**Sangre de mi sangre.**

Bulma se enfundo en el estrecho suéter y miro su reflejo en el espejo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

- Cariño! Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde!

- En seguida bajo mama! – Le grito ella.

Pero de nuevo la atención de Bulma se concentro en el reflejo del espejo.

Habían pasado siete meses desde que Vegeta había desaparecido para no regresar. Durante unas largas semanas Bulma estuvo entretenida con las reformas de la casa, pero después, segura de que Vegeta no iba a regresar, se había hundido en una fuerte depresión. Durante semanas pensó que no habría más vida en su corazón. Nada que pudiera sustituir o al menos disminuir el dolor que Vegeta había causado en su alma.

Pero entonces, una bonita mañana de otoño, Bulma acudió al medico para una revisión y escucho el fuerte latido del niño que crecía en su interior.

Aquello despertó en ella una felicidad que había creído perdida y supo que solo debía centrarse en su hijo para volver a sonreír nuevamente.

- No cabe duda.- Le dijo el medico entonces.- Es un fuerte y saludable niño.

Un niño, un nuevo guerrero. Pasaba las horas pensando como seria. Tal vez se parecería a ella o tal vez sería la viva imagen de su padre. Sacaría su fuerza? Se preguntaba.

No importaba, aquel niño seria suyo. Estaba muy claro que el pequeño crecería sin padre.

Pero eso era algo que no asustaba a Bulma. Ella siempre había sido una mujer muy independiente y estaba segura de que sería muy capaz de tener aquel niño ella sola. Y en realidad no estaba sola. Sus padres habían regresado hacia cuatro meses y ante la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos habían estallado de felicidad. No reparaban en mimos, ni cariño. Y ni siquiera les había importado quien era el padre.

Aunque pese a todo, debía reconocer, que aun sentía vivo el amor por Vegeta en su corazón y sabía que viviría con él, el resto de su vida. Podía sentir aun el dolor en su corazón cuando se tumbaba cada noche sola en su cama y recordaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. No sabía donde estaba Vegeta. Él ni siquiera había conocido la noticia de su hijo barón. Su heredero. El futuro príncipe de los guerreros del espacio.

- Bulma, querida. Ahora si llegaremos tarde.- Volvió a sentir a su madre tras la puerta.

Bulma sonrió y cogiendo su bolso salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su madre de frente.

El rostro de su madre cambio por completo al verla. Siempre lo hacia. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se inclino para hablarle a su barriga.

- Hola pequeño!

- Mama! Llegaremos tarde.- Le recordó ella.

- Claro, claro.- Dijo emprendiendo el camino.

Pero cuando las dos mujeres llegaron al comedor principal, fueron nuevamente interrumpidas.

- Bulma!- Le llamo su padre que se acerco a ellas con una especie de mucho de peluche en las manos.- Mirad lo que fabrique al pequeño!

Con aquellas palabras su padre apretó la mano de lo que parecía un oso de color azul y este se alzo en el aire dando vueltas mientras sus ojos se iluminaban en colores llamativos.

Bulma no pudo aguantar la risa ante aquel invento de su padre que quedo volando por el comedor.

- Y como pretendes que el niño pare ese muñeco?- Le pregunto divertida.

- Bueno.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Pensé que tal vez sabría volar como su padre.

- No pongo en duda de que llegue a tener esa habilidad, papa, pero dudo que nazca sabiéndola.

- A no?- Pregunto él incrédulo.

Bulma se rió nuevamente.

- No te preocupes, papa, si desconectas la función de volar, el muñeco será perfecto.

- Si, tienes razón.- Dijo que miro al muñeco que aun sobrevolaba sus cabezas.- Lo difícil será atraparlo.

Al fin Bulma y su madre se subieron a la pequeña nave que usarían como transporte.

- Aun no has pensado en un nombre para el niño?- Le pregunto su madre.

- No, la verdad es que no.- Reconoció ella.- No se me ocurre ninguno que acabe de gustarme.

- Pues apenas te queda un mes para decidirte querida. No podemos seguir llamándolo "niño" o " pequeño" toda su vida.

- Lo se, lo se.- Dijo ella impaciente.

- Estoy impaciente por volver a verlo en la pantalla del doctor.- Cambio ella de tema.- Es increíble!

Bulma sonrió ante aquello y acelero la nave al ver que iban ya muy tarde.

Cuando regreso a su casa del medico, Bulma no podía estar más contenta. Todo estaba de maravilla y cada día eran más claros los rasgos perfectos de su hijo. Incluso su cola.

- Aun no entiendo porque tiene cola.- Le había dicho el medico aquella misma mañana con un aspecto perplejo.

Y eso le había provocado risa.

- Seguro que será tan guapo como su padre.- Le dijo su madre haciéndola volver a la realidad cuando entraban en el salón.

- Si, seguro.- Dijo ella algo nostálgica.

- Señorita Bulma.- Un androide domestico se acerco a ella.- Tiene una visita esperándolo en el salón.

- Una visita? Quien puede ser?- Pregunto ella sorprendida mientras incoscientemente una mano acariciaba su barriga.

- Ve a recibirle. Yo iré ha hacer algunos pastelitos para la visita.- Le contesto su madre con su particular alegria.

Bulma se encamino al salón y cuando entro Yamcha quedo frente a ella y no sabría decir quien se quedo más sorprendido de ver al otro.

Después de las destrozas de Vegeta, Yamcha se había pasado algunas semanas a visitarla, pero al ver que Vegeta no había regresado se había despreocupado y se había alejado de Bulma con la intención de olvidarla. Durante aquellas visitas Bulma no se había sentido con fuerzas de contarle nada sobre su embarazo. En realidad, entonces, aun tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta fuera el primero en recibir la noticia.

- Yamcha!- Exclamo ella ilusionada.

Sin duda le hacía ilusion verle. Pese a que ya no sentía amor por él, este siempre sería una parte importante en su vida.

- Bu... Bu... estas... estas...

Yamcha la miraba perplejo, mientras un dedo acusador le señalaba el vientre.

Bulma sonrió y se llevó las manos al vientre.

- Embarazada.- Dijo ella terminado la frase que Yamcha no era capaz de decir.

- Hay Dios mío!- Yamcha se sentó derrotado en el sillón.- Que... como... cuando?

Bulma se río y se acerco a él. Después de besarlo en la mejilla se sentó a su lado.

- El "como", puedes imaginarlo.- Le contesto ella divertida.- El "Cuando" es hace ocho meses y el "Que" no acabo de entenderlo.

Yamcha la miro como si la revisara cuidadosamente.

- Casi no puedo creerlo.

- Pues es cierto.- Exclamo ella con una sonrisa.- Y no puedo esta más feliz Yamcha.

Yamcha sonrió ante aquello.

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

- Bueno.- Dijo ella volviendo a la seriedad.- Antes de contarlo tuve que hacerme yo misma a la idea. Lo cierto es que esto es algo que no esperaba.

Yamcha se quedo pensativo nuevamente.

- Perdona que te lo pegunte... pero...quien es el padre?

A Bulma se le dibujo una media sonría en la cara ante aquella pregunta.

- No vas a creértelo...- Dijo ella dudaosa.- Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo.

La boca de Yamcha se abrió como si se le hubiese desencajado la mandíbula y eso provocó una nueva risa en Bulma. En realidad esperaba algo como aquello.

- Ve...Ve...- Tartamudeo él sin poder creerlo.

- Vegeta.- Le ayudo ella.

- No puede ser verdad? Me estas mintiendo, verdad Bulma?

- Me temo que no.

Yamcha aun tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar.

- No siento la energía de Vegeta aquí, Bulma.

Aquello si provoco que la felicidad de Bulma se borrara de su rostro y él fue consciente de ello.

- Él no regreso, Yamcha. Ni siquiera sabe que va a tener un hijo.

- Maldito bastardo! – Estallo él furioso.

- No importa.- Dijo ella llevándose las manos al vientre.- Lo nuestro no fue nada serio y ahora me hace mucha ilusión tener ha este niño.

Justo terminar aquella frase la madre de Bulma entro con una bandeja llena de pasteles.

- Yamcha! Que ilusión verte por aquí!

- Igualmente.

- He traído un montón de pastelitos.- Dijo con su inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres tomaron el te con pasteles placidamente y no fue hasta que la madre de Bulma volvió a marcharse que Yamcha volvió al tema principal.

- Y que piensan tus padres?

- Ellos están encantados.- Reconoció ella sin más. – Y yo también. Ahora lo único que temo es que el tiempo de paz se termina.

- Si.- Dijo él apartando la mirada.- Apenas quedan unos meses. Por eso regreso al desierto para seguir entrenándome.

- Espero que el futuro que predijo aquel muchacho cambie. – Dijo ella preocupada.

- Todos nos hemos entrenado mucho en estos dos años y medio.

- Si es cierto.- Dijo ella.

Poco después Bulma y él estaban en el jardín despidiéndose.

- Cuídate mucho Bulma.

- No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

Bulma lo beso en la mejilla.

- Y guárdame el secreto.- Dijo de nuevo tocándose la barriga.- Quiero darles una sorpresa a los demás.

- Como quieras. Adiós Bulma.

- Adiós Yamcha.

Aquella noche Bulma volvió a permanecer despierta en la cama. Añorándole.

Vegeta observo la Corporación Cápsula desde el cielo. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana de la habitación de Bulma.

Había pasado muchos meses entrenándose duramente. Sus fuerzas habían crecido de una forma ilimitada durante aquellos meses y ahora era capaz de transformarse en súper guerrero sin la necesidad de recurrir al miserable recuerdo de Bulma. Pero ella no había salido de su mente ni un solo segundo. La veía cada noche en sus sueños impidiendo olvidarla. A veces la veía en sus pesadillas, otra en simples sueños eróticos. Y allí estaba él. Un súper guerrero, luchando por no acercarse más aquella maldita casa.

Él siempre había visto en Bulma como una debilidad que no se podía permitir y en realidad había sido el origen de su fuerza. Una simple humana que lo había herido con más fuerza que cualquier otro enemigo y aunque deseaba odiarla, no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver sus profundos ojos azules y su dulce sonrisa y si lograba concentrarse un poco más, incluso podía escuchar su dulce voz pronunciando su nombre.

Si, sin duda alguna ella era ambas cosas, su debilidad y su fuerza. Aunque jamás lo reconociera, ella quedaría oculta bajo su mascara ruda e inamovible, con una total indiferencia.

Una humana, aun no podía creer posible que se hubiese enamorado de ella. Pero sin duda cabía destacar que ella no era como el resto de las humanas. Ella le había dado una vida nueva, sin que él lo pidiera. Le había abierto las puertas de un cálido hogar y le había dedicado cálidas noches, pese a saber quien era él.

Pero eso no le hacia olvidar su traición. Jamás la perdonaría por la imagen que se había visto grabada en su alma. Y sería algo que le haría pagar a un alto precio. Bulma iba a conocer al verdadero Vegeta.

Tubo que concentrarse para sentir su débil energía que se detectaba como una luz cálida. Pero entonces sintió la segunda energía. Procedía de la habitación de Bulma, pero no pertenecía a ninguno que hubiese conocido. Aun así esta era viva y palpitante. Quien estaba en la habitación con Bulma?

Vegeta se aproximo a la ventana de la habitación y en la oscuridad solo pudo distinguir el pequeño cuerpo de Bulma tumbada de espaldas a él.

Como era posible? Podía sentir aquella energía claramente, pero Bulma estaba sola en la habitación. Estaba seguro de ello.

Que demonios estaba pasando? Acaso su percepción estaba fallando?

Vegeta decidió entrar en la casa, aunque lo hizo por la ventana de su habitación. Camino a oscuras y de repente topo contra algo duro que lo golpeo en la espinilla e hizo un gran estruendo al caer al suelo.

- Que demonios!- Se quejo él que llego hasta la luz.

Al hacerlo comprobó que lo que el había conocido como su habitación ya no existía. En su lugar habían muebles nuevos y todo tipo de cosas extrañas. Aquella maldita mujer lo había dejado sin un lugar donde dormir!

Bulma se había despertado ante el ruido. Hubiese jurado que procedía de la habitación que le había echo a su hijo. Quien podría ser aquellas horas de la madrugada?

Se levanto de la cama con un simple camisón amarillo y salió al pasillo y desde allí pudo ver la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta. Sería un ladrón?

Pero que podía hacer un ladrón en el cuarto de su hijo? Tal vez fuera su padre que había acabado algún nuevo juguete.Si, sin duda debía ser eso.

Con aquel pensamiento Bulma se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

- Papa se puede...

Bulma no pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos. Vegeta estaba frente a ella, vestido con su uniforme de entrenamiento sucio y roto. Él había vuelto! Sintió su corazón latirle bajo el pecho a toda fuerza y no supo si gritarle o echarse en sus brazos. Como lo había añorado! Cada noche! Pero no podía olvidar lo que él había echo.

Vegeta también la miro impresionado. La esbelta figura de Bulma había desaparecido para lucir una redonda barriga. Estaba embarazada. Y podía sentir la energía del niño clara y fuerte. Ningún niño humano podría desprender aquella energía, ya casi más fuerte que la de la madre y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Era su hijo.

La idea cruzo su cabeza como un rayo. Jamás había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Y no supo si sentirse contento o enfadado. En realidad él no había deseado aquello nunca y mucho menos con una humana. Lo ultimo que deseaba era parecerse a Kakarotto en algo. Pero en aquel instante, en el cual aquello era un echo real, la idea no le pareció tan descabellada. Un hijo, sangre de sus sangre, un heredero de su cargo. Aunque también sería otra cosa que lo ataba aquel miserable planeta que tanto detestaba.

- Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi habitación?- Le pregunto él hoscamente.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron impresionados ante aquellas palabras. Estaba embarazada! Era mucho más que obvio! Y él solo le preguntaba por aquella maldita habitación.

- Es que solo vas a preguntarme eso? –Le pregunto ella dolida.

- Y que quieres que te pregunte? Quiero dormir!

Bulma apretó los puños intentando contener su enfado.

- Como te atreves Vegeta! – Le grito ella perdiendo la compostura. - Casi destruyes la casa! Te marchaste sin decir una palabra y ahora te presentas siete meses después, ves que estoy esperando un hijo y lo único que me preguntas es que he hecho con esta maldita habitación?

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos ante sus gritos. Sabía que ella tenía motivos para gritarle, pero no por eso le gustaba más que lo hiciera.

- No me grites mujer insolente. Tu y ese hijo que llevas en le vientre no me importáis en absoluto. Lo único que quiero es una cama donde dormir y una buena ducha!

- Como... como...- Bulma estaba tan dolida y enfadada por aquellas palabras que ni siquiera sabía que decirle.- Como puedes tener la cara de decir que no te importa en absoluto tu hijo! Es que no tienes corazón, maldita sea!?

Vegeta medio sonrió.

- Acaso pensaste que me importaría?

Bulma ya no pudo contener las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos ante las palabras de Vegeta.

Este sintió una punzada en el corazón al verla llorar, Bulma había aguantado muchas cosas de su parte y no había derramado ni una sola lagrima en casi dos años y medio. Al verla llorar sintió una inmensas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, pues realmente Bulma debía sentirse desolada. Pero aunque aquello era realmente tentador, no olvidaría lo que ella había echo. Ni el dolor que ella había provocado en aquel corazón que ella acusaba no tener. Si lo tenía, aunque el mismo lo había descubierto pocos meses atrás.

- Márchate! No quiero que vuelvas a esta casa jamás! Me has entendió Vegeta!?

Vegeta gruño ante aquello. Si le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras meses atrás, él se hubiese marchado para no regresar jamás. Pero estaba decidido a que Bulma pagara su traición y estaría allí para verlo.

- Porque no intentas echarme?- Le desafió él.

Bulma no aguanto más se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a empujarlo y a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas intentando desfogar una mínima parte del dolor que él le había causado. Pero Vegeta parecía un muro de piedra que ni siquiera se inmuto con sus golpes. Al final, rendida tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, Bulma dejo de golpearlo y se sentó sobre el suelo para seguir llorando.

Vegeta la miro pero no sintió pena. En realidad en aquellos momentos tenía la imagen de ella y Yamcha besándose en la cabeza y eso solo hacía que la detestara aun más.

- Eso pensé yo.- Le contesto Vegeta que la esquivo para salir de la habitación.

Pese a que el sol había salido y un nuevo día brillaba con intensidad. Bulma no había salido de su habitación. Después de haber llorado durante horas, ahora su pena la mantenía en silencio. Porque había vuelto? Porque Vegeta se empeñaba en torturarla de aquella manera?

- Bulma querida, aun estas acostada?

Bulma miro la puerta al escuchar la voz de su madre.

- No mama.- Le contesto ella.

- Deberías bajar a desayunar. Te he hecho unos ricos pasteles.

Bulma permaneció en silencio y eso provoco que su madre abriera la puerta.

- Acaso no te encuentras bien? Quieres que llamemos la doctor?

- No, mama. Estoy perfectamente.- Dijo separándose de la ventana.- Me duchare y bajare enseguida.

- A que no sabes quien a regresado?- Le pregunto emocionada.

Oh! Claro que lo se! Se dijo para si misma.

- El apuesto Vegeta!- Exclamo ella.- También hice ricos pasteles para él. Parecía hambriento.

- Me alegro.- Mintió ella.

- Quieres que le preparemos una habitación de invitados o dormirá aquí contigo?- Le pregunto ella con total normalidad.

- Una habitación de invitados estará bien, mama.

Con aquellas palabras y sin decir nada más Bulma se encerró en el baño y nuevas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

El padre de Bulma estaba de pie en el jardín con su inseparable gato en los brazos.

- Vegeta. Que sorpresa verte por aquí.- Dijo al ver a Vegeta frente a él con una pose recta y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- Quiero que vuelvas a construirme una nueva cápsula de gravedad.- Le dijo él sin más.

El padre de Bulma sonrió ante aquello.

- Eso ya lo había imaginado. Incluso empecé ha hacerla hace ya meses. Aunque aun le faltan unos pequeños retoques.

- La quiero ya.- Le exigió él.

- Bien, bien. No te preocupes por eso, me podré enseguida.- Él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al laboratorio.- Estoy trabajando en un nuevo juguete para "el pequeño", Vegeta, quieres verlo?

Vegeta clavo una mirada de enfado en el hombre y sin más se dio media vuelta para volver al interior de la casa. Al menos ahora sabía que todos eran concientes de que era el padre del niño.

- Que hombre más extraño.- Dijo él emprendiendo el camino.

_Vegeta estaba de pie, en mitad de un campo verde, su cuerpo desprendía una poderosa energía dorada haciéndole sentirse invencible. No habría enemigo al que él no pudiera destruir. No temía nada de lo que pasara, estaba seguro que en la lucha contra los androides él sería el vencedor._

_Pero entonces sintió su dulce energía tras su espalda y volviendo a la normalidad, Vegeta se giro para mirar a Bulma. Ella estaba simplemente hermosa. Y no dudo en obsequiarle con una radiante sonrisa._

_- Lo conseguiste.- Le dijo ella._

_- Si.- Le contesto él victorioso._

_- Y ahora que?- Le pregunto entonces.- Eso era lo que más habías deseado. Ahora que lo tienes, que harás?_

_Vegeta se sorprendió ante la pregunta y fue por el simple echo de que no tenía una respuesta para esta. _

_Vio que Bulma se llevaba las manos al vientre, este plano, sin rastro de embarazo. Su rostro abandono su sonrisa y en segundos una mancha roja empezó a llenar su camiseta y la sangre goteo entre sus dedos._

_- Bulma!- Exclamo él asustado._

_Bulma clavo una mirada fija en él. _

_- Esta es tu sangre.- De nuevo se repitieron las palabras de sueños anteriores.- Él es tu hijo._

_La sangre que goteaba de los dedos de Bulma comenzaron a formar un pequeño charco a sus pies, mientras él se veía petrificado por la imagen. Por una extraña razón sabía que su hijo estaba muerto y eso provoco en su interior un vacío que lo paralizo por completo. _

_- Esto es lo que tu odio hará en él._

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron sobresaltados y se incorporo en la cama repentinamente con una respiración acelerada.

Que había significado aquel sueño? Acaso la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro? Y porque era él, el causante de ello? La idea de que su hijo muriera le aprisionaba el corazón a pesar de que solo hacía horas que conocía su existencia. Por eso no dejaba de ser su hijo. Sangre de su sangre.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto y aun asustado se apresuro hasta la habitación de Bulma. Entre abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver a Bulma placidamente durmiendo, lejos del temor que ahora lo invadía. Podía sentir claramente la energía de su hijo viva y palpitante, pero no se sintió seguro después de aquel sueño. Se acerco a la cama en silencio y con cuidado su manos se poso sobre la redonda barriga de Bulma.

Allí concentro su energía y comprobó que el niño estaba perfectamente bien. Pero pese a eso no retiro la mano. Al tocarla, la calidez de Bulma volvió a embriagarlo. Hacía muchos meses que no la había sentido entre sus dedos y la sensación fue anhelante. Deseo más.

CONTINUARA...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo. No duden en dejar más, simplemente me encantan.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Prometo actualizar pronto. Saludos.

JJ.AMY


	13. Trunks

**Trunks **

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron perezosos. El aroma de Vegeta la inundo por unos segundos y pareció volver a un pasado delicioso. Pero cuando sus manos lo buscaron en la cama, él no estaba.

Aquel echo la hizo volver en si. No era la primera vez que le parecía que Vegeta había estado a su lado desde que él regreso, ya dos semanas atrás.

Se levanto de la cama y abriendo las cortinas miro la cámara de gravedad que nuevamente estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Sin duda su presencia nuevamente en la casa le estaba afectando. El amor que sentía por él palpitaba con fuerza bajo su pecho, insistiendo en no ser ignorado. Pero desde que Vegeta había vuelto, su relación parecía que nunca hubiese existido. Él ya no la esperaba en la cocina para cenar, ni le pedía nuevos ciborts, a veces, incluso, ni la miraba. Parecía que fuese Vegeta el enfadado, cuando en realidad era ella la que tenía verdaderos motivos para odiarlo. Aunque no lo hacia.

Maldita sea. Aquel hombre parecía estar torturándola con su presencia, con sus miradas desdeñosas y con su forma de ignorar el echo de que iba a ser padre.

Eso era lo que más le dolía. Vegeta no había dicho nada. No le había dicho si le gustaba la idea de ser padre o si simplemente le espantaba. Nada.

Bulma se aparto de la ventana con aquel pensamiento y comenzó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar a la cocina. Cuando entro en esta, una nota que había sobre la mesa capto su atención.

_"Nos hemos marchado al centro hacer algunas compras."_

_"Mama y Papa."_

Estupendo! Pensó ella sarcástica. Lo ultimo que le faltaba era sentirse a solas con él. Aunque con un poco de suerte, Vegeta no saldría de la cámara de gravedad hasta la noche y no se verían.

Se hizo el desayuno y se sentó placidamente a desayunar sintiéndose extrañamente pesada aquella mañana. Auque era algo normal faltando tan poco para dar a luz.

Pero extrañamente, después de desayunar empezó a sentirse mucho peor. Sería posible que estuviera poniéndose de parto en aquel maldito momento en que solo Vegeta estaba en casa?

No podía ser, ni siquiera tenía contracciones. Así que decidió tumbarse de nuevo en la cama para ver si así se le pasaba un poco aquel malestar.

Vegeta estaba en la cámara de gravedad concentrando su energía. Aquellos últimos días de entrenamiento los había dedicado a entrenarse en el control total de todo aquel nuevo poder.

Pero eso le estaba resultando realmente difícil aquellos últimos días, cuando sus pesadillas no habían echo más que empeorar desde que había regresado a la Corporación Cápsula. Incluso dedicaba las noches en colarse en la habitación de Bulma para saber del estado de su hijo. Él estaba perfectamente bien. Entonces porque cada noche soñaba con su muerte?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una variación en la energía que lo rodeaba y casi al segundo supo que era Bulma. Podía sentir que su energía había disminuido, se había debilitado.

Que estaba pasando?

Sin pensarlo, Vegeta abandono la cápsula de gravedad y entro en la casa para buscarla, encontrándola tumbada en la cama.

Bulma lo vio en la puerta de la habitación y se giro para ni siquiera mirarlo. Se encontraba tan mal que lo único que necesitaba era enfrentarse a él en aquellos momentos.

- Márchate Vegeta! – Le dijo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

- Que te pasa?- Le pregunto a pesar de todo.

- Nada.- Le contesto ella rudamente.

- Estas enferma.- Le recalco él enfadado.

- No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada.- Le dijo ella girándose para mirarlo. – Algo que tu te empeñas en ignorar.

- No ignoro tu estado, lo que pasa es que no me importa.- Le contesto él fríamente.

- Pues si no te importa lárgate de aquí!- Le grito ella derramando nuevas lagrimas, sintiéndose realmente derrotada.- Lárgate Vegeta.

Vegeta se enfado ante aquellas palabras, ante sus nuevas lagrimas. Era conciente de que los dos estaban solos y ella también lo sabía.

- No creo que estés en posición de enfadarme, mujer. No hay nadie más que yo en esta casa que pueda ayudarte.

- No necesito tu ayuda!- Le grito ella.- Deje de necesitarte el día que te marchaste sin decir una sola palabra! Estuviste apunto de destruir toda la casa y ni siquiera te paraste a pensar que podía estar herida!

Vegeta la miro enfurecido ante su atrevimiento en recordarle aquel día. Herida! Estaba seguro de que ella estaba en perfecto estado, en los brazos de otro hombre! Debería darle las gracias por haberse marchado y no haberlos matado a ambos que era lo que él había deseado en aquel instante. Incluso ahora, tanto tiempo después, aun sentía la tentación de ir en busca de aquel miserable que se había atrevido a besarla para matarle.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un profundo grito de Bulma.

Bulma había sentido un dolor atravesándole el vientre tan fuerte que le había echo gritar, sabiendo que ahora si estaba de parto. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para pedirle a Vegeta que la ayudara. Aunque sin duda necesitaba llamar a alguien. Se levanto de la cama sintiéndose profundamente mareada y antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Bulma cayo al suelo inconsciente.

- Maldita sea!- Vegeta se arrodillo a su lado y cogió a Bulma en brazos antes de salir volando por la ventana a toda prisa.

Vegeta caminaba de un lado al otro de un pasillo de aquel maldito hospital sin saber nada de Bulma desde hacia horas. Que demonios hacia allí? Se preguntaba. Rodeado de aquellos malditos humanos, viéndose confundido con uno de ellos. Pero no podía marcharse. No hasta saber que su hijo estaba bien y que aquellas pesadillas no habían sido más que eso, pesadillas.

No podía hacer más que concentrarse en sus energías para sentirlas vivas. Eso era lo único que sabía. Maldita fuese Bulma por estar poniéndole siempre en situaciones como aquella. Esperando allí como un maldito imbecil cuando en realidad solo sentía ganas de destruirlo todo a su paso.

Pero entonces su mirada se poso en la puerta que había la final del pasillo. Pudo sentir claramente la energía de su hijo más fuerte de lo habitual y de repente, un escandaloso llanto lleno el silencio de la estancia.

Supo que su hijo había nacido, aunque la energía de Bulma aun se sentía débil y apagada.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una enfermera salió a buscarlo y lo condujo hasta una habitación. Pero antes de entrar se detuvo en la puerta.

- Su hijo esta perfectamente bien, aunque la madre esta algo débil. Perdió la conciencia un par de veces durante el parto. Por suerte esta estabilizada y en estos momentos duerme.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza extrañamente impaciente por entrar en la habitación.

- Puede pasar a verle unos minutos.

Vegeta entro en la habitación y lo primero que quedo ante él fue una débil Bulma sumida en un profundo sueño. Pero entonces su mirada se poso en la cuna que había junto a la cama. De esta salían ruidos extraños y Vegeta se acerco para al fin conocer a su hijo.

Ante él quedo un pequeño niño de cabello liloso. Muchas veces antes había visto recién nacidos, pero su hijo capto toda su atención como no lo había echo ningún otro. Se fijo en sus pequeñas manos que se movían con viveza y aquellos grandes ojos azules que se clavaron en él. Sin duda el niño se parecía a su madre, aunque también tenía rasgos de él. Vio también la pequeña cola que se movía inquieta y aunque su energía no era tan fuerte como la de Son Gohan cuando lo conoció de pequeño, esta era sin duda mayor que la de un humano. Era la de un guerrero del espacio.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

- Disculpe que lo moleste.

Vegeta miro al hombre que había a su lado. Había estado tan pendiente de su hijo que ni siquiera lo había sentido entrar en la habitación.

- Soy el Doctor que ha llevado el parto, debemos rellenar la documentación sobre el nacimiento. No nos gustaría despertar a la madre ya que se encuentra muy débil. Sabía que nombre había decidido ponerle al niño?

Vegeta se quedo unos segundos en silencio pensando aquello. En realidad no sabía que nombre habría decidido Bulma ponerle al pequeño, aunque seguramente sería un estúpido nombre humano. Él haría algo mejor que eso.

- Trunks.

- Como dice?- Le pregunto el doctor.

- Su nombre es Trunks. – Le aclaro él ya en un tono molesto.

- Un nombre peculiar.- Dijo este con una sonrisa antes de volver a marcharse.

No era un nombre peculiar. Era un nombre muy normal o al menos los había sido en el planeta Vegeta antes de que este desapareciera. No supo porque había elegido aquel de muchos otros, pero supo que había acertado con la elección. No permitiría que su hijo llevara un nombre humano, bastante toleraba ya con que él fuera medio humano.

De nuevo Vegeta miro al pequeño siendo conciente de que él era una nueva debilidad en su lista. Algo de lo que se debía alejar, al menos, de momento.

Cuando llegara el momento volvería a su vida y lo entrenaría como era debido. Hasta entonces nada tenía que ver con él, ni con la madre.

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Bulma. Lo que sentía ahora por su familia debía quedar enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma. Se avecinaba una gran batalla y su único objetivo era ser el ganador de esta. Hasta entonces no volvería a verla.

Familia. Aquella palabra se repitió en su cabeza mientras volvía la mirada a su hijo. Hacia muchos años que Vegeta había olvidado lo que aquello significaba.

Se inclino sobre la cuna y con una dulce caricia Vegeta acaricio a su hijo apenas unos segundos. Después aferró su cola con fuerza y de un solo tirón la arranco. Su hijo no debía tener ninguna debilidad, ni siquiera aquella.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron lentamente y entonces pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de su hijo. Aquello la hizo incorporarse apresuradamente, justo cuando una enfermera entraba en la habitación.

- No se preocupe.- Le dijo al ver que intentaba llegar hasta su hijo.- Yo se lo acercare, aun esta muy débil.

Con aquellas palabras la enfermera cogió a su hijo en brazos y se lo entrego en apenas uno segundos y en cuanto lo tuvo en los brazos el llanto de él ceso por completo.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto a su hijo apenas unos segundos antes de volver a desmayarse. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado al hospital. Pero tampoco importaba, en aquellos momentos, con su pequeño niño en los brazos, nada tenía importancia.

Lo estrecho contra su pecho cariñosamente con una necesidad de sentirle inexplicable. Pero entonces se percato de algo.

- Donde esta su cola?

La enfermera la miro extrañada.

Bulma no espero respuesta reviso a su hijo rápidamente y vio que alguien se la había arrancado.

- Que... quien se la ha quitado?

- Quitado? – Le pregunto ella extrañada.- No sabría decirle. Solo el padre estuvo con él.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron entonces sorprendidos mientras volvía ha arropar a su hijo en los brazos.

- Su padre?

- Si. Él fue quien la trajo al hospital y lo revoluciono todo con sus gritos. – Le dijo la enfermera recordando el momento.- Entro a verla hace solo unos minutos.

- Dice que él estuvo aquí?

- Si, si.

- Esta segura de que era el padre?

- Bueno... nosotros supusimos que lo era. – Contesto ella nerviosa.- Era de estatura media, vestía ropa deportiva y tenía los cabellos negros y en punta. Al ser él quien la trajo y como se quedo después... supusimos que era el padre del pequeño, señorita Bulma.

Bulma se quedo impactada. Sin duda por la descripción él era Vegeta. Pero le resultaba casi imposible creer que él se hubiese quedado durante las largas horas del parto en el hospital y que después hubiese entrado a conocer a su hijo. Aunque el echo de que le hubiese arrancado la cola era sin duda cosa de Vegeta. Sabía muy bien que tanto Goku, Son Gohan y Vegeta se habían arrancado la cola por el simple echo de que era una debilidad y para evitar que se transformaran en aquellos monstruos que Bulma ya había visto en alguna ocasión a causa de la luna llena.

- Incluso hablo con el doctor y nos comunico el nombre del pequeño. – Prosiguió la enfermera.

Aquello capto de nuevo la atención de Bulma.

- Dice que le puso nombre?

Ni siquiera ella había decidido que nombre ponerle a su hijo. No había logrado encontrar uno que le agradara. Realmente Vegeta había reconocido a su hijo hasta el punto de ser él quien le pusiera el nombre?

- Si, si. Lo dijo muy seguro. Supusimos que ustedes lo habían decidido juntos.

- Que.. que nombre le dijo?- Le pregunto ansiosa.

- Trunks.

- Trunks?- Repitió ella. Nunca antes había escuchado ese hombre, sin duda no era un nombre humano.

Aquello la hizo sonreír. Además, por una extraña razón, aquel nombre le encanto. Estrecho a su hijo en los brazos y acaricio su mejilla dulcemente. No cabía duda alguna de que el niño se parecía a su padre.

- Hola Trunks.

CONTINUARA...

Nota: Este final esta inspirado en la serie original, ya que cuando todos conocen a Trunks, en la montaña en la ciudad del Oeste mientras esperan la primera aparición de los androides, Bulma dice no saber que donde esta Vegeta ya que no viven juntos.

Pero no os preocupéis, la historia no acaba aquí. Pronto un nuevo capitulo en el que estaremos en plena batalla.

Espero que les haya gustado. No duden en dejar reviews.


	14. Mis ojos y los tuyos nunca verán lo mism

Nota: Esta vez serán los recuerdos de Vegeta lo que se verá en cursiva.

**Mis ojos y los tuyos nunca verán lo mismo**.

Vegeta se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la Corporación Cápsula con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Lejos de lo que ocurría dentro de la casa. Vegeta no podía hacer más que recordar todo lo que lo había llevado justo a aquel instante.

Cuando aquella batalla comenzó siendo él el ganador, había terminado siendo todo lo contrario. Pero claro, entonces se enfrentaban contra dos androides que no eran los que el muchacho del futuro había predicho.

_Vegeta se encontraba flotando en el aire con una mirada orgullosa en la mirada. Picolo se enfrentaba en aquellos momentos contra el segundo de los androides, el primero lo había derrotado él con una facilidad asombrante, haciendo gala de los grandes avances que había echo en aquellos tres años. Todos celebraban ya su victoria, incluso Son Gohan, Krillin, __Tien Shin Han__ y él mismo. Mientras que su enemigo los miraba con una mirada entre asombrada y derrotada. _

_- Picolo, no puedes perder más el tiempo, me escuchas?- Le dijo Vegeta orgulloso.- Vamos elimínalo o quieres que lo haga yo?_

_Vegeta estaba impaciente por terminar con aquello para ser al fin el ganador. Pero entonces otra cosa llamo su atención. La fuerte energía que se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad. No le costo reconocerla. _

_- Es en Trunks.- Dijo Picolo._

_Trunks? Pensó Vegeta justo cuando el muchacho se detenía a su lado. Aquel muchacho se llamaba igual que su hijo. Sería posible que... si claro que si! El fuerte guerrero del futuro era sin duda alguna su hijo. Tenían el mismo color de pelo y los mismos ojos azules de su madre. Además era un súper guerrero. No podía creerlo. Su hijo sería sin duda un muchacho fuerte capaz de transformarse en súper guerrero a muy temprana edad. No pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente orgulloso de ello. _

_- No acabo de entender quien es.- Le dijo Trunks haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.- Luchabais contra él verdad?_

_- Quien es?- Repitió Vegeta sorprendido.- Evidentemente es uno de los androides que dijiste que vendrían._

_El muchacho pareció confuso ante su respuesta._

_- Pero que esta pasando?- Se pregunto a si mismo._

_- Quieres decir que no son ellos?- Le pregunto Picolo sorprendido._

_- Que no son los androides?- Pregunto Krillin aun más sorprendido._

_- No, no son ellos. No entiendo que puede estar pasando._

_- Que, que pasa? –Pregunto Vegeta atónito._

_- No creo que sea difícil de entender.- Les dijo Krillin.- La historia a cambiado y todo es diferente a como nos lo explico el muchacho del futuro. También los androides pueden ser diferentes a como él nos dijo._

_Vegeta estaba mirando a Krillin intentando entender que era lo que estaba pasando aunque no por eso paso desapercibido que el androide iba descendiendo su vuelo lentamente._

_Pero entonces otra cosa atravesó su mente llenando por completo su atención. La cálida energía de Bulma, la única capaz de iluminar su oscuro corazón y la de su hijo, aparecieron a su espalda obligándole a girarse para ver llegar la nave de Bulma._

_Maldita mujer! Pensó. Que demonios hacia Bulma allí? Acaso se había vuelto completamente loca?_

_- Es la Bulma.- Dijo Son Gohan._

_- Cuidado no os acerquéis.- Grito Trunks. _

_- Ya os dije que no tenías nada que hacer. Pronto los androides A17 y A18 vendrán y no les podréis ganar!- Exclamo el androide._

_Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar el androide lanzo una gran honda de energía que impacto contra todos ellos._

_Vegeta vio la nave de la Bulma perder en control. _

_Ante su mente paso la posibilidad de que ella y su hijo murieran haciendo realidad las más tortuosas de sus pesadillas y por una extraña razón aquello lo paralizo por completo. Se vio incapaz de reaccionar mientras sentía algo desgarrarse en lo más profundo de su alma. Sin ella... sin ella ya no habría motivo para seguir aquella lucha. Todo perdería sentido para él. Ella lo era simplemente todo para él._

_Por suerte Trunks había reaccionado a tiempo y Vegeta pudo ver como todos quedaban a salvo. Que demonios le había pasado? Se había quedado completamente paralizado. Incapaz de actuar. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando un guerrero tenía una debilidad, que fallaba. _

_Entonces su mirada busco al androide que se había atrevido a atacar a su familia pero él ya no estaba._

_- A desaparecido. Le he perdido.- Dijo realmente enfadado._

_Vegeta hubiese dejado que Picolo acabara con él. Ahora él era asunto suyo. Nada le salvaría de acabar convertido en un montón de chatarra. Ahora era un asunto personal._

_Se movió para buscarlo pero entonces Trunks quedo frente al él con una mirada feroz e impidiéndole el paso._

_- Que haces?- Le grito- Porque no les has ayudado? Te da igual que hubiesen muerto?_

_Vegeta se sorprendió ante el coraje de su hijo. Pocos se atrevían a plantarle cara. Pero no podía permitir que nadie supiese cual era su debilidad, ni siquiera él._

_- Que quieres decir?_

_- Es tu mujer y tu hijo, no?_

_- Me da igual, eso a mi no me interesa.- Le contesto hoscamente._

_Su hijo clavo una mirada furiosa en él que él sostuvo. Durante unos segundos vio en los ojos de su hijo reflejado el odio. Eso era bueno, el odio le haría más fuerte. Él también había sentido odio por su padre, por su incapacidad de satisfacción y eso le había echo más fuerte y le había echo superarse a si mismo en muchas ocasiones. _

Gracias a Bulma descubrieron que el androide que había escapado era en realidad el Dr.Gero, el creador de los androides que habían destruido el futuro.

Fue su orgullo, sus ganas de exterminarlos a todos, lo que le hicieron cometer el error de dejar al Dr.Gero despertar a los androides. Muy lejos había estado de imaginar lo poderosos que estos eran.

Pero los cambios en la historia fueron mucho más que eso. Un nuevo ser viajo desde el futuro para absorber a los androides y convertirse en un ser de fuerza pura, ilimitada.

Para entonces Goku se había recuperado del todo y le había ofrecido un lugar donde un año de entrenamiento duraba solo un día en la vida real. La sala del tiempo, en el santuario.

Él y Trunks habían sido los primero en entrar. Pasando así un largo año de duros entrenamientos con su hijo.

_Vegeta golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Trunks y este callo al suelo dando un gran golpe. En segundos Trunks perdió su color dorado para volver a la normalidad. Aunque tardo apenas unos segundos en levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. _

_- Porque no usas todas tus fuerzas?- Le pregunto Vegeta enfadado._

_Trunks se levanto del suelo ante el enfado de su padre._

_- Yo... lo siento, padre._

_Vegeta lo miro realmente enfadado. Quería ver el limite de su hijo, hasta donde podría llegar. Saber cuan poderoso era. Pero él apenas se defendía, no lo atacaba como lo hacía él. _

_- Empieza a atacar si no quieres que te de una paliza, muchacho._

_- Lo intentare.- Dijo él tímidamente._

_Trunks no era como él. Él no veía que los duros golpes de Vegeta eran para prepararlo para la batalla, para que pudiera defender su vida, no, solo veía a un hombre orgulloso y sin corazón atacándolo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que él fuera su hijo. _

_Vegeta lo sabía, pero no le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar, mientras empezara a defenderse. Los dos eran demasiado diferentes para comprenderse él uno al otro. Jamás verían lo mismo en los actos del otro. _

_- Intentarlo?- Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y su transformación de súper guerrero desapareció.- Solo vas a intentarlo? Que clase de guerrero eres?_

_- Pa.. padre.- Dijo él sorprendido ante las palabras de Vegeta._

_- Deja de llamarme así y atácame de una vez. O es que acaso no puedes hacerlo?_

_Trunks se enfureció con sus palabras y Vegeta había sido consciente de ello antes de hacerlo._

_- Que te pasa?- Le pregunto.- Di de una vez eso que te mueres por decirme y terminemos de una vez con esta tontería._

_Aquellas palabras acabaron por disparar el enfado de su hijo._

_- Como puedes ser así? Mama me dijo que no esperar mucho de ti, pero...- Él no supo como terminar aquella frase._

_- Así que eso te dijo tu madre?- Le pregunto interesado._

_- Eres un orgulloso Vegeta! Pase años imaginándome como eras! Y nada se puede comparar a la verdad! Eres un ser sin corazón! Un ser de lo más egoísta! _

_Vegeta sonrió ante aquella descripción. Eso era lo que un día fue, ya demasiado lejos de la realidad, al menos para él._

_- Has terminado ya?_

Vegeta sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Sin duda su hijo se parecía demasiado a su madre y sus sentimiento eran demasiado humanos, pero era un buen guerrero. Sin duda alguna.

_Su pelea era dura, sus golpes brutales. Después de largos meses de entrenamiento los avances de ambos eran claramente apreciables, acercándose cada día más a su objetivo de superar la fuerza de los súper guerreros. _

_Al final los dos se separaron para mirarse enfadados, como si aquella fuera una batalla real, como si los dos fueran enemigos sin escrúpulos intentado demostrar quien era el más poderoso._

_Vegeta vio por primera vez en los ojos de su hijo una atisbo de él. Y como una felicitación Vegeta le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano._

_- Que significa eso?- Le pregunto Trunks._

_- Desconoces demasiado de tu raza.- Se quejo él. – Este símbolo.- Dijo repitiéndolo con la mano.- Es un saludo usado entre guerreros de nuestra especie como felicitación por un buen combate. _

_Aquello provoco una sonrisa orgullosa en Trunks._

_- Vamos, muchacho, a que estas esperando? Atácame!_

_- Si padre.- Dijo Trunks poniéndose nuevamente en posición de ataque. _

Pero ni siquiera superar la fuerza de los súper guerreros les había servido contra un Célula completo. Los dos lucharon contra él y los dos perdieron. Y lejos de sentirse satisfecho, Célula había convocado un torneo de las artes marciales para hacer gala se su poder supremo.

_- Trunks estas seguro de que Célula te dijo que comunicaría los detalles del torneo en la televisión?- Le pregunto Krillin._

_Todos, exceptuando a Goku y Son Gohan, que estaban en la maquina del tiempo y Picolo y Bulma que se encontraban en el santuario se encontraban en aquellos momentos en la Corporación Cápsula, mirando incesantemente la televisión a la espera de que Célula comunicara alguna cosa sobre el torneo. Vegeta también estaba allí, pero algo separado del grupo, como siempre. _

_- Va Célula, sal de una vez.- Dijo Yamcha impaciente._

_Vegeta clavo una mirada en Yamcha con odio. Ni siquiera sabía como demonios se atrevía a pisar aquella maldita casa en su presencia. _

_Cada vez que lo miraba la imagen de él y Bulma besándose atravesaba su mente para enfurecerlo un poco más. Sin duda alguna debería haberlo matado en aquel mismo instante._

_- Eh Puar! Verdad que me avisaras cuando Célula aparezca en televisión?- Le pregunto él._

_- Yamcha! A donde vas?- Le pregunto Puar al ver que se marchaba._

_- Voy a ir a entrenarme. Me avisaras?_

_- Si, yo te avisare._

_- Faltan nueve días para que se celebre el torneo no puedo perder el tiempo delante de la televisión.- Dijo Yamcha animado._

_- Sabes que?- Dijo Krillin que camino hasta él.- Creo que yo me entrenare contigo. Ahora que se que Célula se verá obligado a respetar las normas del los torneos y no hay peligro de que muera, también me apetece enfrentarme a él._

_Vegeta no pudo evitar enfadarse ante lo que él creía un montón de estupideces._

_- Vosotros no luchareis en el torneo imbeciles, yo eliminare a Célula.- Le dijo enfadado.- Solo necesito pasar un día más en la sala del tiempo._

_- Padre!- Trunks se levanto del suelo al ver a su padre tan enfadado._

_No comprendía el comportamiento agresivo de su padre en aquellos instantes. En realidad pocas veces comprendía lo que su padre hacía. _

_- Imbeciles?- Repitió Yamcha indignado y encarándose a Vegeta._

_- Eso es lo que he dicho. Solo quería ser realista!- Le dijo él._

_Vamos, rogó Vegeta, dame un motivo para matarte!_

_- Trunks!_

_La voz de Bulma, quien irrumpió en el salón con el pequeño Trunks en brazos rompió por completo la discusión. _

_Bulma localizo a su hijo con la mirada y se dirigió a él a toda prisa. En su vida había estado tan preocupada por alguien como en los momentos en los que sabía que su hijo se había estado enfrentando a Célula. Ahora al verlo sano y en casa casi no podía contener las lagrimas._

_- No te ha pasado nada!- Exclamo feliz.- Picolo me dijo que no habías muerto en manos de Célula pero creía que estabas mal herido. Porque no me has dicho nada?_

_- Lo siento mama.- Le dijo él avergonzado por la preocupación de su madre como si solo fuera un niño pequeño._

_- No debes hacer padecer a tu madre.- Le regaño ella._

_- Perdona que te haya echo preocuparte. _

_Trunks presto entonces atención al pequeño Trunks que llevaba su madre en los brazos. Era realmente curioso verse a si mismo de pequeño._

_- Hola Trunks.- Le dijo él inclinándose sobre él para hacerle una burla._

_Vegeta se sentó sobre la cama de su habitación y comenzó a colocarse las botas del uniforme de lucha. Célula ya había echo su aparición en la televisión y él se disponía a volver a la sala del tiempo. Pero entonces sintió al energía de Bulma, haciéndole levantar la vista._

_Bulma estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándole con una extraña expresión en los ojos._

_A Vegeta le pareció entonces una eternidad desde la ultima vez que la tubo entre sus brazos. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquellos días. Meses para ella, más de un año él. Pero no por ese echo Bulma le pareció menos hermosa que entonces, ni menos deseable. _

_Maldita sea! La amaba como él primer día, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, como si hubiesen pasado escasas horas desde que ella era simplemente suya. _

_Bulma a su vez sentía lo mismo por Vegeta. Pese a que su alrededor estaban pasando cosas mucho más importantes que ellos dos, no podía evitar aquel sentimiento que apresaba su corazón cada vez que él estaba cerca. _

_- Tan poderoso es?- Le pregunto ella al fin. _

_Vegeta se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella._

_- Si._

_- Pero conseguiréis vencerle, verdad?- Le pregunto ella desesperada._

_Vegeta no contesto aquella pregunta. En realidad no tenía una respuesta sincera. Miro los ojos de Bulma y vio en ellos un anhelo parecido al que él sentía en aquellos momentos al tenerla tan cerca. Sería por él o por los momentos que estaban viviendo?_

_Que importaba eso en aquellos momentos? Se pregunto. Todo, para él lo significaba todo._

_Pero aquello no lo alejaba de la realidad. Ni del echo de que Yamcha estuviera en la misma casa que Bulma. Aquel pensamiento lo enfado de nuevo._

_- Si él vuelve a tocarte lo matare._

_Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca casi inconscientemente. No quiso decirlas, pues decían demasiado. _

_Bulma a su vez se quedo perpleja ante ellas " Si él vuelve a tocarte lo matare". Él? Tocarla? No sabía a que se refería Vegeta con aquellas palabras. Pero de repente la imagen del beso de Yamcha paso por su mente como un relámpago. Sería posible? Realmente Vegeta la había visto besarse con Yamcha?_

_Dios! Si! Claro que si! Todo empezó entonces! Justo él la había besado el suelo empezó a temblar y su vida dio un cambio repentino. Vegeta desapareció durante meses, desolando su alma. Desde entonces él no la había vuelto a tocar y se había enfrentado a ella como si fuese un enemigo._

_- Vegeta...- Dijo ella._

_- Cállate Bulma! No me importa en absoluto lo que tengas que decir al respecto. No fuiste más que un entretenimiento para mi. Un mero juguete con el que me divertí durante algún tiempo. – Le dijo realmente enfadado y con odio._

_Aquellas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Bulma como dagas. Nunca antes habían hablado de su relación. Ahora él la presentaba como una diversión. Un juguete!_

_- Como puedes decirme algo así? Acaso no tienes corazón?_

_- Tengo tan poco corazón como tu dignidad, mujer._

_Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lagrimas. No se merecía aquello, no se merecía ser tratada como un mera fulana. Ella lo quería, lo quería más allá de la razón. No hubo nada indigno en su relación._

_- Eso no es cierto!- Le grito ella.- Yo.. yo.._

_Bulma se vio incapaz de decirle que lo amaba. Sintió miedo a que él se burlara de ella y usara aquello para dañarla más de lo que ya lo había echo. _

_- Date por avisada, Bulma, no permitiré que la madre de mi hijo ande revolcándose con cualquiera. _

_Con aquellas palabras Vegeta dio por terminada aquella conversación. Ahora habían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Y verla llorar ya había sido una victoria. Provocarle dolor, hacia que él suyo propio disminuyera. _

La batalla contra Célula había sido más dura de lo que ninguno de ellos llego a imaginar. Goku había perdido la vida, incluso su hijo.

Aun podía recordar el dolor que había sentido al verlo y entonces, solo entonces, cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de su hijo sobre el suelo, la voz de Bulma que tanto le había acompañado en sus pesadillas resonó en su cabeza como una clara resolución de todo. "Esto es lo que tu odio hará en él"

Nunca antes nada le había afectado de aquella manera. Su hijo, un fuerte guerrero, no había merecido morir de aquélla manera. Ante sus ojos. En aquel instante deseo con todo su corazón que aquel rayo que le había arrebatado la vida de su hijo hubiese impactado en él.

Jamás debería haber permitido que el Dr.Gero despertara a los androides, pero lo había echo. Pensándose invencible. Dejándose dominar por el odio y el orgullo.

Pero hasta el mismo Son Gohan había provocado la muerte de su padre ante su orgullo. Sabía como debía sentirse él exactamente en aquel instante. Como él.

Vegeta miro nuevamente el cielo, que se oscureció por completo.

Pronto su tortura terminaría. Las bolas de dragón habían sido reunidas y el dragón había sido ya convocado.

Pronto, todas las personas que habían muerto a manos de Célula recuperarían la vida, incluido su hijo.

Vegeta espero a su hijo en el balcón, impaciente, sabiendo que regresaría liberando aquella opresión que impedía que su corazón latiera.

Al fin sintió su energía renacer provocándole una sonrisa.

El cielo volvió a esclarecerse y poco después Trunks apareció sobrevolando los cielos.

Trunks también sintió la energía de Vegeta y se detuvo en el balcón antes de entrar en la casa. Al mirarlo, con su aspecto como siempre orgulloso le costo creer lo que minutos atrás le había contado Yamcha. Muy lejos quedaba la imagen de su padre dominado por el dolor de su muerte que se había creado en su mente ante le hombre que quedo frente a él.

- Se acabo.- Le dijo Trunks a su padre.

- No para ti.- Le recordó él.

- Lo se.

- Ahora eres mucho más fuerte, no tendrás problemas para acabar con los androides del futuro tu solo.

Trunks no contesto a aquello y vio que Vegeta se daba la vuelta para entrar en el interior de la casa.

- Nunca llegare a entenderte. No se que esperar de ti. Ni siquiera después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado sabría decir que clase de persona eres.

Vegeta sonrió de espaldas a su hijo ante su sinceridad. Indigna tal vez, pues demostraba debilidad hacía él. Pero también era arriesgada.

- Yo soy un guerrero del espacio y tu un muchacho medio humano. Nunca podrás comprender lo que soy. Nuestra percepción de las cosas en muy diferente. Mis ojos y los tuyos nunca verán lo mismo.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta entro en la casa dejando a su hijo pensativo.

Si, sin duda alguna, padre e hijo, eran muy diferentes.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. Como ven hago caso a vuestras peticiones y no tardo demasiado en colgar nuevos capitulos.

No duden en dejar nuevos reviews, son la fuerza que me ayudan a seguir adelante. Aunque me temo que la historia esta llegando a su fin.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	15. Sinceras palabras

**Sinceras palabras**

Bulma estaba en el salón de la Corporación Cápsula caminado de un lado al otro. Hacia mucho tiempo que habían perdido la comunicación a través de la televisión y no sabía absolutamente nada de Vegeta y Trunks. Aquello le provocaba un malestar que le impedía parar quieta un segundo, sabiendo que su vida estaba seguramente siendo decidida en aquellos instantes.

Dende, dijo para si misma, tráeles de vuelta y no volveré a pedirte nada más para el resto de mi vida.

Sus padres estaban cenando placidamente en el mismo salón, tan ajenos a la lucha que le acongojaba.

- Vamos, vamos!- Dijo ella exaltada.- Donde estáis?

- Querida, de verdad que no quieres cenar? –Le pregunto su madre desde la mesa.

- No.- Dijo ella molesta.- Ni siquiera comprendo como podéis estar comiendo en estos momentos. Es que no os importa que el futuro de la tierra se este disputando en este mismo momento?

- Claro que si, querida. Pero no creo que el echo de comer vaya a cambiar eso.- Le contesto su madre sonriente.

- No se como podéis ser así!- Dijo ella enfadada.- De verdad que no!

Bulma a veces no comprendía como ella y sus padres podían llegar a ser tan diferentes. Pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una familiar voz que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir.

- Hola!- Dijo Trunks alegremente al entrar en el salón acompañado por Vegeta.

- Bendito Dios! –Exclamo Bulma que corrió hasta su hijo y se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas.- Estáis bien! Estaba tan preocupada!

Trunks se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto cariñoso de su madre. Muy poco común en la madre que él conocía.

Bulma se separo de su hijo un poco, pero no llego a soltarlo del todo.

- Se acabo?- Pregunto ella anhelante.

Trunks le afirmo con la cabeza.

Bulma dedico entonces una mirada a Vegeta, que conservaba una tez seria. Hubiese deseado abrazarle como había echo con Trunks, pero no pudo hacerlo.

- Estáis todos bien?- Pregunto ella volviendo a mirar a Trunks.

Trunks había sido consciente de aquella mirada de su madre. Había sido sin duda anhelante y su padre ni siquiera se había movido.

- Bueno...- Dijo él sin saber como comunicarle la noticia a su madre.- El señor Goku...

- Que? Que? Esta bien él?- Le pregunto Bulma impaciente.

La mirada de Trunks se apago contestando lo que Bulma había temido.

- Pero... podremos resucitarle, verdad? Podemos ir a buscar las...

- No madre. El dragón ya a sido convocado, Goku no deseo ser resucitado.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Bulma tanto como al mismo Vegeta.

- Dices que no quiso?- Le pregunto Vegeta enfadado.

- Exacto.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Bulma conteniendo las lagrimas.- Como es posible? Casi no concibo una vida sin Goku. Chichi debe estar desolada. Y Son Gohan..

- Dijo que su estancia en la tierra nos ponía constantemente en peligro y que era mejor que no volviera a vivir.

Maldito seas Kakarotto! Pensó furioso Vegeta. Y que pasa conmigo? Que pasa con mi venganza?

- Oh! Son Goku siempre tiene que hacer de las suyas. Acaso no pensó en la familia que deja?- Comento Bulma apenada.

- No te preocupes por el señor Goku, mama. El parecía feliz. Dijo que se entrenaría en el otro mundo.

- Eso si es típico de Goku. Como si eso lo solucionara todo! Pero dime. Todos los demás están bien?

- Si.

Bulma suspiro.

- Al fin ha vuelto la paz.

Vegeta se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados y se quedo pensativo.

Sin Goku allí en realidad nada lo retenía a quedarse. Pero allí estaba él. Siempre volviendo junto aquella mujer.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la energía de Bulma, que le comunico que estaba detrás de su puerta.

Vegeta espero a que ella entrara, pero pasados unos segundos se levanto al ver que Bulma no entraba.

Se acerco a la puerta y la miro.. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba detrás de esta. Porque no entraba?

Al fin vio que el pomo de la puerta giraba y aun así noto que ella dudaba nuevamente. Pero seguidamente Bulma entro en la habitación.

Bulma entro sigilosa, pero de repente vio a Vegeta frente a la puerta como si la estuviera esperando y se sintió realmente incomoda.

- Que quieres mujer?- Le pregunto Vegeta hoscamente.

Bulma hizo un gesto desdeñoso por el tono de voz de Vegeta, pero aun así entro en la habitación y cerro la puertas de tras de ella.

- Trunks se marcha mañana. – Le dijo ella.

- Lo se.

- Pensé que tal vez se quedaría aquí. Pero dice que ha de ir a destruir a los androides del futuro y cuidar de su madre. Me resulta difícil. A ti no?

- Y porque iba a resultarme difícil?

- Porque es tu hijo.

Vegeta gruño ante aquello y se aparto de ella para volver a sentarse en la cama.

- Y a mi que me importa eso?

Bulma se acerco a él.

- Es que ni siquiera eres capaz de querer a tu hijo? – Le pregunto ella enfadada.

- Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces Bulma.- Le dijo levantándose de la cama para encarase a ella.- Un guerrero no conoce el amor.

Bulma lo miro furiosa por aquellas palabras, pero supo que no conseguiría nada enfrentándose a él.

- Cuando me viste con Yamcha...

- Eso tampoco me importa.- Le dijo él furioso.

- De todas formas vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir, me oyes Vegeta? Con Yamcha no paso nada. Me beso y yo le dije que no sentía nada por él. Para entonces ya sabía que estaba embarazada de ti y... y...

- Y que?

- Y ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, Vegeta.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron impresionados ante aquellas palabras de Bulma.

- No se como lo hiciste, pero te llevo en el corazón, aunque no lo merezcas. Dices que no conoces el amor. Entonces quédate aquí conmigo y con tu hijo y sabrás lo que es.

Amor. Era posible que Bulma estuviera diciéndole todas aquellas cosas o simplemente se habría quedado dormido y estaba soñándolo? Como saber si era verdad o no?

- Es que no me oyes Vegeta? Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo. Te quiero, pero yo también tengo mi orgullo y no volveré a pedírtelo nunca más. Tu decides si quieres ir por el universo completamente solo o quedarte aquí, con tu familia.

Con aquellas palabras Bulma se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Vegeta parecía ni haberse inmutado ante sus palabras. Pero al fin había sido sincera con él. Ahora solo Vegeta podía decidir que hacer.

No esperaba una declaración de amor por parte de Vegeta, pues sabía que él no la quería. Pero tenía la esperanza de que él se quedara a su lado y le diera la oportunidad de enseñarle que era el amor y así tener la posibilidad de que él algún día la amara.

Vegeta aun seguía sin poder creer lo que Bulma le había dicho. No solo le había declarado su amor, sino que le había pedido que se quedara a su lado. Sin duda era una oferta que no podía rechazar, aunque sabía que nunca podría ofrecerle a Bulma lo que ella realmente necesitaba. Por mucho que la amara jamás seria como uno de esos humanos que declaran sus sentimientos o son detallistas. Aunque seguramente amara más a su familia de lo que lo hacían mucho de ellos.

Podría vivir Bulma con aquello? Podría seguir a su lado cuando él no le demostrara su amor, día tras día? O eso acabaría destruyéndola?

Era fácil permanecer a su lado creyendo que ella no sentía nada por él. Ahora eso había cambiado. Que debía hacer?

Al la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en la Corporación Cápsula para despedir a Trunks. Pero como siempre Vegeta observo la escena desde una zona apartada, lejos de ellos.

Debía reconocer que le echaría de menos. Había descubierto en Trunks un contrincante digno de él y pasarían mucho años antes de que su hijo pequeño llegara a ser como él. Pero claro, aquello era algo que él jamás reconocería ante nadie.

Por unos segundos padre e hijo se miraron y mantuvieron una mirada fija. Vegeta, con su siempre seria expresión en el rostro le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, que supo que solo su hijo entendería.

Trunks le dedico una media sonrisa a su padre y le devolvió él gesto. Después se subió en la maquina del tiempo.

Sin duda añoraría a los amigos que había echo allí y sobretodo añoraría a su padre. Tal vez no fuera el padre que todo niño deseaba, pero era su padre. Y por muchas frías palabras que él siempre dijera, él seguía allí, junto a su madre, junto a sus amigos y luchaba por el bien del planeta. Y es que por mucho que dijera su padre de que un guerrero del espacio solo pensaba y vivía para la lucha, un guerrero también necesitaba algo por lo que luchar. En parte deseo quedarse allí, junto a una familia completa. Pero sabía que debía volver. Aunque no descartaba la idea de volver, algún día.

Cuando la maquina del tiempo se perdió en el cielo todos empezaron a marcharse poco a poco. Seguramente después de aquello tardarían mucho en volver a verse, pero Bulma sabía que sus amigos siempre estarían cerca, unidos por un cariño que no todos tenían el privilegio de conocer.

Una vez todos se perdieron en el aire, Bulma, con su hijo en los brazos, se giro para mirar a Vegeta.

Él estaba apoyado en un árbol y en aquellos momentos la estaba mirando con una fría expresión.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de saber si Vegeta se quedaría a su lado o si se marcharía para desolar nuevamente su corazón.

Se acerco a él a paso lento, como si quisiera alargar aquel momento a toda una eternidad, pero aquello no fue eterno y pronto quedo frente a él.

CONTINUARA...

Perdonar el retraso de este capitulo. Intentare que el próximo sea más rápido, aunque me temo que será el ultimo de esta historia.

Como siempre doy gracias a todos aquellos que la leen y me dejan reveiws.

Os invito a enviarme más reviewa y me deis ideas para el final de esta historia y vuestras opiniones. Que siempre son consideradas y tomadas en cuenta.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY


	16. Un amor sin palabras ni gestos

**Un amor sin palabras ni gestos. **

Bulma miro a Vegeta a los ojos y durante unos segundos los dos se miraron con un extraño anhelo, esperando a que el otro dijera o hiciera alguna cosa que solucionara sus dudas.

Bulma era conciente de que en aquellos momentos su vida y la de su hijo se estaba siendo decidida y no podía evitar sentir su corazón latirle con fuerza bajo el pecho. Solo ella sabía lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que él significaba para ella. Su vida. Casi sin percibirlo él se había convertido en el centro de todo su mundo y le necesitaba a su lado. Sabía que era vivir sin él, sabía que podía soportar su ausencia. Pero no quería vivir con aquel sentimiento anhelante, aquel dolor que aprisionaba su alma cada segundo del día cuando él no estaba a su lado.

Y allí estaba él, mirándola. Mientras ella intentaba averiguar que reflejaban aquellos ojos negros que la habían hipnotizado para siempre.

Bulma sabía que si él se marchaba, tanto si no volvía a verle jamás, él seguiría grabado en su corazón para toda la eternidad. No lo olvidaría, ni dejaría de amarlo en la distancia. Y por supuesto, no podría volver ha amar a nadie como le amaba a él.

Que debía hacer? Que debía esperar? Se pregunto Bulma. Di algo! Rogó para si misma.

A su misma vez Vegeta se encontraba perdido en los profundos ojos azules de Bulma. Peliazul, como le había apodado cariñosamente para si mismo.

Aun, cuando la miraba, no lograba entender como había llegado a sucumbir tanto ante ella. Una humana que le había dado su fuerza y había impuesto sus metas. Una humana que le había dado un hijo, un guerrero formidable.

Pero en realidad todo aquello no importaba demasiado en su decisión. Él ya la había amado antes de todo aquello. Amaba su coraje, su orgullo y la fuerza, que en aquellos momentos le estaba demostrando al permanecer frente a él esperando una respuesta.

Quería quedarse, deseaba quedarse. Pero era aquello lo mejor para ambos?

Con la muerte de su hijo había conocido el daño que su orgullo podía causar a los que le rodeaban. Estaría preparado para aquello? O acabaría destruyéndolo como todo lo que sus manos tocaban?

La amaba, pero no se quedaría a su lado si eso suponía deteriorar lo que ella era. Sabía que era fuerte. Pero lo sería lo suficiente como para permanecer a su lado?

- No vas a decir nada?- Pregunto Bulma al fin reuniendo el valor para hablarle y enfrentar a su destino.

- Nada tendrá que ser siempre suficiente. – Le contesto Vegeta.

Bulma analizo su respuesta. "Nada tendrá que ser siempre suficiente". Sabía que era una condición, una condición para quedarse. Nada. Él no iba a darle nada y ella debía aceptar aquello. Vivir sin la esperanza de que él llegara amarla nunca, esa era la clara condición de Vegeta para quedarse. Pero se quedaría. Y eso ya era algo, no nada.

- Nada lo será todo.- Acepto ella.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante su respuesta. No la había esperado. Ella lo estaba aceptando. Había aceptado que se quedara a cambio de nada.

- Siempre es mucho tiempo. Estas segura?

Bulma sonrió ante aquello y alzando una mano acaricio la mejilla de Vegeta.

- Siempre es lo que yo quiero.

Vegeta le dedico una media sonrisa.

- Eres muy cabezota, mujer.- Se quejo.

- Incluso más que tu.- Le contesto ella.

- Muy bien. Como quieras. Pero después no digas que no te he avisado.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta se alejo de ella para entrar en la casa.

Bulma miro entonces a su hijo que en aquellos momentos jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

- Escuchaste eso, Trunks? Él se quedara con nosotros.

La noche cayo sobre ellos rápidamente y después de una gran cena todos se dispusieron a marcharse a la cama.

Vegeta iba de camino a su habitación cuando Bulma apareció en el pasillo vestida únicamente con un camisón corto de color azul.

Vegeta no pudo evitar fijarse en la tentativa imagen. Y sus ojos recorrieron las piernas desnudas de la mujer hasta llegar a sus pies descalzaos y sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella maravillosa visión.

- A donde vas Vegeta?- Le pregunto.

- Y a ti que te parece? A la cama.

Bulma sonrió, se acerco a él y lo cogió de la mano para tirar de él obligándolo a seguirla.

En segundos Bulma entro en su habitación y una vez Vegeta había entrado le soltó de la mano y cerro la puerta.

- Que quieres ahora?- Le pregunto molesto mientras sus ojos observaban la habitación trayendo a su cabeza muy buenos recuerdos.

- No pretenderías dormir en la habitación de invitados toda la vida, verdad?

- Recuerdo que fuiste tu la que me coloco allí.

- Bueno.- Dijo ella con una voz dulce.- Aquí también hay una cama.

Vegeta la miro sorprendido por sus palabras y entonces ella se acerco a él para rodearle por el cuello y antes de que él pudiera quejarse ante su gesto cariñoso sus labios se unieron a los suyos con una apasionado beso que lo descoloco completamente.

En segundos las manos de Vegeta rodearon la cintura de Bulma aceptando aquel beso y la estrecho con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Vegeta no había percibido cuanto la había añorado durante aquel tiempo hasta que no tubo nuevamente su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Era simplemente parte de él y durante todo aquel tiempo Vegeta había estado incompleto sin ella, vacío.

En segundos sintió las manos de Bulma colándose bajo su camiseta y poco después esta caía sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Sus manos fueron como fuego quemando su piel y su alma. Su deseo se encendió deprisa y segundos después era el camisón de Bulma el que caía al suelo.

Después de aquello Vegeta la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama para recostarse sobre ella mientras sus bocas seguían devorándose con pasión, como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido. El tiempo que el orgullo les había mantenido separados mientras sus almas había anhelado estar juntas.

Sus cuerpos empezaron ha amarse de una forma descontrolada, deseosos de sentirse el uno al otro como lo habían echo en el pasado. Querían convertirse en una sola persona.

Con ese deseo, Vegeta se coloco entre sus piernas y entro dentro de Bulma dando un pequeño gruñido de placer. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella y entonces fue conciente de lo unidos que estaban. Pese a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor, ellos habían seguido juntos, habían aguantado lo inaguantable para llegar nuevamente a aquel preciso momento, en que su amor era solo demostrado con aquel incesante deseo que no había echo más que crecer con los días.

Tal vez no habían celebrado ninguna ceremonia humana o no humana, pero Vegeta sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón que ella era su mujer y no necesitaba más que estrecharla entre sus brazos para sentirlo.

Cuando al fin los dos explotaron en su placer, Vegeta se echo a un lado, pero lejos de separarse de ella, la aferró de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él para estrecharla entra sus brazos.

Quería sentirla cerca, a su lado, todas las noches de su vida, porque solo a su lado se encontraba en paz, como si todo lo malo que había vivido a lo largo de su vida desapareciera o careciera de importancia.

Ella se había convertido en su mundo, lo que lo empujaba a luchar, a superarse. Ella lo era simplemente todo.

Bulma, a su vez, no podía estar más feliz al sentirse entre los brazos de Vegeta, segura y en calma.

Era conciente de que Vegeta nunca llegaría a parecerse a un humano y que seguramente jamás expresara el más mínimo sentimiento.

"Nada tendrá que ser siempre suficiente". Nada sería suficiente. Porque aunque sabía que su relación con él estaba lejos de ser perfecta y que seguramente aquello la haría sufrir, tenerle en aquel preciso instante valía todo lo demás.

Así sería, tenerle durante cortas noches compensarían todo lo demás, porque lo quería, lo amaba con todo su corazón y no hubiese sabido vivir sin él.

Sería fuerte y seria ella la unión de su pequeña familia y como un guerrero, jamás dejaría de luchar por esta. Sería el motivo que la haría levantarse cada día por la mañana y viviría los días esperando a que las noches con Vegeta se hicieran eternas en su corazón.

FIN

Bueno, me temo que esta historia llego a su final. Creí oportuno dejarlo aquí para que hiciera palabra a la serie original, pues me temo que la historia de Vegeta y Bulma será siempre eterna.

Así mismo, estoy escribiendo una segunda parte de esta historia, para los que se quedaron con más ganas de Bulma y Vegeta. La historia no seguirá a la serie original, pero creo que será interesante.

En esta Trunks volverá del futuro para visitar a sus padres y debido a la intervención de un enemigo que quiere destruir a Vegeta, Trunks descubrirá el amor que une a sus padres. Algo que él simplemente no llego a imaginar.

Lemon y Romántica. Y sobretodo muy "Bulma x Vegeta"

En breve podreis encoentrar la primera parte de esta historia colgada en la pagina.

"Susurros del alma".

Como siempre los invito a dejar reviews, que me encantan y me animan a seguir.

Saludos;

JJ.AMY.


End file.
